La vida de un Caniche
by cielphantomville
Summary: Viktor suele mirar a Makkachin y pensar: "Si fueras más inteligente podrías decirme lo que estás pensando". Makkachin ladea la cabecita y con la leguita de fuera piensa: "Si fueras un poco más inteligente, te darías cuenta que no necesito hacerlo" (Frase un poco distorsionada de Fred Jung Claus.)
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un pequeño vistazo a la mente de nuestro canino favorito y cómo ve la vida a lado del pentacampeón más cotizado del mundo. Lo pensé como un one-shot, pero si veo que gusta podría colgarle más capítulos.

Así pues, gracias por leer y cuanto más a quien se digne a dejarme su opinión.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **La vida de un Caniche.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen.**

Viktor suele mirar a Makkachin y pensar: "Si fueras más inteligente podrías decirme lo que estás pensando". Makkachin ladea la cabecita y con la leguita de fuera piensa: "Si fueras un poco más inteligente, te darías cuenta que no necesito hacerlo" (Frase un poco distorsionada de Fred Jung Claus.)

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 En casa**

Desde donde estoy acostado puedo ver a Viktor, y por el tiempo en que he convivido con él, que no es poco tiempo aproximadamente unos diez u once años, sé que planea alguna travesura.

Me gusta verlo así. Con esa sonrisa pícara que grita al mundo su felicidad. Una felicidad que pensé había desaparecido de su vida.

Levanto la cabeza para observar con detalle cómo se va acercando a la cama. Con su dedo índice sobre sus labios me pide que guarde silencio y yo muevo mi colita para darle a entender que puede proseguir con su inocente broma, que no pienso interferir con su diversión.

De puntitas y con mucho cuidado, como si la alfombra afelpada de la recamara estuviera sembrada de cascabeles, se acerca, toma aire y entonces se lanza a la cama sin importarle dejar caer todo su peso sobre el chico pelinegro que hasta hacer poco dormía completamente perdido en brazos de Morfeo.

―Viktor! ―Escucho reclamar a Yuri antes de que mis orejas capten la dulce y relajada risa de mi amigo. Viktor es feliz, lo sé. ―Viktor… no, espera… en donde crees que estas tocando… ¡VIKTOR!

Gruño un poco al escuchar ese último reclamo, apenas ayer regrese con Yuri a Rusia, a este departamento que durante mucho tiempo solo fue para mí y para Viktor. Un hogar bastante silencioso y lleno, aunque de momentos gratos, también de enormes lapsos de tristezas y soledad.

―¡Viktor! ¡Viktoooooorrrrr!

Con cansancio me levanto de donde me encuentro para salir de la habitación y continuar con mi siesta en el sofá. No quiero escuchar lo que seguirá a ese grito. Prefiero dejarlos solos.

Se lo que Viktor busca, mi olfato me lo dijo desde la primera vez que logró colarse en la habitación de Yuri y durmieron juntos. Su aroma grita la atracción y el intenso deseo de apareamiento que lo embarga. Aunque la verdad, me sorprendió un poco darme cuenta que, su deseo estaba dirigido a Yuri. Es decir, esperaba que mi amigo pronto tuviera cachorros tan hermosos y juguetones como él, y dudo que con el pelinegro pueda hacerlo. Es decir, los humanos no pueden distar tanto de la ley natural, aunque… el humano siempre se ha distinguido por llevarle la contraria, no nació para volar, pero lo hace; tampoco para atravesar los océanos e invento maquinas que lo llevan de un lugar a otro…

El humano es ingenioso, así pues, no sé si deba dar por hecho que Viktor no tendrá descendencia.

―Victor, para…. Detente…

Las quejas de Yuri me llegan a pesar de la distancia que he puesto. Me gusta ver de buen humor, feliz y satisfecho a Viktor, pero todo tiene un límite. Debería dejar al pobre chico descansar un poco, nuestro viaje fue agotador.

―No. Espera… Yakov nos espera… y no podemos…

―Yuri… sé que también lo disfrutas… así que deja de negarte ―se oye la traviesa voz de Viktor exigiendo atención.

Doy un suspiro cansado. Si yo fuera humano rondaría los cincuenta años de edad, así que es un poco incómodo escuchar como Viktor y Yuri, cual cachorros inexpertos, juegan a seducirse cuando es claro que ambos están hechos para estar juntos.

Puedo ver el amor en sus miradas y percibir el júbilo que se desprende de cada poro de su piel con tan solo tomarse de las manos. Es un vínculo palpable que hace a cualquier otro retroceder, o desistir de intentar entrometerse en su relación.

Pero como dije, a mi parecer son solo cachorros a los que aún les queda mucho por aprender.

―¡Ah! Viktor… No… eso no… ―grita Yuri y un segundo después veo saliendo de la habitación tan solo en bóxer para a toda prisa para ir a encerrarse en el cuarto de aseo.

Mi visista lo sigue en su recorrido, intrigado al notar que su mano derecha parece estar pegada a su cuello. Casi enseguida veo aparecer a Viktor en la misma prisa pidiendo disculpas.

¡Ah! Estos cachorros. ¿Ahora que le habrá hecho? Me pregunto mientras me pongo de pie. No espero un segundo más para intervenir. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo el que, aunque sea irónico que lo diga yo, "ha metido la pata".

Rasco con mis patitas la puerta haciendo notar que soy yo quien desea entrar, está casi de inmediato se abre para asombro de Viktor que me mira entre expectante y algo irritado por mi logro, como si hacer que la puerta se abriera fuera un milagro.

Una vez dentro ladeo la cabeza y espero a que el pelinegro se digne a decirme que paso.

El muchacho se arrodilla junto a mí y cuando retira la mano de su cuello para acariciarme ve la enorme mancha en su blanco cuello. Una mancha que según mi experiencia con los humanos aparece después de un golpe fuerte. Con delicadeza lamo esa parte, pensando que seguramente debió dolerle, pero negándome a siquiera considerar que Viktor le ha golpeado.

Debió haber sido un accidente. Aun así, mi amo debería ser más considerado con Yuri. Pues el chico ha demostrado ser alguien un tanto frágil.

―Yuri, abre. Yo… bueno lo hice sin pensar ―argumenta Viktor desde el otro lado de la puerta. ―Ha sido solo un… un desliz.

Yuri aprieta los labios, se nota molesto y su voz al contestar lo deja bien claro.

―Solo agradezco que Chris no este ni remotamente cerca. Porque… ¡¿Estas consiente de todo lo que pensaran tus compañeros cuando vean esta "marca" en mi cuello?!

―Ammm… ¿que hemos tenido una noche de sexo salvaje? ―responde Viktor como si nada y casi puedo ver la sonrisa despreocupada que debe estar dibujada en sus labios.

―¡Viktor! ―y esta vez el tono de voz del pelinegro suena un tanto amedrentador. ―Nosotros ni hemos tenido sexo, ni somos…

Y ahí está mi señal para intervenir. Cierto es que mi dueño es un tanto despistado y tiende a ser poco perceptivo con las actitudes del pelinegro. Más que nada con estas muestras de inseguridad y miedo que yo con mi buen olfato si detecto en seguida.

Por eso actuó de inmediato evitando termine la frase. Ladro y pongo mis patas delanteras sobre sus piernas, meneo la cola y tiro de su sudadera para hacer que se incline un poco. Apenas lo tengo dentro de mi rango de alcance le planto una lamida en su mejilla.

Como me gustaría poder decirle que no debe dudar, que Viktor lo ama de verdad y que al igual que yo, debe confiar en que él siempre estará a su lado y yo también.

―Makkachi… ―murmura enternecido. Al parecer mi mensaje le ha llegado.

―Yuri, abre por favor ―suplica Viktor y creo que mi actitud ha ablandado lo suficiente a Yuri para darle una tregua a mi amigo.

Apenas abrir Yuri se ve rodeado de los brazos de Viktor mientras este se disculpa una y otra vez, asegurándole que si quiere puede quedarse en casa hasta que el chupetón desaparezca.

Yuri me aprieta más contra su pecho antes de negarse diciendo que no puede comenzar a tomar una actitud tan infantil. Además, el clima en Rusia es lo bastante frio para justificar la presencia de una bufanda durante todo el día.

―Yuri… ―lo escucho musitar a mi amigo. Su mirada me dice que ha alcanzado a escuchar o al menos tienes idea de lo que Yuri pensaba decir. ―¿De verdad piensas que no somos nada?

Mi vista recaer en el muchacho pelinegro. Viktor parece seriamente asustado de su respuesta.

―Es solo que…

Y ahí está esa inseguridad de nuevo. Con cariño restriego mi cabeza contra su barbilla en busca de infundirle algo de valor. Siento sus dedos apretar mi pelaje y yo aguanto el tirón sin quejarme.

―Yo… no aguantaría ilusionarme y luego…

Lo ha dicho en apenas un susurro. Sus manos tiemblan y me doy cuenta que ha comenzado a llorar. Sé cómo se siente. Se lo que está sufriendo. Yo mismo pensé lo mismo cuando me adopto este hombre hace tantos años atrás.

El temor a entregar tu corazón, a pavonearte orgulloso de a quien tienes a tu lado solo para un día despertar sin nadie, terminar en la calle sin un hogar y completamente solo. Bueno, en el caso de Yuri, seguramente regresaría con su familia, pero el dolor estoy seguro sería muy parecido en intensidad porque este muchacho es como yo… entrega su corazón sin reservas.

El suspiro que suelta Viktor es un tanto incierto, puede parecer de cansancio o de rendición, empero, cuando habla puedo notar un poco de tristeza en su voz, el leve temblor en ella me hace feliz porque sé que está apunto de decir una de esas pocas frases que cambian la vida de a quien están dirigidas.

―No voy a lastimarte. Lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz.

Yuri se suelta de mí, no en un arrebato, sino como lo haría una delicada hoja que se desprende de la rama en otoño, y con ese mismo movimiento incierto y etéreo termina abrazado al cuello de Viktor que lo recibe entre sus brazos con toda su alma y corazón.

Meneo la cola complacido de cómo han terminado las cosas. Me retiro en silencio y me dirijo directo al sofá. Me recuesto e intento dormir un par de horas más. Afuera el viento arrecia igual que la tormenta de nieve que se niega a dejar paso a la primavera. Nadie saldrá del departamento el día de hoy.

Doy un bostezo y me olvido del mundo. Porque nada de lo que está afuera es de mi interés, y quienes están aquí adentro conmigo sé que en este momento deben estar compartiendo un momento memorable.

A Viktor le queda un largo camino por recorrer en cuanto a comprender a su pareja y a Yuri le resta bastante para ser consiente de los sentimientos de Viktor, pero mientras eso pasa pienso ayudarlos tanto como pueda, porque Yuri es amable y dulce, y Viktor es mi valioso e irremplazable mejor amigo.

.

.

¿Fin?

Owari…


	2. Secretos

Como una forma de darles las gracias a:

New comencement

Boa Katsuki

Pau-Neko

Zryvanierkic

Kagami Sora

Taurus95

Les presento un segundo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. De hecho pensé en subir este segundo episodio solo si llegaba a un total de 8 comentarios, pero la verdad me conmovió el hecho de que me regalaran sus lágrimas.

My ladys… un gusto escribir para ustedes. Les mando un beso casto.

Atte: _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2 Secretos.**

Igual a todas las mañanas desde que llego a Rusia Yuuri se levanta mucho antes que Viktor. Con cuidado de no despertarlo se pone la ropa deportiva y sigilosamente se prepara para salir a correr.

Como buen guardián y a petición de mi amigo de cuidarlo en todo momento, me ofrezco a acompañarlo. Él parece entender la razón de mi presencia a su lado, con una sonrisa toma la correa y la enrolla en su mano. No la enganchara al collar a menos que sea necesario. Siempre me da cierta libertad.

Bajamos a la avenida y trotamos a buen ritmo por la acera. Aun no asoma el sol, de hecho, apenas clarea lo suficiente para ver sin la necesidad de las lámparas. Yuuri tiene una excelente resistencia, y yo a pesar de mis años puedo aguantarle el paso.

Empieza correr después de cinco minutos, un par de calles a lo mucho y llegamos a nuestro destino. Un parque enorme en que damos dos vueltas completas a toda marcha y luego de regreso.

Cuando volvemos calma su respiración y toma una botella de agua. Acaricia mis orejas y yo muy satisfecho de haberlo cuidado como se debe me dirijo al sofá esperando a que, como es costumbre, Viktor salga de la recamara.

—¡Yuuri! —Exclama feliz antes de lanzarse a abrazar al pelinegro.

Yuuri alcanza a evadirlo por muy poco, le ordena entrar a cambiarse para que puedan salir a correr. Viktor lo hace y yo me quedo pensando si Viktor sabe que nosotros ya salimos.

Ellos salen a correr, yo me quedo porque no veo la necesidad de acompañarlos. Al volver toman un abundante desayuno, hasta podría decir que exagerado. Apenas terminar Viktor toma la correa y sé que es hora de ir a la pista de hielo.

Durante todo el entrenamiento Yuuri y Viktor se esfuerzan por realizar limpiamente cada salto y coreografía. Me encanta verlos moverse sobre la superficie blanca que parecer darles alas. Si yo fuera humano o cuanto menos un poco más joven intentaría deslizarme sobre el hielo.

Hacen un receso a eso de las tres para ir a comer.

Viktor ha elegido un restaurante con mesas al aire libre para que pueda acompañarlos sin problemas.

—Viktor. —Nombra Yuuri y noto de inmediato que titubea mucho, como queriendo decir algo que se caya en el último momento. Se estruja los dedos y pide: — Puedes ordenar también por mí, es que no entiendo ruso —yo lo observo, algo no está bien con él.

—Por supuesto… ordenare un enorme corte de carne que seguro te fascinara —se entusiasma mi amigo y pide demasiada comida sin remordimiento.

Una vez satisfechos todos, regresamos por dos horas más a la pista. Yakov nos espera impaciente, bueno… a Viktor.

—Puedes adelantarte Yuuri —ofrece Viktor y Yuuri acepta, por supuesto yo regreso con él al departamento en calidad de guarura.

Con forme avanzamos lo noto decaído. Sé que hay algo que lo preocupa, pero no logro saber que es. ¿Sera que estar con mi mejor amigo ya no lo hace feliz? No, eso no puede ser. Yuuri tiene un brillo especial en su mirada cada que sus ojos se posan en él.

Entonces ¿Qué es?

Al llegar al departamento entro tranquilamente siguiendo al pelinegro. Por un segundo Yuuri se queda parado en la entrada mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Lo escucho dar un suspiro y no pierdo tiempo en acercarme para restregar mi cabeza con una de sus manos. Lo aliento a decirme que lo perturba.

—¡Oh! Makkachi —casi suspira y me regala una sonrisa. —Debo apurarme a preparar la cena.

Yuuri se pasea por la concina, lo veo cortar vegetales y poner cosas al fuego. No tengo ni la menor idea de que está preparando, pero siendo sinceros… no tiene un aroma muy apetitoso.

Con la preocupación aun latente me retiro al sofá y desde ahí lo miro maniobrar.

Horas más tarde escucho pasos y mi buen olfato me dice que Viktor ha vuelto. Me levanto de un salto y corro a recibirlo. Sé que adora ser el centro de atención, pero por sobre todo del cariño de sus seres especiales.

Yuuri parece también haberlo notado porque, casi de inmediato lo veo acercarse a la entrada.

—¡Yuuri, estoy en casa! — anuncia justo antes de sentir como Yuuri lo abraza y yo me lanzo a su regazo buscando no ser olvidado. Viktor sonríe.

—La cena esta… —intenta decir Yuuri, una frase que no termina porque Viktor exclama.

—Salgamos a cenar. He hecho reservaciones en un lugar que te va a encartar.

Yuuri al final acepta salir. Yo me quedo a cuidar la casa, pero al quedarme solo no puedo evitar pensar en la comida que no fue tocada y aún descansa caliente sobre la mesa.

¿Sera eso lo que le está molestando?

No sacare conclusiones apresuradas y esperare a notar alguna otra cosa. Me retiro a la recamara para hacerme bolita sobre la alfombra afelpada de la recamara a dormitar.

Regresan algo noche, y solo levanto la cabeza para cerciorarme que están bien, una vez que los observo cambiarse por ropa de cama, lavarse los dientes y entrar a la cama me quedo profundamente dormido. Después de todo, mañana como marca la rutina, saldré muy temprano con Yuuri.

Ha pasado cerca de un mes y casi podría decir que la usanza se ha convertido en costumbre. Yuuri sale temprano conmigo como su acompañante, regresamos y vuelve a salir con Viktor. Practican en la pista, quizás la única diferencia en mi día a día, es que en ocasiones Mila o Yurio me dan comida y me sacan de paseo porque Yuri y Viktor deben comer en la pista demasiado aprisa para que puedan adelantar en sus progarmas.

Por la tarde Yuuri y yo regresamos a casa, prepara la cena, una cena que no se toca porque Viktor insiste en salir, regresan, se duermen y el día vuelve a empezar.

Hoy hay algo diferente… Yuuri sale más temprano y no me permite acompañarlo. Eso me preocupa, aun así me tranquilizo pensando que será solo por esta vez.

Cuando regresa lo veo demasiado agotado, pero disimula muy bien cuando Viktor aparece por la puerta y le pregunta, si lleva mucho esperándolo para salir.

—Acabo de levantarme también —le responde con una sonrisa evitando con maestría que lo abrace.

Como no he salido me apunto para acompañarlos.

—¡Oh Makkachin!, es bueno verte de humor para salir a trotar. Hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros —exclama mi amigo.

Lo que ha dicho Viktor me desconcierta. Yo siempre salgo con Yuuri…

Y es cuando algo hace "clic" en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso él no sabe que Yuuri sale en las mañanas? Eso explicaría porque el pelinegro no deja que lo abrace, pues quiere evitar que note su ropa mojada por el sudor.

Durante lo que resta del día le doy vuelta a mi sospecha sin entender porque Yuuri le escondería algo como eso a Viktor.

La respuesta me llegaría por la tarde cuando Yuuri y yo regresamos a casa.

Apenas entrar noto su falta de alegría. Un humor que se ha vuelto cotidiano, y que yo había dado por sentado se debía a la ausencia de Viktor. Ya no estoy tan seguro.

Yuuri pasa de largo, ni siquiera me mira. Con la cabeza gacha entra al cuarto de aseo y…

Un ruido extraño inunda mis orejas. Con el corazón acelerado corro a ver si se encuentra bien.

Ladeo la cabeza, de rodillas frente al excusado Yuuri está llorando mientras parece meterse uno de los dedos hasta la garganta. El ruido raro vuelve a escucharse y veo una sustancia espesa de color desagradable surgir de su garganta y caer directamente en el inodoro.

Ladro para hacerme notar. Me acerco a él, muerdo su ropa y tiro de ella para alejarlo de ahí. No comprendo que pasa, pero se ve doloroso y asqueroso.

—No, Makkachi… —me pide con un tono de voz lastimero. Con la mano derecha se cubre la boca, sus lentes están mal acomodados y las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. —Sal de aquí… —ordena y me empuja.

Vuelvo a ladrar, no voy a dejarlo ahí. Pero incluso antes de que pueda volver a insistir para que se aleje del excusado noto el movimiento que hace su estómago y como con rapidez se gira para dejar salir más de esa masa de agrio aroma.

Estoy muy preocupado.

Con un gimoteo lastimero le doy a entender mi miedo. Mi agonía de no saber que pasa y como ayudarlo.

Yuuri se limpia los restos de… lo que sea que salió de su boca con el antebrazo y luego se hecha hacia atrás recargándose contra la pared del baño.

—Te he asustado, lo siento mucho. —Se disculpa y yo llamo sus lágrimas. Esta temblando. —Es que… —y se suelta a llorar nuevamente. —¿Estoy haciendo mal? Sé que Viktor solo trata de consentirme, pero… toda esa comida me hace subir brutalmente de peso. Pensé que correr el doble o hasta… hoy el triple lograría mantenerme en línea, peor no fue así. He subido dos kilos y yo… yo estoy desesperado por mantenerme en forma. No quiero negarme a acompañar a Viktor cuando me pide ir a cenar o comer, a desayunar todos los días a su lado; pero nuestro sistema no trabaja igual y él parece no darse cuenta. Me da pena decírselo… pero por sobre todo, me aterra pensar que si vuelvo a ser un cerdito él ya no me quiera. Que crea que todo el tiempo y trabajo invertido en mí fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Lo miro con dolor y también con culpa. No me di cuenta del gran esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo.

Lo dejo llorar hasta que se calma, no importa si para entonces parezco esponja, sus lágrimas no me molestan y de hecho doy gracias de poder compartirlas.

Para cuando vuelve Viktor él ya está mejor y disimula muy bien su tristeza y yo… yo he tomado una decisión.

Como todos los días mi amigo se presenta en casa hablando entusiasmado del restaurante italiano que le han recomendado y al cual piensa irán a cenar hoy. Yuuri no dice nada y sonríe aceptando su invitación.

Veo como se comienza a arreglar y yo me resuelvo a actuar.

Tomo entre mis dientes su camisa en espera a que note mi acción, salgo a todo correr y me escondo en la cocina.

Al principio mi amigo parece un poco molesto, luego su semblante cambia a uno de asombro. Se me acerca y con delicadeza tira de la prenda que yo suelto sin resistirme, creo que ha entendido la razón de mi proceder.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías preparado la cena? —Viktor y Yuuri solo se apena y baja la mirada. —Cenaremos en casa —afirma con una sonrisa confiada.

Al observar detenidamente el contenido de los platos, verduras y un poco de pescado al vapor, no hay que ser un genio, se ve la gran diferencia. Viktor seguramente quería pasta y carne. Demasiado abundante y difícil de digerir.

Al día siguiente me hago el dormido, Yuuri no insiste en que lo acompañe. Espero a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y no me tiento el corazón al saltarle encima a mi amigo.

Vamos que se nos va, ladro un tanto desesperado.

Viktor levanta medio torso y se restriega los ojos. Todavía está dormido, ladro nuevamente y ahora sí parece despertar por completo. Me mira con reproche solo un segundo antes de darse cuenta de la falta de Yuuri. Mira el reloj en el buro y al parecer la hora escrita en él le desagrada.

Me bajo de la cama y corro a rasguñar con mis patitas la puerta de entrada. Viktor parece entender, se viste a las carreas y ambos salimos.

A pesar de su entrenamiento diario llega casi jadeando al parque. Con malestar mira su reloj de pulsera y luego levanta la vista captando la figura de Yuuri que corre a toda marcha.

Espera a que termine para seguirlo a trote de vuelva a casa.

Yuuri entra al departamento, se limpia el sudor y toma su botella de agua. Mira la puerta de la recamara y espera a que esta se abra como todos los días sin notar que Viktor y yo lo estamos observando desde la entrada.

—Así que… ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a tener una doble rutina de entrenamiento? —Pregunta Viktor con tono alegre, sin embargo sus ojos desprenden reproche.

Sin pesarlo me coloco a un lado de Yuuri en forma protectora. Viktor es mi amigo, pero Yuuri no ha hecho nada malo además de complacerlo en todo lo que le pide.

—Yo…

—Mira Yuuri… —y por primera vez veo a mi amigo con una cara seria. Con su mano derecha peina sus cabellos hacia atrás dejando por escasos segundos todo su rostro despejado. Al regresar su mirada al frente parece haber recobrado la compostura. —No soy adivino. Sé que… muchas de mis experiencias no se comparan con las tuyas, que… vivimos de manera muy diferente, por eso, si tu no me dices que está pasando quizás cuando yo me dé cuenta sea demasiado tarde.

Yuuri tiembla, sus manos se aprietan en puños y ya no aguanta las lágrimas.

—Viktor… —murmura y siento un poco de coraje al ver como se desmorona tan fácilmente con tan solo unas palabras de mi amigo. —No se… —y no dice más.

Yuuri está asustado, necesita de un toque amable y pienso dárselo. Un empujoncito de valor.

Su mano al sentir mi pelaje y se aferra a él. Gimo un poco y él se arrodilla, se abraza a mí y luego desde esa posición mira a Viktor antes de confesar.

—Sé que no lo haces con malas intenciones, pero… no puedo seguir tu dieta. Yo… mi sistema no trabaja tan rápido y… _he ganado dos kilos en este mes_ … —lo último lo murmura muy bajito, es casi un soplo de viento y ladea la mirada apenado. —Yo…

Viktor se cruza de brazos con un gesto de total reproche. Luego como se diera cuenta de que su actitud podría ser mal interpretada se acuclilla junto a nosotros, me acaricia los cachetes y con sin igual delicadeza me aparta para tomar las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas.

—Soy tu entrenador, debería haber recordado el dilema de tu peso, ese fue mi error y lo lamento. Pero también soy tu pareja y pensé que ahora teníamos la confianza suficiente para decir libremente lo que nos molesta. ¿Estoy equivocado?

—Viktor…

—Te repito, no soy adivino Yuuri, tampoco soy prefecto. Sabes, en el pasado he tenido novias, relaciones que nunca tome muy enserio y que, por lo tanto, nunca me importo profundizar conociendo a mi pareja. Pero tú eres diferente, quiero saber de ti, que puedas confiar lo suficiente en mi para llorar en mi hombro, para contarme tus penas, decepciones y angustias, así de esa forma cuando compartamos alegrías serán aún más especiales porque serán el fruto de nuestra fuerza combinada y del apoyo mutuo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Soy digno de tu confianza.?

Con un meneo de mi cola demuestro lo encantado que estoy de la madurez que está demostrando. Viktor como bien acaba de decir nunca tuvo la delicadeza de pensar en un futuro con ninguna de sus antiguas novias. Y de alguna manera eso me tranquilizaba, porque la mayoría de ellas estaba a su lado por la fama que representaba salir con el patinador pentacampeón, con la leyenda viviente y no porque solo fuera Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri es diferente, sé que cuando mi amigo deje el hielo y se dedique a flojear en casa, este muchacho tendrá la cordura de darle una buena patada y mandarlo a buscar en que desquitar su tiempo. Sé que le gritara cuando descuide su salud y lo atenderá afanosamente hasta que se recupere. Sé que estará a su lado hasta el último día de su vida y eso me tranquiliza porque estoy muy consiente de que yo no poder hacerlo.

Es bueno saber lo dejare en buenas manos, que a su lado hay alguien que lo ama tan incondicionalmente como lo hago yo. Que se preocupa por él y sabrá hacerlo feliz.

—Lo siento Viktor. Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte cosas como estas.

Con cuidado de no estropear el momento lamo el rostro de Yuuri, no quiero que llore más. Él sonríe y me acaricia mientras murmura contra mi oído.

—Lo que paso en el baño el otro día… no se lo cuentes por favor. Te prometo que no volverlo a hacer.

Creo que se ha dado cuenta que fui yo quien lo ha delatado.

Yuuri se pone de pie y toma la mano que Viktor le ofrece. Hoy no abra un súper desayuno de tocino con huevo, panques con miel y mermelada y licuado de no qué. En lugar de eso una copa con fruta y cereal es puesta sobre la barra.

Soy feliz de ver a Yuuri comer sin culpa, solo espero que la dieta no sea también para mí. Yo si necesito mis croquetas rellenas.

¿Fin?

N. A.

Comunico que seguiré en la misma tónica de dejar abierto este fic para actualizaciones futuras a pesar de marcarse como concluido.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._


	3. Brincos

**Capítulo 3 Brincos**

—¡Ey, Viejo! ¿Por qué tu perro brinca como conejo? —pregunta Yurio ladeando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos verdes en mi con curiosidad.

Un trae puesto los patines y Viktor se encuentra sentado retirándose los suyos.

—La verdad, no lo sé… —responde mi amigo observándome, luego se lleva un dedo a los labios demostrando de esa manera que lo está pensando seriamente.

Yo ladro y junto más mis patitas para tomar impulso, tal cual si tuviera resorte en ellas. Entonces mi olfato percibe la dulce esencia de Yuuri, que había ido a los casilleros, y sin pensarlo me doy la vuelta y me lanzo a su regazo con energía hasta derribarlo. Me aprieto contra él en un abrazo de verdad necesitando mientras restriego mi rostro contra su pecho, adoro como huele.

—Makkachi —dice mi nombre entre risas. Acaricia con energía mis orejas y junta su rostro con el mío. Sus ojos son de un hermoso color y brillan como las estrellas del cielo. Puedo ver en ellos cariño y como no tengo muy pocas oportunidades como esta, no pierdo tiempo en lamer sus labios.

Su boca sabe mejor que cualquier comida que haya probado y por eso comprendo y a veces, solo a veces envidio que Viktor pueda besarlo cada que se le antoja.

—Makkachi —me llama Viktor, levanto la cabeza pero me rehusó a dejar el cálido regazo de Yuuri. —Puedo compartir contigo, pero… te estas excediendo amigo. —me reclama medio en broma, medio enserio.

—Solo quiere atención, verdad Makkachin… —me defiende Yuuri y yo aprovecho para volver a probar sus labios.

—¡Makkachi! —me reclama y no puedo evitar provocarlo más hasta que siento como tira de mi correa.

—¡Oi! Anciano, no le puedes tener celos a tu propio perro… déjalo ser.

—Pero Yurio, que lo está besando…

—Bueno, es natural que al perro le guste el cerdo —dice el rubio con malicia.

Una nueva escapa de los labios de ambos Yuris y yo meneo la cola feliz ante los berrinches de mi amigo.

La vida es bella, o al menos eso pienso ahora, antes… bueno antes fue muy diferente, de hecho, yo si recuerdo porque aprendí a saltar.

Desde el momento en que abrí los ojos en este mundo me di cuenta de que nada sería fácil. Fui el quinto de una camada de seis, y desde el principio el pelear por un bocado de leche se convirtió en una carrera por demostrar quién era más fuerte.

Mi madre nos miraba con ternura, como si nuestras peleas fueran solo juegos y no aquellas luchas campales que nosotros sentíamos librábamos cada día.

Conforme pasaban los días mis patitas fueron ganando fuerza y mis movimientos se volvieron más fluidos, hasta que por fin puede parame sobre mis cuatro extremidades sin temblar. Poco después descubrí la agradable sensación de correr y ladrar.

Un gusto que me duro poco pues fui separado de mamá y puesto junto a mis hermanos en una gran jaula que estaba ocupada por otros chorros de diferentes razas.

Algunos eran mayores que nosotros y parecían realmente ansiosos cuando la campanilla que anunciaba la apertura de la puerta principal sonaba y un humano se acercaba a nosotros. La euforia aumentaba cuando se trataba de un niño.

Por comentarios de mi madre sabía que los niños son como nosotros, cachorros en vías de aprender y descubrir su camino y lugar en esta vida, que ellos iban a la tienda para llevarse a alguno y convertirlo en su mascota.

—Quien te elija será tu amo y le deberás obediencia y respeto —decía con tono nostálgico.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo comprendí la razón de la algarabía, todos deseaban ser adoptados, formar parte de una familia. Para mí la idea era algo tonta, yo ya tenía una familia, tenía a mis hermanos y a mi madre, aunque a ella ya no me permitían verla.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, el hombre que nos alimentaba había llegado temprano y parecía de buen humor.

Como siempre la campanilla suena una y otra vez, pero nadie se asoma a nuestra jaula. Aun asi mis compañeros hacen escándalo.

Los demás cachorros pasan el tiempo imaginando cómo será su amo. Algunos anhelan fervientemente que sea un niño, otros un anciano, unos pocos un adulto que pueda cuidarlos adecuadamente. Piensan en todos los trucos que les enseñaran a hacer, las cosas nuevas que descubrían en compañía de su dueño.

Intento ignorarlos, mi idea de una buena vida no es tener que mostrarme sumiso con nadie, cuanto menos atender a sus caprichosos llamados o entretenerlo, para mí es simplemente tonto tener que aprender trucos para complacerlo. No estoy hecho para ser mascota.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya es muy tarde, la mayoría de mis compañeros se han hecho bolita listos para dormir, algunos acompañados y otros más solos. Y es entonces que casi por milagro se escucha nuevamente el timbre de la puerta, pero nadie se mueve. Sus respiraciones pausadas son consistentes con el sube y baja de sus pancitas, están profundamente dormidos. Además ¿Qué posibilidad hay que un niño venga a esta hora de la noche?

Así que, por mi parte tampoco me muevo, solo levanto la cabeza para observar mejor a quien ha entrado. Lo único que alcanzo a ver desde mi posición es un sombreo feo que no aviva para nada mi curiosidad y que por lo tanto me hace regresar a mi posición inicial, dispuesto a seguir a mis congéneres al mundo de los sueños.

―¿De qué raza lo prefieres?

Ante esa pregunta siento mi corazón latir, ¿acaso me he equivocado? Levanto la cabeza pensando que puede que hoy uno de nosotros se vaya.

―No lo sé, yo solo…

El timbre de aquella vocecita es tan dulce, parece algo triste y también… solitaria. Habla de forma desinteresada, y por su tono parece que de un momento a otro se soltara a llorar.

Un segundo después una cabellera platinada asomo por encima de la protección de la jaula. Distingo, entre el mar de hilos de plata que enmarcan la dulce cara del infante, dos zafiros preciosos un tanto enrojecidos ídem a su naricita.

Sin pensarlo me pongo en pie para acercarme y con toda la delicadeza que poseo levanto mis patitas logrando recargarlas contra la reja de la jaula y de esa forma mirar, casi de frente, al muchachito.

Su rostro tiene facciones finas y sinceramente es el humano más lindo que he visto hasta ese día. Pero ahora teniéndolo a escasa distancia compruebo lo que pensé al escuchar su voz, sus ojos gritan la enorme soledad que siente.

Gimo un poco, después gruño bajito, espero a que él se digne a acercarme su mano para poder darle un lamento que espero sea un consuelo. Quisiera poder tocarlo, pasearme entre sus piernas o ser sostenido en un enorme abrazo que amengüe su pena.

Él me mira, su boca dibuja una sonrisa nostálgica y yo ladro para animarlo.

Cuando menos me lo espero todos mis compañeros se han despertado y ladran deseando hacerse notar, captar la atención de aquel chico que tan solo unos instantes atrás pensé me miraba solo a mí.

Con resignación me acurruco en una de las esquinas, esperaría a mañana para enterarme a quien de todos eligió. Una parte de mi esta triste, esa parte que no se deja convencer cada que yo me repito que no necesito un dueño, una casa, una familia.

La verdad es que si deseaba ser elegido, ser mirado de una forma especial y saber que aquel que me dará nombre me consideraría también irremplazable. Que quiero hallar a alguien que me ame tanto como yo podía llegar a amarlo a él.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando finos dedos se deslizaron por debajo mi pecho y me elevaron hasta colocarme justo frente al rostro del muchacho de mirada triste y rostro bonito.

―Hola Makkachin ―dijo y entonces de sus dos hermosos ojos brotaron gruesas lágrimas, las cuales no dude en lamer. Gimotee quedito y me aferre a él cuando me abrazo contra su pecho. Era la sensación más deliciosa que pudiera haber experimentado en mi corta vida.

"Hola", conteste a mi manera, meneando la cola cuando pareció calmarse, no me quede quieto pues comencé a darle pequeños golpes con el morro, olía sensacional, a galletas. ―No te preocupes, nunca más estarás solo, de ahora en adelante siempre podrás contar conmigo ―prometí sin inhibición.

El pareció entenderlo porque volvió a abrazarme fuerte y murmuro ―gracias… muchas gracias amigo.

Mi corazón se estremeció. No era una mascota, él me había llamado amigo. Yo no debía ser servil, sino un apoyo. No era un mero perro en su vida, sino un compañero. Yo era su AMIGO.

―Vitya… debemos irnos ―exclamo el hombre mayor desde la puerta.

Con rapidez mi amigo camino a la salida, yo iba entre sus brazos, tomando nota mental del nombre de quien estaba eligiendo proteger. No podía creer lo feliz que era, lo afortunado que me sentía de no ser llamado mascota, y por eso me hice una promesa, intentaría hacer feliz a Vitya con todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

La vida con Viktor, como poco después supe era su nombre, corría de forma un poco tediosa. Casi nunca está en casa, pero valía la pena la espera pues cuando volvía siempre tenía una sonrisa, aunque un tanto melancólica, y tiempo para jugar conmigo.

Con él aprendí que los alimentos tenían diferentes nombres dependiendo la hora del día en que se consumían, así que podría decir que cenábamos juntos. También me entere de que asistía a un lugar llamado escuela que al parecer no era muy divertido y que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa sobre el hielo.

Yakov, el hombre anciano que lo acompañaba a todas partes y que fue quien me regalo a Vitya, es su maestro y le ha permitido llevarme de vez en cuando a la pista. Me encanta mirarlo moverse con gracia sin igual, su belleza de por si sublime crese aún más.

Es como ver revolotear a una mariposa sobre un capo de flores, perfecta, armónica con su entorno, pero sobre todo encantadora. Tanto que una vez intente entrar solo para acompañarlo en sus movimientos, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Pensé, grave error, apenas poner mis patitas sobre el hielo estas no lograron sostenerme, caí de pansa y salí disparado dando vueltas por toda la pista.

―Makkachin―grito Viktor atemorizado y corriendo en mi ayuda.

Lo bese gradecido como nunca antes, jamás volvería a intentar imitar a Vitya, estaba mareado y un poco asustado.

Viktor es increíblemente habilidoso, pero siempre está solo. Sus compañeros lo miran con envidia, y sus comentarios mordaces solo sirven para enfadar a mi amigo. Me gustaría ladrarles y morderlos para que se mantengan lejos de él. Que sepan que no está solo. Yo lo amo y le daré todo el cariño que necesita.

De hecho lo hice la primera vez que me llevo a la pista. Simplemente no pude contenerme y tras sentir sus horrendas miradas y malas intenciones casi me lance sobre ellos, yo protegería a Viktor.

―No, Makkachin, ¡basta! ―solicito él y yo obedecí, baje la cabeza pero no por eso deje de gruñirles en una advertencia bien explicita. Quien lo hiriera se las vería con mis colmillos. ―Lo siento… Makkachin no está acostumbrado a… —se disculpó sinceramente, un acto que me hizo arrepentirme enormemente de mi arrebato. Apreté los dientes y decidí no volver a hacerlo, al menos no de forma tan evidente.

Siempre caminamos a casa por la misma ruta. Atravesábamos tres cuadras y luego un parque en donde Viktor se dejaba caer en una banca que se encuentra junto al lago en el lado más apartado, y se quedaba contemplando por horas el cielo mientras este cambiaba sus colores hasta terminar vestido con su manto frio y oscuro. Solo entonces se levantaba y emprende de nuevo el camino de regreso al hogar. Todo ese tiempo se abrazaba a mí, se aferraba a mi pelaje y yo me quedo quietecito brindándole mi comprensiva compañía.

A veces lo escucho llorar quedito, sus lágrimas se pierden entre mis rizos castaños y yo restregó mi cabeza contra la suya. No me gustaba verlo triste, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer mucho más que brindarle mi compañía.

Viktor es un buen chico, una persona amable y fuerte que se esfuerza todos los días, así pues no lograba comprender porque al parecer solo yo y ese hombre, Yakok, éramos los únicos en ver sus cualidades.

Su madre lo amaba pero parecía un tanto distante, como si se sintiera intimidada por Viktor o simplemente no supiera como interactuar con él, nunca he visto a su padre, y su hermano mayor casi nunca está en casa, los días que llega ignora a Vitya descaradamente.

Ellos no me agradan. Y espero que pronto aparezca alguien más, alguien que descubra la magnífica persona que es Viktor y decida permanecer a su lado porque es bien sabido que nuestro tiempo de vida no es el mismo y no quiero irme dejándolo a merced de la soledad.

&&&[…]&&&

Llevo ya buen rato mirando la puerta, Viktor debió haber llegado hace tiempo a casa. Doy vueltas frente a la entrada preocupado.

Su madre mira de vez en cuando en mi dirección y se estruja las manos. Creo que también intuye que lleva demasiado tiempo fuera. Pasa un rato más y al fin ella toma su abrigo y antes de que incluso pueda hacer algo para mantenerme dentro salgo disparado a la calle.

Supongo que ella grita mi nombre, pero no me importa, lo único que en este momento vale es encontrar a Viktor.

No dudo en adentrarme en el parque que tanto frecuentamos y que muy al fondo casi siempre permanece solitario.

Para mi alivio no tardo en visualizar la silueta de Viktor, está parado frente al gran estanque y observa el agua como si fuera un fenómeno nunca antes visto. Ladro para hacerme notar. Él gira la cabeza y su largo cabello se mueve con gracia.

―Makkachin… ―jadea y se acuclilla para recibirme entre sus brazos. Se aferra a mí con fuerza. ―Yo…

Quiero ver sonreír a Viktor, detesto esa mueca fingida que tanto muestra a los demás. Detesto tener que soportar la amarga mentira de su vida feliz.

Me aparto de él, y olvidando el hecho de que despreciaba la idea de hacer trucos para divertir a los humanos, comencé a altar.

Viktor me observa, abre grandes sus bonitos ojos zafiro y su boca forma un corazón.

―¡¿Dónde has aprendido eso?! ―pregunta y exclama asombrado.

Yo me levanto en mis dos patas delanteras y giro. Vuelvo al suelo y vuelvo a brincar como deseando imitar los saltos que hace él sobre el hielo.

Vitya ríe, mi amigo ríe con fuerza al ver como ahora doy vueltas persiguiendo mi cola.

A diferencia de lo que pensé, no me siento humillado de hacer tonterías, al contrario, mi corazón late con fuerza de saber que he logrado alegrarle.

—Gracias amigo… —murmura, yo lamo su rostro y acaricio su rostro con el mío.

"te quiero tanto" grito en mi mente mientras beso su mejilla.

—Vamos a casa —dice y me dispongo a caminar a su lado.

Desde entonces tome la manía de brincar estando a su lado. Él parece feliz cada que me mira hacerlo, como si recordara algo.

.

&&&[…]&&&

.

—Viktor—llama Yuuri antes de disimuladamente acariciar su mejilla. —Prepare la cena, no tardes demasiado.

—No lo hare… —murmura deslizando su mano por la cintura del pelinegro y pegarlo a su cuerpo en una pose digna de un baile.

Yuuri pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vitya y lo veo sonreír. No es esa falsa sonrisa, tampoco se parece a las que me dedica a mí. Es diferente, es serena y llena de tranquila confianza, de una paz y felicidad que nadie además de Yuuri puede darle.

Yuuri se ha ido y yo espero por dos horas a que por fin Viktor termine su entrenamiento. Como años atrás, caminamos unas cuadras y luego atravesábamos el parque Viktor se detiene un segundo a contemplar desde la lejanía la banca que tanton tiempo fue el mudo testigo de su triste silencio. Pasamos junto al lago y sus ojos le dan un vistazo rápido al cielo que ya se pinta de colores granate.

Sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa y dice —hay que apresurarnos, Yuuri nos espera —esta contento y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve carmín lo delatan. Yo doy varios brincos frente a él y…

―¿En dónde has aprendido eso? ―pregunta feliz acariciando mi cabeza. ―No recuerdo cuando comenzaste a hacerlo, pero… ―y me abraza. ―Gracias amigo.

"No hay de que"

¿Fin?

N. A.

Woouuu! Amazing! Parece que de verdad les ha gustado este fic. Y para qué negarlo a mí también me encanta.

see you soon, my ladys…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	4. ¿amigos? o algo más

**A:**

 **Zryvanierkic:** tiene razón las mascotas son como angelitos en nuestras vidas.

 **Taurus95:** My lady le dejo un pañuelo.

 **New comencement:** Tomando en consideración sus palabras he decidido continuar este fic. Así pues disfrute de los capítulos venideros.

 **Tokiyasyo:** Mil gracias por leer y aún más por dedicarme unas cuantas palabras.

 **Hana-Kitzu:** My lady, la adoro. Cada que veo su nombre sé que hay alguien que de verdad aprecia mi trabajo del otro lado de la pantalla.

 **LD89:** Espero de corazón que los subsecuentes tengan esa misma emotividad.

 **:** Cualquier cosa que ponga en el comentario por mi estará bien. Lo que cuenta es saber que estoy logrando llegar a tocar sus emociones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Amistad? o algo más…**

Hoy es domingo y Yuuri está despierto. Lo sé. Sin embargo parece reticente a moverse un solo centímetro. Es una actitud un tanto extraña. Por lo regular yo no tengo ningún reparo en levantarme y salir de la alcoba en cuanto despierto, pero Yuuri sigue ahí, inmóvil, temiendo despertar a Viktor.

Aunque comprendo en cierta medida su temor.

Después de que Viktor supo de sus salidas clandestinas, de alguna manera su sistema se activó en modo alerta, así que ahora basta un leve movimiento en el colchón para que inconscientemente mi amigo se lance a abrazar el cuerpo a su lado con fuerza descomunal y si no lo encuentra despierta inmediatamente.

Pero hoy no creo que eso suceda, ayer se han acostado algo tarde después de un agotar día de entrenamiento que dejo completamente fuera de combate a Vitya. Baste con decir que no tuvo ni la fuerza para jugar entre las sabanas con Yuuri a la hora de dormir.

"No va a despertar" le aseguro a Yuuri entre gruñidos al tiempo en que tomo la manga de su piyama y tiro de ella para que se levante. Tengo ganas de salir, la mañana está fresca, el sol brilla y el barullo de las actividades enciende mi curiosidad.

―No, Makkachi ―sanciona Yuuri en un susurro débil que me hace gracia, tira de su manga para esconderla de mí, una reacción que solo logra que yo jale con mayor ahínco la prenda, esto me está divirtiendo. ¿A ver quién gana?

Por más que lo intenta Yuuri no logra controlar el tirón que doy pues he atrancado mi cuerpo con las patas y utilizado todas mis fuerzas halo hacía atrás. Cae de la cama con un golpe sordo que espero no le haya dolido.

Cuando veo que se sienta en la alfombra sin problemas y busca sus anteojos estirando la mano al buró, entonces doy varios brincos a su alrededor completamente satisfecho del resultado y de que no se haya lastimado.

Yuuri se incorpora con calma un tanto indignado, sin lograr evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibuje en sus labios después de un rato de hacerse el difícil.

―Bien, ya estoy levantado, ¿Ahora qué? ―me pregunta mientras acaricia mis orejas.

"Adoro a este chico", me digo antes de salir de la habitación con él pisándome los talones. Llego a la puerta principal y rasco la madera.

―¡Oh! ―exclama y sin pensarlo toma del perchero su abrigo y gorro para salir a la calle conmigo a un lado.

Ya fuera, miro en ambas direcciones de la acera, no se hacía adonde quiero ir. Marcho en el mismo lugar entusiasmado y para cuando he decidido el rumbo no vemos frenados por…

―¡Oi, cerdo! ―gritan a un costado de nosotros y mi ánimo aumenta al ver que se trata del Yuri rubio. Mi paseo matutino está mejorando a cada segundo.

Ladro y salto, aunque sin ser tan efusivo como para saltarle encima, no… eso solo lo hago con nuestro Yuuri, y aunque el rubio huela a gato me agrada. Su actitud hacía Viktor puede que no sea la mejor, pero sé que se preocupa de él, que al igual que Yuuri y yo puede darle una amistad incondicional.

Mientras ellos hablan, yo me dedico a observar a las miles de personas que deambulan por las calles. Algunas solas y otras en pareja. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿En base a qué exactamente los humanos eligen pareja?

Yo me guio por mi olfato. Yuuri huele delicioso y aunque todos… incluyéndome lo consideramos pareja de Vitya, nunca los he visto demostrar un gesto más profundo, uno que denote deseo… ammmm pues… como lo llamarían ellos… reproductivo.

Veo el amor en sus ojos, un amor profundo y abnegado, además de percibir la almizclada esencia de Viktor que busca incitar a Yuuri a una situación más fecunda, pero este último… como que no parece muy cooperativo.

¡Claro! cabe destacar que llevo mucho, pero mucho de convivir con Vitya y reconozco casi todos sus estados de ánimo gracias al cambio de su aroma.

Así por ejemplo cuando está feliz, no feliz de colmillos para afuera… no, sino una felicidad real y desbordante, Vitya huele un poco más dulce. Cuando esta triste su aroma es más como a café recién hecho, y cuando tiene deseos de retozar con Yuuri se vuelve frutal. Es un mero ejemplo, no es que mi amigo sea uno de eso frascos con perfume que cambia de aroma, aunque…. ¡Ah! Ya me enrede. Ni siquiera sé porque termine pensando en un perfume.

Con una sacudida general de mi cuerpo me deshago de las ideas todas hechas nudos.

―¡Oh! Makkachi… ―se acuclilla Yuuri tras mi gesto, me rasca las orejas como disculpa por haberse olvidado de mí, o al menos eso me parece. ―Debes estar aburriéndote ―me dice, luego eleva su mirada al rubio. ―Vamos a dar una vuelta. ¿Nos acompañas? ―ofrece con voz dulce y el otro muchacho asiente tímidamente, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y por estar perdido en mis pensamientos no he logrado escuchar la conversación.

Mientras caminamos tranquilamente, ellos más que yo, porque apenas llegar al parque quiero, insisto en que Yuuri suelte mi correa para poder mojarme en la fuente e intentar atrapar una de esas ratas voladoras.

Hoy si cazare una y se la llevare a Vitya, he visto que como aves, un poco más grandes que estas, pero… creo que una servirá al menos para el desayuno.

Al fin siento la libertad y corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me lanzo contra las aves y todas vuelan.

Gruño un bajito, estoy algo molesto. Doy varios brincos y ya sin pensarlo me meto al agua de la fuente para bajar mi frustración. Avanzo dificultosamente, disfrutando en gran medida la frescura y resistencia que el agua opone en mi avance.

―¡Hey! pero que hermoso perro ―dicen en ruso. Me detengo y levanto la cabeza pues he sentido que la voz vino de mi espalda. Y así es. Hay un hombre rubio de ojos azules que me observa con emoción. ―Ven amigo, acercarte. ―Hace un ruido bastante común con la boca que sé es una invitación, sin embargo, a Vitya no le gusta que sea amigable con todo el mundo, por eso me aproximo un poco, cuando estoy a escasos centímetros y él sonríe yo haga mi jugada.

Me sacudo con fuerza salpicándolo tanto como puedo. Salgo del agua y me apresuro a regresar con Yuuri mientras él intenta limpiar el agua de su rostro.

―¡Ey, espera! ―pide, pero no pienso hacerle caso.

―Makkachi ― Yuuri está llamándome, seguramente se asustó de no verme cerca. ―¡Makkachi! ― exclama un poco sorprendido al verme regresar goteando agua. Con apuro se acuclilla, se quita la bufanda para comenzar a restregarla por mi pelaje y secarlo lo más posible. Aun hace frio y teme que me resfrié. ―Fue mi culpa, no debí descuidarte ―murmura preocupado exprimiendo con fuerza la prenda y volver a repetir el proceso.

―это ваша собака? (¿Ese perro es tuyo?) ―pregunta el hombre de antes señalándome.

Yuuri no necesita saber ruso para comprender entre líneas que es lo que quiere saber el desconocido. Me abraza protectoramente y asiente suavecito dejando que sus cabellos negros acaricien su mejilla.

El nombre rubio sonríe, sé que está mirando a Yuuri cuando pregunta.

―как ваше имя красоты? (¿cómo te llamas belleza? )

Yuuri ladea la cabeza. Esta vez no ha logrado descifrar absolutamente ninguna palabra de la oración.

―Disculpe, pero no hablo ruso ―aclara en su perfecto inglés y el varón rubio aumenta su sonrisa

―Ya decía que debías ser un turista ―comenta también en inglés y con aire coqueto. ―Quieres que te de un tour por la ciudad. Sera un placer para mi pasear con tan agradable compañía.

A Yuuri se le han coloreado las mejillas. Niega fervorosamente. Coloca la correa en mi collar y tiria amablemente, lo suficiente para que sepa que debemos irnos, y cuanto antes mejor.

―Gracias por la oferta, pero no soy turista y me están esperando.

―¿Entonces vives cerca? ―arremete el tipo apresurándose a caminar al lado de Yuuri. ―Si piensas quedarte un tiempo sería bueno que aprendieras ruso y…

―Ya estoy tomando clases. Gracias. ―taja Yuuri apretando la correa entre sus manos.

―No es igual aprender con un instructor que con un nativo. ―insiste y yo estoy comenzando a molestarme pues veo la incomodidad ir ganando terreno en los gestos de Yuuri. ―Además… avanzarías mucho con la pronunciación si tú y yo… bueno, si ayudo a tus labios a practicar…

Mientras suelta aquella propuesta sus dedos rozan descaradamente la tela de la chaqueta de Yuuri, y… hasta ahí llego este tipo.

Con todo el dominio del que cuento gruño fuerte y procuro morder esa misma mano descarada levemente. No lo suficiente para abrirle la piel, pero si para meterle un susto.

El hombre grita, más como una reacción que por el dolor y Yuuri tira de mí para estrecharme en su regazo. No me ha regañado. Pero cuando el sujeto intenta llegar a mí con una mirada de odio él se pone en pie y no se lo permite. Interpone su cuerpo entre el tipo y yo y sus gestos se endurecen.

―Makkachin es un perro muy sensible. No le agradan las personas insistentes. Además de tener un dueño muy celoso y consentidor que se molestara muchísimo como se entere de este altercado. ―Es una amenaza y no creo que Yuuri esté hablando de mí. ―Le repito, agradezco sus intenciones, pero no estoy interesado. Ahora si me disculpa.

Se da la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salimos del parque. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera note cuando se ha marchado el Yuri rubio.

Mientras caminamos a paso un poco más calmado ladeo mi cabeza sin poder evitar preguntarme ¿Estaba hablando de mi o de él? Vitya tiene un carácter simple de comprender, pero Yuuri… Yuuri parece el mar en calma que guarda en su profundidad corrientes peligrosas.

Al llegar a casa retira la correa para inmediatamente atraerme en un abrazo amoroso.

―Makkachi, ―murmura y yo espero paciente. ―Sé que no eres Vicchan, que no importa cuánto te consienta, no estoy enmendando ninguna de mis culpas para con él… fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia y… en momentos como hoy no puedo evitar pensar que te pareces tanto a él. ―Sus dedos se aferran a mí y le correspondo lamiendo su mejilla y alguna que otra vez sus labios. ―Cuando era niño muchas de mis lágrimas terminaron en su suave pelaje, me dormía aferrado a él evitando soñar con lo solitaria que era mi vida. Vicchan me protegía contra los abusivos. De hecho, él hizo exactamente lo que tú acabas de hacer hace un rato. En un arrebato de cariño mordió a uno de mis compañeros de primaria que me había empujado al suelo. Los padres del niño exigieron a mis padres que sacrificaran a Vicchan. Y yo… yo no podría vivir si alejaban de mi único amigo. Tome un par de cosas para mí y para Vicchan y salimos de casa esa tarde, no pensaba volver jamás.

―¡Yuuri! ―llama Viktor. Yuuri se levanta para atenderlo dejándome a mí con ganas de escuchar lo demás de la historia.

Viktor apenas verlo aparecer frente a él se lanza a abrazarlo efusivamente. Yuuri le corresponde con timidez antes de separarse suavemente. Una nueva duda nace en mi ¿Cómo habrá sido Vicchan? ¿Qué clase de carácter habrá tenido? Si estuviera vivo… ¿Él sería mi pareja? ¿Nos complementarios tanto como lo hace Viktor con Yuuri? ¿Nosotros deberíamos poner el ejemplo y enseñarles como tener crías? ¿Yuuri consentiría que yo, siendo mayor a Vicchan fuera su pareja?

Con forme las dudas me asaltan he terminado entrando a la recamara donde veo la cartera de Yuuri, usando mis colmillos, no con poca dificultad la abro, y está, el dulce rostro de un pequeño caniche alegre me mira desde la imagen. Su pelaje es más oscuro que él mío, y por supuesto sus ojos tienen un brillo de fuerza y determinación que contrastan en demasía con la bondad y fragilidad de Yuuri.

Cuando llegue a Hasetsu su aroma estaba tan impregnado en Yuuri que mi propio instinto me obligo a lazármele encima buscando la procedencia de aquella esencia que parecía llamarme.

Me dolió saber que yo no tuve tanta suerte como Vitya y que posiblemente mi pareja ideal hace mucho que se había marchado de este mundo. Por eso, cada que tenía la oportunidad terminaba frente al altar de Vicchan, contemplándolo en esa foto en donde posaba junto a un Yuuri tan pequeño que me cuesta creer sea el mismo que hoy se pasea por el departamento.

Aun si disfruto estando junto a ellos. Y estoy seguro que adonde quiera que este Vicchan y yo algún día nos encontremos y esperaremos pacientes a que Vitya y Yuuri nos den alcance después de una grandiosa vida, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco solo.

―Makkachi. ¿Por qué lloras? ―me pregunta Yuuri entrando al cuarto, seguramente mis gimoteos debieron llamar su atención.

Sus precios ojos miel me observan un tanto sombrados de lo que hay entre mis patas.

―Makkachi… acaso tu…

―Yuuri! ¿Dónde estás? Mira… encontré mi viejo álbum familiar y… ―Vitya guarda silencio mientras nos observa inquisidor. ―¿Me perdí de algo?

―No ―contesta Yuuri acariciando mi nuca con cariño. ―Por qué no vamos al sillón y me cuentas sobre ese álbum. Es más, podemos hacer palomitas. ―dice con entusiasmo Yuuri y Viktor sale entusiasmado rumbo a la cocina muy dispuesto a cumplir lo pedido.

Una vez solos Yuuri me regala un beso y con una voz por demás confidencial me dice ―Sé que se hubieran llevado de maravilla, él era tan maravilloso como tú. Ya mañana terminare de contarte como se resolvió nuestra pequeña huida. Por ahora… ―y saca la foto de su cartera para dejarla con cuidado sobre mi canasta de mimbre. ―Puedes quedarte con esto.

Yo ladro feliz agradeciéndole el obsequio ocupando mi cama y recostando mi cabeza junto a la imagen. Lo veo irse apresuradamente al escuchar como Viktor comienza a gritar desde la sala.

Sí, yo también creo que nos hubiéramos llevado de maravilla, ¿verdad Vicchan? Tanto que este departamento ya estaría lleno de cachorros.

Un momento…

Elevo la cabeza y miro de mala gana la puerta, justo por donde se ha ido Yuuri. Después de todo lo ocurrido y no he logrado tomar una postura clara de la relación de esos dos. Meneo la cola y dejo por la paz al muchacho. Yuuri algún día sedera a los encantos de Vitya, dejaran los juegos y pasaran a algo más serio.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

N. A.

Sueñe con tierras lejanas y un mundo lleno de magia, con criaturas fantásticas y un amor trascendental.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._


	5. Momentos Vergonzosos

La canción "Amame como yo" de Manolo Galvan, es una melodía ya bastante añeja, pero no sé porque tengo la idea de que a Yuuri le gusta ese tipo de música.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

¡Ah! Y hago referencia al episodio 3 de la serie.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 Momentos Vergonzosos.**

Yuuri salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, una velocidad que apenas logre mantener, nunca igualar, porque corría varios pasos detrás de él a pesar de mi esfuerzo.

Bajamos las escaleras, pasamos el vestíbulo, salimos a la calle, el parque y continuamos avanzando hasta llegar al puente en donde, como déjà vu es cucho a Yuuri decir, ―No puedo creerlo… ―su voz suena agitada y aun así noto la angustia que siente mientras aprieta las manos en puños y aumenta la velocidad. Y me pregunto ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Me esfuerzo por no quedarme muy atrás. ―Viktor debe estar riéndose ―grita Yuuri con fuerza y yo ladro para hacerme notar y luego aulló acompañándolo en su dolor.

¡Oh! Sí, es la misma escena de cuando a Yuuri se le ocurrió comparar a Eros con el Katsudon. Sip también ese día salió corriendo y gritando lo avergonzado que estaba de que Vitya supiera de su muy inmadura forma de pensar.

Hoy no ha sido tan diferente.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, Yuuri preparaba una cena ligera para él y una un tanto más elaborada para Viktor mientras yo acercaba mi plato para que pudiera colocar la mitad de un sobre de carne asada, solo la mitad o terminare sin apetito y Vitya sabrá que me he adelantado con un aperitivo. Hasta ahí todo normal.

Yuuri tarea una canción, su voz es suave y melódica. De hecho me sorprende gratamente en el momento en que eleva la voz y a todo pulmón parece perderse en la canción. Con el cucharon en la mano en sustitución al micrófono, se deja llevar por el sentimiento que le inspira la letra.

 _Ámame como yo te estoy amando_

 _Quiéreme siempre te estaré esperando_

 _Húndete en mis brazos tan ardientes_

 _Alégrate con mis mañanas alegres._

Solo trae puesta una camisa de Vikto, los calcetines hasta media pantorrilla y las pantuflas peludas con carita de tigre que Yuri rubio le regalo. Supongo que es normal que se quede tan liviano de ropa pues se ha dado una ducha rápida apenas llegar del entrenamiento y, para que mentir, la verdad luce increíble.

Su cabello negro se mece con cada movimiento sensual de su cadera mientras se desplaza por la cocina picando cada ingrediente o colocando algún ingrediente.

El ritmo le sale tan natural que sin pensarlo brinco y salto a su lado mientras acompaño la canción con mis aullidos.

A Yuuri no le molesta, al contrario, toma mis patitas delanteras, una en su mano derecha y la otra en su cintura. Ambos bailamos desacompasados pues la pieza romántica, pero que importa, este Yuuri alegre y desinhibido es genial.

 _Desde que te conocí, me duele tu sufrimiento_

 _Tanto amor que yo te di, tanto amor que no tengo._

 _Escucha quiero decirte, algo que siento muy dentro_

 _Tendrás que amarme con fuerza por todo lo que te quiero_

El coro esta por repetirse. Yuuri me suelta, toma aire listo para cantar el coro con mayor entrega y es entonces cuando yo lo veo, pero al parecer Yuuri no lo nota porque canta…

― _Ámame como yo te estoy amando. Quiéreme siempre_ … ―y hasta ahí quedo su arranque de inspiración al ver como Viktor lo contemplaba con los ojos azules casi fuera de sus cuencas debido a la sorpresa.

Yuuri da un prudencial paso atrás, su pecho sube y baja tan agitado como su respiración. Está entrando en pánico.

Viktor parece notarlo y cuando está apunto de moverse del marco de la puerta Yuuri sale despavorido a la habitación en donde se encierra. Yo le sigo y alcanzo a entrar, lo veo ponerse lo primero que encuentra a su paso y luego, bajo la atónita mirada de Vitya, sale cual bólido del departamento.

Y es ahí en donde comenzamos este relato.

―Pero que vergüenza… ―grita Yuuri a todo pulmón sin dejar de correr.

Yo ladro. No creo que sea vergonzoso bailar, pero así es Yuuri. Todo nervios, todo pudor… todo ostra hermética.

Corre como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Aunque debo admitir que cada vez que pasa algo como esto Viktor lleva dibujada una sonrisa tonta durante días y Yuuri cada vez que se percata de ello agacha la cabeza ocultando el tono rojo que tiñe su rostro hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

Vitya evitara sacar el tema durante unos días pero a la larga…

―Yuuri ―llama Viktor con tono dulce. ―Puedes verme a la cara por favor. ―solicita y Yuuri menea la cabeza negando.

Están sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa, el desayuno parece ser en ese momento lo que menos importa al lado del suspiro que deja salir Viktor. Está cansado de la mirada evasiva de Yuuri.

―Yuuri, yo…

―Lo siento ―se disculpa Yuuri y Vitya no sabe ni porque. ―Supongo que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a descubrir cosas tontas sobre mí, pero…

Viktor sonríe, sonríe con esa increíble sonrisa con forma de corazón y los ojos brillantes que solo Yuuri puede hacerle mostrar.

―¡Ha que llamas tontas, si eso ha sido hermoso!

Yuuri ahora si lo mira de frente.

―Tienes una voz tan bonita y bien afinada… ―acota Viktor deshaciendo el espacio que los separa y derritiéndose cual helado al abrazarse del cuerpo de Yuuri. ―Yo… a pesar de gozar un tono de voz que muchos califican como seductor, la verdad es que soy muy malo para cantar, desentono como no tienes idea e… ¡hiciste cantar a Makkachin! Eso fue grandioso.

Yuuri estalla a carcajadas, ―¿me estás diciendo que prefieres que haga dueto con Makkachin en una canción de amor en lugar de contigo? ― se abraza de Viktor y sin pensarlo le planta un casto beso en los labios.

Un beso que solo logra aumentar en varios grados la felicidad de Vitya.

―Bueno, podemos intentarlo, solo no te burles de mi cuando no me salga ni la primera estrofa.

Yuuri lo abraza con mayor fuerza. Y por su mirada sé que está pensado algo así como: ¿Viktor haciendo el ridículo? ¡Eso es imposible!

Una idea que se borrara de su cabeza en cuanto lo escuche cantar. Sería tan malo que propusiera un concurso. Doy varios saltos junto a ellos para atraer su atención.

―Creo que a Makkachin le ha gustado la idea. ―menciona Viktor con entusiasmo.

¡Claro que me ha gustado! Si gano quiero un filete y dormir con Yuuri en la cama por una semana. Ladro entusiasmado y pongo mis patitas sobre las piernas de Yuuri mientras lamo su mejilla.

―¡Ah! No, eso sí que no Makkachin. Yuuri no puede ser tu premio. Canino tramposo, como sabes que voy a perder por eso…

―Viktor, pero que dices, Makkachin solo…

―Yo lo conozco mejor y se lo que está pensando.

Una guerra de miradas inicia entre nosotros dos. Mis ojos negros sostienen el reto de las pupilas azules de mi mejor amigo hasta que los ojos de Viktor lagrimean y parpadea. Ha perdido.

Ladro por demás contento. Me lanzo a los brazos de Yuuri mientras lamo sus labios con ganas.

―Acepto mi derrota, Makkachin, cuida bien de él… ―acota lloroso y cabizbajo desde el sofá de la sala.

Yuuri ríe ante la escena. Yo ladeo la cabeza y ladro. Está bien, me conformare con el filete.

Con un tímido tirón en su manga le pido a Yuuri que vaya a consolar a ese hombre mocoso que sufre por una tontería. Mientras veo a Yuuri sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo me digo, con todo ese melodrama no entiendo como Yuuri aun piensa que su mentalidad es infantil. Porque si ese es el estándar entonces Viktor está en pañales.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

N.A.

Casi pegue el grito en el cielo cuando vi la cantidad de comentarios para este fic. Me hizo inmensamente feliz saber que les ha gustado.

Y si les doy la razón. Como que llevaba una tendencia medio melancólica la cual quise redimir con este capítulo. Espero haberlo logrado.

Sobre si Viktor canta bien o no… bueno, siempre he dicho que no se puede ser genial en todo.

Sin más les envió saludos a todas y todos lo que han apoyado esta historia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Pelea

Ok… Con este capítulo respondo al **RETO** de **Patty81medina,** espero su veredicto my lady.

Pero también aproveche para responder a **Hana-Kitzu,** my lady le dejo la continuación de ese recuerdo.

A , Hatake-Seikatsu, Rinachi, Guest, New comencement, AsashiDragneel77, Lile1212, Boa Katsuki, Gabyakiko, Jesssicaraya, Zryvnierkic y AdelY-sensei…

Les envio un gran saludo y les doy las gracias de todo corazón por dedicarme unos minutos de su precioso tiempo para dejarme un comentario. No saben cuánto significa para mi leer su comentarios, quizás algunos más cortos que otros, pero todos y cada uno me dice que hay alguien detrás de la pantalla que valora mi trabajo.

Mil gracias.

Quedo de vos y espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo que es bastante más largo de lo que tenía pensado en un principio.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 Pelea.**

Yuuri está molesto. Esa es una verdad evidente. Empero… el ¿Por qué? No está del todo claro, al menos no para Yuri rubio ni para mí, pues acabamos de regresar de mi paseo vespertino.

Cuando nos fuimos todo estaba bien, Vitya estaba terminando la tercera repetición a su programa corto, pues a pesar de tener montado la base, aún cree que puede mejorarlo agregándole alguna pirueta o salto.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba en el gimnasio aledaño a la pista calentando para trabajar en su rutina en cuanto el equipo ruso desalojara el hielo para la hora de comer.

Fue ahí cuando Yuri rubio se ofreció a darme un paseo, ya que tenía que regresar a casa porque había olvidado dejarle alimento a su gato y considero que llevarme de compañía era buena idea.

Vitya agradeció el gesto pues de esa manera él podía concentrarse al cien por ciento y posponer por unas horas la hora de la comida.

Como dije, cuando salimos tomo estaba bien.

Yuuri toma sus cosas al vuelo, mete cuanto pude en la maleta de deporte y sale a toda prisa. Al pasar a nuestro lado, Yuri rubio intenta preguntar y entonces, cuando nos mira algo dentro de mi retrocede. Los ojos ámbar de Yuuri son dos fríos témpanos que hielan la sangre.

Y por primera no estoy seguro de que Yuuri sea el indicado para estar junto a Vitya.

¡Viktor! Exclamo en mi mente, si a mí me ha afectado la actitud de Yuuri no quiero ni pensar como estará mi amigo. Giro en redondo a buscarlo. Cuando al fin lo ubico me acerco titubeante. Su aroma es saldo. No el que desprende naturalmente el sudor sino otro más picante. Está a punto de estallar.

―Vitya… ―dice Yakov con tono medido.

―Ahórratelo Yakov ―gruñe con voz gruesa, los ojos clavados en el piso y las manos apretadas en puños conteniéndose lo mejor que puede. Levanta sus cosas ya sale casi atropellando a cuanto se le atraviesa en su camino.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―cuestión Yuri rubio. Yo paro orejas para enterarme de cualquier cosa que digan porque me interesa saber que ha sucedido. Nunca los había visto de esa manera.

―La verdad no lo sabemos ―responde Mila demostrando preocupación en sus ojos azules ―Hace dos horas cuando salimos a comer, ellos se quedaron practicando, y cuando volvimos ambos se estaban mirando como si fueran enemigos acérrimos.

―¿Y no dijeron nada? ―arremete Yuri rubio. ―¿El anciano no dijo o grito nada…? Fue así… ¿solo se miraban con odio?

―Bueno… Viktor menciono algo como… "fue una niñería, pero no pensaba quedarme mirando". ―cito Georgi intentando imitar la pose de autosuficiencia de Viktor. ―y Katsuki le respondió. "¡Ah! Pero yo si debo guardar silencio y tragarme todo".

La verdad es que con tan poca información no puedo ni imaginarme que fue lo que sucedió y por lo tanto tampoco sé cómo ayudarlos.

―Basta de cotillear, a trabajar todos ―ordena Yakov y los patinadores se miran como considerando una rebelión. Yakov suspira y agrega para calmarlos. ―Hablare con Vitya, un entrenador no pude ir por ahí peleando con su pupilo.

Veo a los compañeros de Viktor suspirar más tranquilos al saber que ese hombre, que es casi como el padre de mi amigo, se hará cargo de la situación, yo por mi parte no pienso dejarlo por completo en sus manos.

Apenas veo que todos entran a la pista me las ingenio para soltarme de la correa y sin que nadie lo note me escabullo.

Lo primero es saber qué fue lo que paso.

Me dirijo a los vestidores, pero en lugar de entrar sigo derecho por el corredor hasta una bodega. Con mis patas delanteras empujo apoyando todo mi peso para abrir la puerta que se mueve rechinando de manera desagradable.

Gruño un poco para anunciarme y me siento sobre mis patas traseras a esperar.

No tardo en escuchar los chillidos agudos de a quien he venido a buscar, su cola y orejas enormes, su pelaje negro y aquella nariz puntiaguda son idénticos a muchos otros roedores, sin embargo él y su familia tiene algo de diferente, y no solo el hecho de vivir en la pista, sino que son files admiradores de Vitya.

―¡Hola Makkachin! Tanto tiempo, creí que ya te habías olvidado de los amigos.

―Eso nunca Rony. De hecho, ya estaba buscando un momento para darme una escapada y venir a saludarlos ―le respondo animado. No es común que seres como nosotros logren apreciar la belleza del deporte artístico. Si los humanos con mayor apreciación por el arte no lo hacen cuanto menos…

―Y dime… ¡es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¿Nuestro Viktor ya tiene pareja? ―chilla otra voz a mi izquierda, me vuelvo para ver sobre una caja a Suky, una de las miles de hermanas de Rony.

―Aun no estoy seguro de si son o no pareja… ellos no han intentado tener cachorros ―digo con algo de desilusión.

―¡Oh! ―se decepciona Suky. ―Es una lástima, su hembra es muy linda y huele tan bien ―exclama y yo entrecierro los ojos preguntándome cuando ella se acercó a Yuuri. ―Además es muy amable.

Un barullo general se escucha y es hasta ese momento en que me doy cuenta de que tengo a varias decenas de ratones a mí alrededor.

―El otro día me encontró husmeando, y creí que iba a morir. ― comienza a relatar Suky, me parece que está muy entusiasmada con Yuuri. ―Al menos me contente con saber que sería a manos de una belleza. Sus ojos me miraron y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… ¡Dios! Me derretí de emoción cuando coloco un pedazo de pan frente a mí… y dijo… "solo no te acostumbres". ¡Ah! Es un sueño…

Yo rodé los ojos y lancé un resoplido tratando de ignorar el alboroto a mí alrededor, las pequeñas vocecitas exclamaban entusiasmadas unas a favor y otras tantas en contra. Debía comenzar a vigilar más de cerca a Yuuri.

―¡A CALLAR! ―grito Rony y se formó el silencio. Supongo que al morir su padre él asumió el mando. Y como los roedores no viven tanto sé que a Rony tampoco le queda mucho, cuando salí de Rusia con Viktor él ya un adolecente y lo meses que estuvimos en Japón no pasaron de en balde. ―Ahora sí, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí Makkachin? ―Me pregunta poniendo completa atención.

―Quería preguntar si alguno sabe ¿porque discutieron Viktor y Yuuri?

Los ratones a mi alrededor comenzaron a cuchichear con entusiasmo hasta que uno de ellos brinco cerca de Suky para decir.

―Ellos no discutieron aquí ―aseguro con firmeza era un roedor joven de pelaje café.

―Pero sus compañeros de pista dijeron que… ―intente debatir la respuesta.

―Ellos salieron unos minutos después de su líder, ya sabes… el sujeto viejo y feo…―acota mientras con gesto exagerados describe a Yakov.

Me quede pensando, nunca considere la posibilidad de que Vitya y Yuuri hubieran salido, simplemente di por hecho que ellos se quedaron en la pista.

―¿Alguien sabe a dónde fueron? ―pregunte con la esperanza de obtener más información.

―Viktor menciono la comida del Restaurante Thoumieux, tú sabes… ese tan exclusivo que esta aun lado de la Plaza Roja ―acoto otra voz. ―Aunque dudo que tuvieran tiempo de ir hasta allá ―y la risita que le sigue a ese comentario me dice que es una chiquilla.

Pero, en ese punto tenían razón, la pista estaba a una buena distancia de la Plaza Roja como para ir y regresar en menos de dos horas. Gemí quedito, la verdad me estaba desanimando.

―¡Ey! Es nuestro ídolo quien tiene problemas, vamos chicos piensen, debe haber algo que podamos hacer por Makkachin. ―Alienta Rony con entusiasmo.

Un nuevo rumor se distendió por la bodega hasta que un pequeñín de orejitas rosas se posó junto a mi pata.

―Yo sé quién podría ayudarte a saber a dónde fueron ―aseguro un ratoncito moviendo graciosamente su naricita. Los cachorros de cualquier especie son tan lindos, me dije mientras olfateaba poco al chiquitín, luego con una agilidad sin igual veo al peque trepar por la pared hasta una ventanita corredera que funcionaba como ventilación, y salir solo para un segundo después volver seguido de una paloma.

―Él es Rocky, un ferviente seguidor de Yuuri… ―presento el chiquitín al ave.

―A lo que vamos… ¿Sabes a donde fueron esos dos hoy en la tarde? ―pregunto a raja tabla Rony.

―¡Que si lo sé! ¡Vaya que lo sé! Yo lo sé todo de Yuuri. Y no es como si fuera un acosador… PORQUE NO LO SOY… simplemente me encanta mirar como despierta por las mañanas, su rostro tan apacible y esos pequeños morritos que hace cuando el sol cae sobre sus parpados. Apreciar como las prendas son cambiadas, deslizándose con desesperante lentitud por su cuerpo. Quedarme sin aliento cada que lo veo hablar por teléfono y por casualidad se gira a la ventana con aquella sonrisa más brillante que el sol. Porque no es lo mismo ser acosador que solo un poco adicto a contemplar como el agua de la ducha recorre su piel blanca, o contemplar sin pestañar cuando su mano baja a aquella parte entre sus muslos para…

Un gruñido de mi parte hace que guarde silencio. Estoy a punto de lanzarme encima de esa ave fisgona y morbosa, he pelado mis dientes y de no ser porque me interesa más saber a dónde han ido Vitya y Yuuri ya tendría su cabeza entre mis fauces, después de todo, ¡ha estado espiando a Yuuri!

―¿A dónde han ido? ―pregunto controlándome lo mejor que puedo y dejando salir un gruñido entre palabra y palabra.

Veo temblar a Rocky antes de responderme ―Al café Ukrop, el de la avenida Malaya Konyushennaya.

Eso tiene sentido, no está muy lejos y sirven alimentos varios. Conociendo a Vitya no aguanto el hambre y decidió ir por un refrigerio rápido.

Doy las gracias y a las carreras salgo de ahí, tengo que continuar mi averiguación antes de que Yuri rubio se percate de mi huida. No con poca dificultad salgo de la pista de entrenamiento evitando ser notado por cualquiera de los patinadores.

Son aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y el sol ya comienza a caer. Los días duran tan poco en esta parte del mundo.

Camino a paso rápido, casi trotando, es ahora cuando agradezco que Yuuri sea tan vivaz, porque gracias a su régimen de entrenamiento he logrado mantener mi condición física.

―¡Ey! Makkachin ―gritan a mi derecha. Me detengo y con un ladrido le hago saber a mi amigo Sigmund que lo he escuchado a pesar de que está a varios metros lejos de mí. ―¿A dónde vas tan aprisa? ―pregunta él al verme acercar.

Sigmund es un San Bernardo, y por lo tanto en tamaño es más grande que yo. Lo conozco porque su dueño es el propietario una de las pocas floristerías de San Petersburgo, por eso y porque de hecho el establecimiento esta de camino a la pista de Hielo y Viktor tiene la manía de saludar a todo el mundo.

―Vitya y Yuuri han peleado, y una paloma fisgona me dijo que los vio ir a la cafetería Ukrop, así que pensé en ir para averiguar el motivo. Necesito saberlo para…―mientras le cuento no puedo evitar acercarme a las azucenas. Sé que las flores favoritas de Yuuri son los cerezos pero últimamente cuando pasamos por aquí sus ojos se clavan en estas flores en particular.

―Pues si fueron. Pero no pelearon ahí ―aseguro con su tono de voz pastosa. Se relame los labios y se deja caer en la entrada de la floristería con flojera.

―¿Y tú como lo sabes? ―pregunte un tanto escéptico. No es por menos preciar su opinión, pero Sigmund es un tanto despistado y poco observador.

―Porque acompañe a mi dueño a tomar un pedido para el establecimiento, este fin de semana hay una recepción de…

―Sin detalles. Solo dime si viste a Vitya y a Yuuri.

―Cuando llegamos ellos ya iban de salida. Y no creo que estuvieran peleados porque iban de la mano. Ya sabes cómo les gusta a los humanos sujetarse para demostrar cariño. Viktor tenía esa sonrisa tonta en forma de corazón. Se veía feliz.

Di un suspiro profundo. Si no fue en la cafetería ¿entonces a donde más debía buscar?

―Porque no le preguntas a Brutus ―me aconsejo el San Bernardo bostezando sin recato.

Lo mire con claro desconcierto, ¿que tenía que ver el Gran Danés de la carnicería con mi dilema?

Sigmund pareció leer mi desconcierto y aclaro.

―Brutus estaba paseando por esas calles, sabes que antes fue callejero y no ha perdido del todo la costumbre de salir solo. Además, al parecer… como decirlo sin que te molestes…

No pude evitar pelar los dientes, esto me está oliendo mal. Que lo dijera de una vez, estaba haciéndome perder tiempo valioso.

―Bueno, sabes que Brutus es como decirlo… amante de lo bello y desde pequeño Viktor ha sido… un poco más que un lindo cachorro y ahora…

―Mejor no me digas… ―corto su explicación. No estoy de humor para saber la fantasía del Danés aventurero.

―Mi recomendación sigue en pie. Después de todo Brutus no pierde oportunidad de seguir a Viktor cuando se lo encuentra. En especial ahora que se ha conseguido una pareja, porque esa hembra suya huele bien y es amable con todos los caninos del barrio.

Doy otro gruñido. Yuuri va a tener que aguantar mi presencia 24/7 porque no pienso volver a dejarlo solo, mira que andar confraternizando con cualquier perro.

Le agradezco a Sigmund la información antes de dar media vuelta con rumbo a la carnicería de Don Pavel.

Son apenas unas cuadras y no tardo en avistar al Gran Danés.

Brutus sonríe de lado con cara de suficiencia, o más bien de gánster, antes de saludarme. No me molesto en parecer amistoso, de hecho tengo ganas de reclamarle por acercarse a Vitya y a Yuuri, ellos son MIS humanos.

―Makkachin. Un placer verte. ―Saluda mientras busca con su olfato a cualquiera de mis amigos.

―Ni te molestes, ellos no vienen conmigo ―le informo con tono mordaz.

―Una lástima. La hembra de tu dueño tiene un aroma exótico, no es de por aquí eso es seguro, y me vuelve loc… ― en este punto gruño y pelo los colmillos, estoy más que furioso.

―Aléjate de Yuuri. ―advierto acentuando mi enfado.

―Pues a ella parece gustarle acariciar mi pelaje. Dice que soy un perro bastante intimidante, pero amoroso… quizás debería aclararle que solo soy amoroso con quien lo merece. Y vaya que ella lo vale. Viktor supo buscarse muy bien a su pareja.

Ambos nos medimos, cualquiera al vernos pensaría que estamos por iniciar una pelea y no estarían tan equivocados.

―Solo respóndeme una pregunta para que pueda largarme ―le digo con molestia. ―Viste a Viktor y a Yuuri el día de hoy.

Brutus me mira con desagrado, pero igual contesta

―Sí, los vi hace como hora y media. Salían de Ukrop. Caminaron un par de cuadras y estaba por alcanzarles para recibir las atenciones merecidas cuando un alboroto llamo mi atención. No alcance a ver el principio de su molestia, pero esa tal Yuuri intentaba caminar a toda prisa mientras Viktor iba detrás. La tomo del brazo y ella lo aparto. Si lo deja yo me apunto a cuidarla. O quizás quieras quedarte con la chica y yo pueda hacer mi jugada con Viktor. No me molestaría. Él es un hombre increíble y muy consentidor.

―Aléjate de ellos Brutus, ya tienes dueño, Don Pavel es un buen hombre y te quiere.

―¿Y? yo prefería mil veces tener a un dueño como Viktor. Saldría en portadas de revista. Dormiría en su cama y… ¡Dios! Puede que hasta me deje jugar con su chica. Por su olor yo diría que es una hembra candente.

Le ladro con fuerza, mi pelaje se eriza, estoy a un palmo de lanzarme a su cuello si sigue hablando de esa manera de Yuuri y Vitya. Logro calmarme lo suficiente para gruñirle en advertencia y dar media vuelta.

Dejando de lado toda la pedantería y descaro de Brutus al menos ahora sé a dónde ir. A unas cuadras en dirección de la pista de patinaje se encuentra la oficina de correos y ahí vive mi buen amigo Carl.

Es de raza pequeña, de hecho, creo que es el único perro Chihuahua de la ciudad. Los de su casta no aguantan el clima tan helado de Rusia, pero él tiene la suerte de tener como dueña a una mujer encantadora que lo abriga y pone el calefactor a la máxima potencia para que este cómodo.

Unos veinte minutos después de mi desagradable encuentro y de muchos, muchos saludos a mis conocidos que voy encontrando de paso llego a la oficina de correos. Espero paciente a que algún cliente empuje la puerta y consigo colarme dentro.

―Carl ―llamo con apremio.

El sol afuera ha comenzado a descender y debo volver lo más pronto posible.

―Makkachin. Qué gusto verte… y ¿Viktor? ¿Está mandando la postal habitual a su madre? ―pregunta buscando por todos lados a Vitya.

―No, he venido solo ―respondo y antes de que me pregunte más cosas comienzo a relatarle lo sucedido y mi esperanza de que él sepa de la pelea.

―Pues no vi nada. Sí los vi pasar, y sí, la chica lucia molesta, pero no vi porque.

Bajo la cabeza desanimado, ya no se adonde más buscar.

―Pero si paso cerca de aquí sé a quién puedes preguntarle. Espera un segundo ―solicita mientras a toda marcha se mete detrás del mostrador. Cuando regresa trae entre sus dientes un pedazo de carne. ―Esto es para Laika. Llévaselo y dile que vas de mi parte. Puede que se vea algo intimidante, pero es una gran chica y seguro que ella si podrá contarte lo que quieres saber. ―Tomo el pedazo de carne con delicadeza y pongo atención a lo que Carl sigue hablando. ―Si paso en este vecindario entonces ella es tu gato.

―¡Gato! ―exclamo y asombrado casi atragantándome con el pedazo de carne entre mis fauces.

―Sí, Laika es una gata callejera ―acota como si nada Carl.

Me le quedo mirando un segundo. ¿De verdad mi amigo ha entablado amistad con un gato? Meneo la cabeza negando, desde que vi el dolor en la mirada de Yuuri al no poder casarse con Vitya porque ambos son machos me dije que no caería en el mismo error de los humanos. Que no despreciaría a nadie por ser quien es.

Así pues, esta es mi primera oportunidad de demostrar que no soy discriminativo.

―Gracias. Le preguntare a esa amiga tuya. Espero que pueda ayudarme.

Mi respuesta parece alegrarle el alma a Carl, quien animadamente me describe como es y me asegura que no me arrepentiré de hacer tratos con ella.

Salgo de la oficina de correros y enfilo hacia la derecha, en dirección contaría a la pista, unos pasos y veo el callejón. Entro con tiento y casi de inmediato una sombra pasa frente a mí.

―¡Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí. Sí es nada más y nada menos que la mascota más famosa de toda Rusia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Makkachin?

Me he quedado helado. La sombra que vi era ella, su pelaje es tan negro como el de Yuuri, y aunque no brilla de la misma manera se nota suave. Otro parecido que de inmediato llama mi atención son sus ojos de color ámbar.

Laika a pesar de vivir en la calle tiene un aire elegante, sus movimientos son finos e intimidantes, y aunque me cueste admitirlo… es hermosa.

―Y bien... ¿te ha comido la lengua un ratón? ―se burla, y hasta la risita guasona que suelta me parece melodiosa.

―Yo… ―y dejo frente a ella el trozo de carne que llevo entre los dientes. ―Carl me ha pedido que te traiga esto. Y quisiera hacerte un par de preguntas... si me lo permites.

Ella me mira recelosa. Pero al final acepta.

Le cuento mi dilema y ella asiente a cada tanto como si estuviera mejor enterada que yo. Al terminar mi relato Laika lame su pata y se peina hacia atrás.

―Bueno no era para menos. Si yo hubiera estado en los zapatos de Yuuri le habría arañado la cara como mínimo.

―Pero… ¿Por qué pelearon? Ellos nunca…

―Corazón, la palabra nunca desaparece de nuestro vocabulario cuando el "por primera vez" aparece en una oración ―acota ella poniéndose en pie y deslizándose por la marquesina de una ventana con aquel andar cadencioso que me hace pensar que si Yuuri fuera un animal seguramente sería esta linda gatita. Al menos en su modo Eros.

Ella dio un suspiro y se hecha sobre el descanso metálico de una escalera de emergencia, sus garras deshacen la carne que no sé cómo ha logrado subir hasta ahí sin que yo lo note.

―Seré lo más clara que pueda contigo. Los gatos no somos seres literales. Nos gustan los matices y hablamos de manera enigmática, claro está es solo por costumbre, no es que busquemos confundir las diminutas mentes de otros animales. Pero siendo amigo de Carl pues… digamos que hare el esfuerzo de no irme por las ramas.

Con un gesto humilde agradezco el favor, por alguna razón que desconozco este minino me hace sentir pequeño.

―Vikto Nikiforv suele ser el centro de atención de muchas y muchos de su especie ―argumenta ella dejando colgar una de sus patas con elegancia. ―Supongo que eso lo sabes de sobra. Lo que me temo no has tomado en cuenta ni tú, ni Viktor es que ese chico suyo también tiene su encanto.

Doy un jadeo al escucharla hablar, ella es la primera que se refiere a Yuuri como varón. Lo que me hace deducir su aguada inteligencia. Todos al saberlos pareja y conscientes de que Viktor es macho han dado por hecho que Yuuri es hembra, todos menos Laika.

Ella sonríe de lado al deducir mis pensamientos, pero no hace ninguna observación y sigue hablando de lo que me ha traído hasta ella.

―Así que supongo que verlo platicar con otro macho no fue del agrado de Viktor. Cuando menos cuando el pelinegro sonreía con tanta libertad. Vi la ira ir ganando terreno, algo poco común en tu dueño, y entonces como todo buen tonto, se dispuso a buscar la forma de atraer nuevamente la atención de su pareja. Lástima que escogió el peor modo posible. Algunas hembras jóvenes lo reconocieron y se acercaron a él, le pidieron una foto. Viktor acepto pavoneándose de menera un tanto evidente, pero supongo que nunca vio venir el atrevimiento que tuvo una de ellas al besarlo. Viktor la aparto, pero era demasiado tarde. Su infidelidad ya había sido vista.

―Entonces fue eso… ―gimo quedito. La verdad me esperaba muchas cosas menos algo así.

―¿Y qué esperabas sabueso? Viktor es un macho codiciado. Varias hembras estarían dispuestas a tener sus cachorros. Varios están en contra de esa relación porque es un desperdicio que… ¡Oh! No me digas que tú pensabas que ellos podían tener hijos…

Y Laika se echó a reír como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se destornillaba de la risa mientras me señalaba.

―Eres un pobre cachorro sin experiencia. ―Señala burlonamente. ―Ahora ve he intenta arreglar un pleito de amantes, pero antes porque no primero inventas la cura para el cáncer.

Gruño un poco al sentirme ofendido. Soy más viejo que ella y seguramente viviré más, pero en cuanto a experiencia de vida siento que Laika me ha superado.

―Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar… ¿Qué harías? ―pregunto con cierto resentimiento.

Ella entrecierra sus felinos ojos tan parecidos a los de Yuuri y eso me hace estremecer, gira completamente su cuerpo sobre la escalera describiendo una preciosa floritura, se relame los bigotes y responde.

―Nada.

―Pero ellos son…

Laika baja de un salto agraciado hasta el contenedor de basura que está a mi costado, se acerca a mí y con sensualidad pasa su lomo por debajo de mi barbilla. Su cola larga y estilizada se enrosca en mi cuello y no puedo creer lo bien que huele.

―Makkachin. Tú los amas ―asegura y la pose que ha tomado me roba el aliento.

Es un gato me digo mientras siento como su cola ha dejado una caricia casi etérea al deslizarse sobre mi rostro. Cada uno de mis rizos pide por un poco más de contacto.

―Por eso buscas como ayudarlos, pero… ¿no los cachorros aprenden más rápido cuando dejas que cometan sus propios errores? ¿No es mejor dejar que aprendan a caminar y luego a correr por su propia cuenta? Viktor nunca se ha visto receloso de perder lo que tiene, porque hasta hace poco no tenía nada que atesorar, y… ¿no has pensado que incluso tú presencia en algunas ocasiones más que ayudar impide que ellos se reconcilien cómo se debe?

Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender lo que ella me ha querido decir… ¿reconciliarse como se debe? Si veo que son felices. Ella vuelve a reír.

―Los amantes solo pueden terminar sus peleas con una reconciliación carnal. Ahí en donde el amor toma forma física y se entregan sin reparo. Donde sus aromas se mezclan y por fin llevan una parte del otro sobre la piel. Una marca de propiedad. Yuuri no ha recibido eso y por eso Viktor siente el temor de perderlo.

―Yuuri nunca lo dejaría, lo ama con todo su corazón.

―Y si lo ama tanto como dices… ¿Por qué no han… ―ella me mira, como intentando discernir la mejor palabra para expresar lo que piensa. ―Tenido sexo?

―¿sexo? ―y ahí va otra palabra para mi vocabulario o en todo caso, otro motivo para que Laika vuelva a reírse de mí.

―Si… tú sabes. Cuando desnudos se montan uno sobre otro mientras gritan y gimen por que el macho mete…

―¡Ah! ―gimo al entender. ―Sí, si… vale ya lo entendí… ―grito un tanto avergonzado.

Bajo la cabeza al suelo y tapo mis ojos con mis patas delanteras. Pero qué horror. Ella lo dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y yo estoy tendido en el suelo todo avergonzado. La escucho reír, para cuando me animo a ver ella ha vuelto a su lugar en el descanso de la escalera.

―Si eso era todo entonces me retiro ―ella toma el trozo de carne y salta con gracia cuatro escalones y continua su ascenso a la azotea. Una vez arriba se asoma y dice ―Cuidado al volver a casa galán. No me gustaría que ninguno de tus sedosos risos pasara un mal rato por la lluvia.

En el cielo retumba un trueno seguido de su compañero inseparable el relámpago. Salgo del callejón y corro, a medio camino me detengo. Es muy tarde y dudo que la pista este abierta. Sera mejor ir a casa.

Un aguacero se suelta. Estoy empapado y un poco… pero solo un poco perdido.

Camino despacio intentando distinguir entre la oscuridad y este chubasquero que no me deja ver bien la forma de los edificios para ubicarme.

Cada vez me siento más extraviado y una parte de mi comienza a asustarse. No debí abandonar la seguridad de las calles conocidas. O por lo menos debí regresar mientras había luz de día. Otro relámpago atraviesa el cielo y yo me hago bolita. Nunca había estado fuera tan noche y sin Viktor.

Viktor… Vitya… encuéntrame. Yuuri… ven a buscarme.

―…chin! … achin!... kachin!

Levanto mis orejas, creo haber escuchado algo.

―KACHIN!

Me levanto de donde estoy y ladro, ladro tan fuerte como puedo para hacerme escuchar sobre este ruido constante que es la tupida lluvia.

―¡MAKKACHIN!

Ahora sí, es muy claro, es la voz de Yuuri la que está gritando mi nombre. Ladro de nuevo, más fuerte, no alcanzo a distinguir su silueta pero puedo escucharlo y eso me hace feliz.

"¡Aquí estoy. Yuuri!"

―Makkachin… ―exclama lanzándose a abrazarme con amor. Está completamente empapado y puedo ver en sus ojos los rastros del llanto. ―¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ―me pregunta a las carreras.

Con delicadeza me jala hasta un techo y un poco más sereno me revisa. Lamo su cara para tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver que estoy bien. Yuuri me mira y noto que está temblando, deduzco que ha estado buscándome bajo la lluvia.

―Vamos a casa Makkachin, Viktor está muy preocupado por ti.

Al llegar Yuuri corre al teléfono, llama a Viktor y al Yuri rubio para informarles que me ha localizado.

Apenas cuelga no duda en conducirme al cuarto de aseo, abre la llave de agua caliente y me da un buen baño, seca con cuidado mi pelaje y hasta usa la secadora para borrar cualquier signo de humedad. Una vez que comprueba que estoy bien seco toma mi rostro y frota su nariz con la mía. Un gesto que manda una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

―Parece que no tienes temperatura. Aun así te mantendré vigilado. Espero que no te enfermes.

Con una enorme manta hace un nido cómodo en el sofá y me recuesta ahí mientras él toma un baño.

Unos minutos después escucho llegar a Viktor e igual que Yuuri corre a abrazarme, entierra su rostro entre mis rizos, lo siento temblar y sé que está llorando.

―No vuelvas a hacerme esto―dice con dolor y en este momento me siento tan amado. ―amigo mío, me has hecho recorrer toda Rusia. Y Yuuri… Yuuri no ha dudado en salir corriendo a buscarte. Estaba desesperado, y yo un poco celoso, ni siquiera por mí se pondría tan histérico. No ha escuchado razones y ha salido sin ninguna protección bajo la lluvia, no tomo ni dinero, incluso olvido su teléfono.

―Viktor…

Vitya y yo miramos a Yuuri quien desde la puerta nos observa.

―No parece sentirse mal, tampoco tiene fiebre ―informa Viktor aliviado, acaricia mis orejas y mete sus dedos dentro, es incómodo pero necesario para que compruebe mi temperatura. ―Gracias por darle un baño Yuuri.

―Sabes que no tienes que agradecer, también fue mi culpa que esto ocurriera, no debí salir de la pista con ese arrebato infantil.

―Yuuri… ―llama Viktor y corre a abrazarlo. ―Yo…

―No tienes nada que explicar, comprendo mi posición y…

―¿Entonces porque te molestaste? ―pregunta Vitya, sus mejillas están tomando un tiente carmín, comienza a enojarse.

―Porque soy un tonto. Porque pensé que yo era… que de verdad te creía cuando decías que éramos pareja, pero ya vi que…

―Un momento. Sé que a esa cabecita tuya le encanta tergiversar todo, así que dime que novela trágica te estas imaginando.

―Ninguna novela. Después de todo vi como besabas a esa chica… por supuesto, para ti un beso puede ser solo un saludo, un mero gesto cotidiano, pero para mí…

Viktor resopla, parece estar contando hasta diez. Me pongo en pie listo para intervenir y amenizar un poco el ambiente, sin embargo las palabras de Laika me frenan. Aprieto los dientes y espero no equivocarme al dejar que estos dos se digan todo lo que guardan.

―Sé que no soy precisamente la mejor elección, ―afirma Yuur bajando la cabeza. ―Lo veo todos los días en los ojos de quienes sospechan que somos algo más. No me aceptan debido a que soy poca cosa en comparación tuya. He llegado tan lejos gracias a ti… soy como la luna que solo refleja el brillo del sol porque no tiene luz propia. Si me comparo contigo no soy nadie. Además ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Ni aquí ni en Japón aceptaran una relación como la nuestra y no sé si poseo el valor para gritarlo a todo el mundo. No cuando tengo que soportar que personas mucho mejores que yo, algunas por ser más jóvenes, bonitas, ricas, inteligentes, importantes o simplemente con mejor autoestima intenten llegar a ti haciéndome a un lado. No sé si pueda pelear. No sé si quiera pelear.

―Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Te rindes y me dejas ―reclama Viktor.

―No puedo ofrecerte más de lo que soy. No tengo nada más que lo que ves exactamente frente a ti y siento que es tan poca cosa.

Viktor aprieta las manos en puños está a punto de estallar igual a como lo hizo en la pista hace unas horas.

―Ya te lo había dicho antes, nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta Katsuki Yuuri. Dices todo eso pero no te pones a pensar en lo que yo siento, en lo que TÚ significas para mí. En el dolor que me provocas al escuchar que no valgo la pena.

―Viktor, tu si vales…

―Pues no es lo que estoy escuchando cuando dice que no quieres pelear por lo nuestro. Está bien, no podemos casarnos legalmente ni en tu país ni en el mío. También sé que supondrá un horrendo, espeluznante acoso por parte de la prensa y las críticas no serán las mejores una vez que lo hagamos público, pero… a diferencia tuya, yo pienso que mientras estemos juntos y haya quien de verdad nos muestre cariño como tus padres, Yakov, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Yuko y su familia… y muchos, muchos más que han estado desde el inicio ahí para nosotros, entonces… por mí ¡QUE ARDA EL MUNDO! Me hice ilusiones que tú mataste en la primera oportunidad.

―Tienes razón… ―musita Yuuri.

Desde mi posición en el sofá elevo las orejas, lo que le sigue a esa frase será muy malo y estoy controlándome lo mejor posible para no intervenir. Ruego a cuanta deidad tienen los hombres porque Yuuri no sea tan tonto para decir lo que sospecho.

―Tienes razón… No mereces a un ser tan mediocre ni tan cobarde. Por eso…

Y ahí está. La peor frase que pudo haber pronunciado. Nunca debí hacerle caso a un gato por más sexy que sea. Me levanto y antes de que incluso piense como irrumpir, el sonido de un golpe resuena en la estancia cortando un silencio casi sepulcral.

Yuuri tiene la mejilla roja y los ojos aguados, Viktor también llora y lo mira con reproche. La cachetada apenas ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle roja la mejilla.

―Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres mediocre, tú no eres nada de eso, ni cobarde ni poca cosa. No vuelvas a menospreciar a la persona que yo amo más que a mi vida. Porque precisamente es eso lo que me has dado "Love and Live". Te quiero… Te quiero… acaso es tan difícil de entender. Te es tan difícil creerme. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas y sientas todo el amor que deseo entregarte?

―Viktor…

―Yo… yo también veo el desprecio en la mirada de muchos, su reproche y su decepción, pero luego me giro y tú llenas mi visión, entonces todo lo demás desaparece. Quiero estar a tu lado. Así que por favor, no me apartes porque no sabré como seguir sin ti.

―Viktor… ―gime Yuuri y se lanza a sus brazos.

Se han dicho muchas cosas agrias y dolientes, pero supongo que Laika estaba en lo cierto al decir que necesitaban aclarar las cosas como amantes, como pareja, sin un tercero que mediara, que les diera una excusa para guardarse los pensamientos más lacerantes.

Cuando veo a Yuuri comenzar un beso suave me regreso a la manta. Agacho la cabeza he intento pasar desapercibido.

Entre caricias y besos poco a poco va sobrando la ropa y yo solo espero que lleguen a su cuarto antes de que todas las prendas terminen de caer.

Para mi suerte así es y sé que ellos al fin son pareja cuando suaves sonidos escapan por las paredes. Una canción deliciosa que me arrulla porque es la confirmación de que al fin han formado un lazo fuerte he irrompible. Su relación puede que enfrente muchos problemas, que incluso alguno desee abandonar, sin embargo, sé que estando uno al lado del otro encontraran la fuerza para continuar.

Es pasada la media noche cuando una mano se pasea por el interior de mis orejas. Levanto la cabeza y veo a Yuuri.

―Lamento haberte despertado, solo quería comprobar que no tenías fiebre ―me explica mientras acaricia mi cabeza en busca de relajarme para que vuelva a dormir.

Por instinto me acerco y recargo mi cabeza sobre sus muslos desnudos, solo está usando la camisa de Vitya. Yo sonrió para mis adentros, Yuuri huele delicioso y solo yo y Viktor tenemos el privilegio de tenerlo así de cerca.

―Hoy he hecho muchos descubrimientos, sin embargo el miedo que he sentido al pensar que pudiera haberte perdido me hizo reflexionar sobre mi estancia aquí. Quiero estar junto a Viktor y junto a ti. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi escape con Vicchan?… pues, en realidad nunca llegue a fugarme.

Ante esa confesión levanto la cabeza y gruño un poquito para que sepa que estoy esperando por saber lo demás.

―Vicchan se fue sin mí. Estuve llorando casi dos días con sus noches, sin comer y solo dormía a ratos. Mis padres y Marí salieron a buscarlo, incluso pidieron ayuda a los vecinos, pero no dieron con él. Entre más tiempo pasaba más me desesperaba, no quería ir a la escuela y tampoco a la pista. Solo me quedaba en la puerta frontal de la casa a esperar verlo llegar, quería verlo correr a mis brazos ladrando con su vocecita chillona. Paso un poco más de media semana….

Yuuri guardo silencio y me apretó más contra su pecho.

―Caí enfermo y tuvieron que internarme porque no aceptaba la comida. Seguía llorando y llamaba a Vicchan. Entonces, como si hubiera sido un milagro él volvió. Yuko me dijo que Vicchan había estado escondido cerca de Ice Castle, pero que no lo noto. De hecho ella creía que Vicchan salió de casa para evitar que yo tuviera que alejarme de mi familia, pero como me quería tanto busco una forma de verme. Es decir… Vicchan había estado esperando a que apareciera en Ice Castle durante todo ese tiempo.

Yuuri di un suspiro, uno de esos que vienen del alma y yo espero paciente a que continúe.

―Y su sacrificio valió mucho, sirvió para que ese niño que me molestaba y sus padres se dieran cuenta que si seguían insistiendo en la muerte de Vicchan también tendrían que lidiar con la culpa de mi depresión. Además de que en ese tiempo en que falte a la escuela la verdad del comportamiento de mi compañero salió a la luz y bueno… sus padres no estuvieron para nada felices de saber que su hijo era un abusivo. Me ofrecieron una disculpa y Vicchan regresó a casa. Tardo un poco en volver a pasear a gusto por Yutopia pero al final creo que entendió que todos estábamos de su lado. A qué viene todo esto… pues te lo cuento porque hoy sentí lo mismo. Mis padres un tiempo después de aquel incidente me llamaron para conversar. Me aseguraron que jamás consideraron sacrificar a Vicchan, que debí confiar en ellos, en que buscarían otra manera y que me apoyarían y nos protegerían a ambos. Pero por sobre todo… que debí ser valiente y contarles lo que estaba pasando. Que si no hablaba de mis problemas entonces me hundiría solo. Y tenían razón… todo lo que me guarde en aquel entonces término por ser un peligro para Vicchan y hoy, cuando pelee con Viktor me olvide de ti y…

Gimo un poco y le doy varios lengüetazos, de todos modos, yo jamás pensé que mi situación fuera culpa de Vikto o de Yuuri.

―Yo de verdad lo siento Makkachin.

Yuuri se disculpa, así es él, tan noble y cariñoso.

―No fuiste el único ―afirma Vitya mirando a Yuuri desde la puerta de la recamara, luego sus ojos se enfocan en mi al decir. ―Así que supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa amigo.

Viktor se acerca a nosotros acaricia la mejilla de Yuuri y me da un fuerte abrazo. Los adoro a los dos y espero que a partir de ahora haya una mejor comunicación entre ellos.

﴾۞﴿

El sol resplandece. Los pajaritos cantan y yo estoy feliz. Vitya ha estado retozando con Yuuri toda la noche. O como diría Laika… teniendo sexo.

Usualmente ya habría salido a correr con Yuuri pero no me molesta darles la mañana libre. De hecho escucho sonar el teléfono y como el que no quiere descuelgo la bocina con mi nariz. ¡Nadie va a interrumpirlos hoy!

A media mañana despiertan, Yuuri prepara el desayuno y Viktor vuelve a comprobar que no tenga fiebre. Ladro y doy vueltas para demostrarle a mi amigo que estoy radiante de energía y muy sano.

―¿Al menos iremos a la práctica dela tarde? ―pregunta Yuuri desde detrás de la barra de la cocina.

―Supongo…―responde Vitya mientras deja salir un bostezo perezoso.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y salimos del departamento a eso de las doce.

―Viktor, buen día ―saluda un hombre mayor elevando medio torso entre varios tipos de flores.

―Buen día Don Luka, hoy sus azucenas lucen radiantes ―alaba Vitya prendado del aroma de dichas flores. Viktor es un hombre exigente y el hecho de que elogie un negocio, persona o producto es signo inequívoco de que es una calidad excepcional.

―¡Oh! Qué bueno que te gusten, porque de hecho tengo un ramo para ti.

―¿Para mí?… ―cuestiona Viktor al tiempo en que sus ojos se abren y sus labios dibujan su sonrisa más sincera.

―En realidad… son para tu lindo novio. ¿Por qué es tu novio, verdad muchacho?

Ambos se ruborizan, Vitya asiente con la cabeza y Yuuri toma el ramo con delicadeza y agradece el detalle.

―No es de mi parte ―aclara Don Luka divertido. ―Ayer Makkachin estuvo aquí y no pude evitar notar que olía estas flores con sumo interés, y pensé… ¡Ey! Makkachin anda buscando un obsequio. Pues es la primera vez que tu perro se interesa por mi puesto. Los animales son muy perceptivos, en especial si son fieles y aman a su dueño tanto como este cachorro te quiere a ti. Así que supuse que deseaba darle la bienvenida a tu pareja.

Yuuri está más rojo que una granada madura. Me mira y luego regresa la vista al hombre mayor. Con varios saltos y brincos también agradezco al hombre por el obsequio, que aunque no estaba entre mis planes estoy seguro que hará sentir muy bien a Yuuri.

―Cuida bien de Viktor, es un buen hombre ―encarga Don Luka con un brillo cariñoso en sus cansados ojos.

Yuuri asiente con la cabeza y hace una reverencia típica de su país que hace al anciano reír. Viktor se despide y toma de la mano a Yuuri para reanudar la marcha a la pista.

―Si llegan a casarse te prometo encontrar rosas azules. Sé que te gustan y será un buen presente de bodas ―grita cuando ya estamos a unos metros de distancia.

―Gracias, muchas gracias ―responde Vitya con el mismo jubilo.

Yuuri aprieta el ramo contra su pecho, mira las flores como si fueran una belleza exótica. Sus mejillas están coloradas y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa deliciosa. Viktor no hace más que contemplarlo fascinado y aprovecha para acércalo un poco más a su cuerpo.

Un gruñido de mi parte llama su atención un poco antes de comience a ladrar.

Brutus y Don Pavel se acercan a paso ligero.

―Viktor ―llama el carnicero con un leve tono de angustia.

Yuuri se ha arrodillado para sujetarme del collar al tiempo en que intenta calmarme entre caricias. Si Yuuri supiera lo que Brutus piensa de él y Viktor no estaría tan tranquilo.

―Es bueno ver que encontraste a Makkachi.

―Sí, de verdad ayer nos dio un buen susto ―cuenta Vitya dejando que su mano se pasee por mi cabeza. ―Gracias por su preocupación.

―¡Oh! Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo fue este pillo ―y señalo a Brutus ―quien lo alejo de su camino. De no haber peleado con él seguro hubiera llegado a casa antes de que se soltara la lluvia.

Vitya sonríe condescendiente y niega que Brutus tuviera la culpa. Aun así Do Pavel le pide que pase en la tarde por unos filetes para mí, en forma de disculpa por el comportamiento de su mascota.

"Hay unos que nacen con tanta suerte" gruñe Brutus pasando por mi lado y yo solo lamo la mejilla de Yuuri para hacerlo morirse de celos.

Retomamos nuestro camino y a unas cuadras veo a Laika y no puedo evitar acelerar el paso, sentarme frente a ella y menear la cola.

Ella me sonríe antes de coquetamente rozarse contra mis piernas.

"Veo que las cosas están mejor. Me da gusto por ti galán"-argumenta mientras su elegante cola dibuja figuras inconexas sobre los rizos de mi pecho. –"Ahora intenta encontrarte una novia. Sería cruel dejar a este mundo sin cachorros tan lindos como los que estoy segura tendrías".

Ladeo la cabeza, esta gatita es increíble. ¿Cómo puede decir cosas como esas sin que suenen vulgares? Ella se aleja contoneándose y yo solo me quedo mirando al tiempo en que escucho a mi corazón retumbar.

Corro para lograr alcanzarla y darle una buena lamida que la toma por sorpresa y le eriza el pelaje.

"No te tomes tantas libertades, que aún no me has hecho el amor"

¿Qué ha dicho? ella quiere que nosotros…

"No te confundas, no me refiero eso que ellos han hecho" y señala a Viktor y Yuuri que se acercan a paso exageradamente lento, "sino a intentar conquístame y… no soy nada fácil de complacer".

―Makkachi ―llama Viktor y no me queda de otra que acudir.

"Búscame cuando no traigas carabina(1) galán y entonces quizás considere darte una vuelta por la ciudad"

Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del callejón.

―No sabía que te gustaban los gatos… ―me dice Yuuri apenas llego a su lado y yo no sé cómo debería responder.

No me gustan los gatos… solo me gusta Laika.

Llegando a la pista Vitya es el primero en entrar. Yakov da un suspiro cansado y ni se toma la molestia de regañarlo, ya sabe que sus palabras van a resbalarle a Viktor.

Estando en los vestidores Yuuri acomoda tanto su maleta como la de Viktor.

―Tuviste una gran aventura ayer ¿verdad? ―dice Yuuri con una adorable sonrisa. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y me rasca detrás de las orejas. ―Como me gustaría que pudieras contármela.

Yo meneo la cola feliz, a mí también me gustaría relatarte todo lo que hice ayer y de las cosas de las que me entere.

Un pequeño chillido distrae a Yuuri, su sonrisa se amplia y se gira en mi dirección.

―Esto es un secreto Makkachi, así que no le digas a nadie.

Del interior de uno de sus bolcillos extraer un pedacito de pan y con tiento camina a la esquina del vestidor. Coloca el trozo y espera.

Y casi se me va el aliento al ver a Suky. Ella se acerca a tomar el trozo, se levanta en sus patitas traseras y agradece el obsequio.

Yuuri ríe complacido cuando ella chilla y se acerca a él con menos miedo.

―¿Verdad que es bonita, Makkachin?

Yo ruedo los ojos. Yuuri no puede entenderla pero ella está casi desmayándose al escuchar el elogio. Se mete detrás de los casilleros a toda prisa gritando, como toda buena fan, que no puede esperar para contarles a todos que Yuuri piensa que es bonita.

Doy un suspiro, Yuuri termina de ponerse los patines y yo le sigo, no sin antes notar que por la ventila de la habitación asoma la cabeza cierta paloma fisgona.

"Mejor lárgate Rocky" gruño en advertencia y él sale volando.

¡Ay! Si Viktor supiera…. Quizás ya hubiera pagado para fumigar la pista y habría encontrado la forma de deshacerse de todas las palomas de Rusia.

Aunque… una pregunta me deja quieto en mi sitio.

―Makkachin. ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Yuuri tomando mi rostro para verme directamente a los ojos, pues ha visto mi cambio de ánimo.

"Si Vitya supiera lo que pienso, por celos… ¿Me alejaría de Yuuri?" Niego con la cabeza, no, Viktor no haría algo así.

―¡Yuuri! Yuuri donde te metiste… ―grita Viktor en el pasillo, y apenas verlo le salta encima. ―Te perdí de vista y me preocupe.

―Debía guardar las mochilas. Y estamos en la pista, nada malo puede pasarme aquí, Viktor―replica Yuuri.

―Eso no lo sabes. Hay ojos que pueden estarte observando desde las sombras….

Yo jadeo. Me sorprende la intuición de Vitya pues en este preciso momento hay varios pares de ojos sobre ellos. Después de todo Rony y Suky tiene mucha familia, y no olvidemos a la paloma acosadora.

¿Fin?

.

.

N. A.

Una vez más gracias por leer y cada comentario servirá para comprarle croquetas rellenas a Makkachin, asi que cooperen con la causa.

Nos leemos. (una reverencia)

Au revoir, my ladys….


	7. Edad

Muy buenos días… tardes… noches… es un gusto saber que mi último capítulo gusto tanto. La verdad tenía mis dudas sobre si lo había hecho correctamente.

Y como no podía dejar pasar tantos comentarios pues he decidido dejarles uno más complaciendo a quienes me pidieron ver más de Laika.

Una cosita… en el cap anterior marque la palabra CARABINA, y se me olvido aclarar que esta expresión se usa para designar a una compañía no grata, chaperones o un acompañante durante una cita.

Que más… que más… ¡Ah! Sí… solo por esta vez… y viendo la gran aceptación que tuvo el reto pues… aceptare peticiones para este fic.

Quedo de ustedes…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7 Edad**

Sé que la edad es importante. Aunque en realidad no comprendo del todo el valor que le dan los humanos. Por ejemplo, yo considero que la edad es un contador regresivo que te impulsa o te apremia a atesorar cada segundo que pasas con tus seres queridos. Es una forma de recordarnos que no somos eternos en este mundo y que por eso mismo debemos disfrutar de cuanto hacemos.

Pero como dije, los humanos no parecen darle el mismo valor. ¿Será porque tienen una vida más larga?

―Makkachin… ¿tú crees que estoy viejo? ―me pregunta Viktor con cara compungida.

Yo ladeo la cabeza sin saber que responder porque en años perrunos tendría que responder, sí. En años humanos… creo que apenas va por la mitad de su vida, o algo así.

―Yuuri ha estado viéndose con Yurio. Creo que están visitando lugares de interés para jóvenes y… cuando me ofrecí a acompañarlos Yurio me rechazo porque dice que no quiere cargar con un anciano.

Viktor da un suspiro y yo le imito al tiempo en que recargo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Estamos en el sofá de dos plazas que tiene vista a la ciudad a través del ventanal del balcón. Viktor se encoje sobre sí mismo y lo siento temblar aferrado a mí. Como si ser un poco más viejo fuera una desgracia, o error imperdonable.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿no debería estar contento de ser mayor a los Yuris? Es decir, con los años viene la experiencia y con la experiencia la sabiduría.

Viktor se levanta y camina hasta un espejo que adorna la pared. Se mira a los ojos, recorre su piel en busca de arrugas, con la mano derecha peina sus cabellos hacia atrás y frunce el ceño cuando se observa la frente.

―Esto no es calvicie… solo… solo tengo amplia la frente ―me dice, sin embargo, en el tono que pronuncia dicha frase creo que trata de convencerse más a si mismo que a mí.

Y nuevamente no comprendo la razón de querer disculpar un aspecto de su persona. La mayor parte de su cuerpo esta desprovisto de pelo, entonces ¿por qué le molesta que precisamente ese lugar no lo tenga?

Es como si yo me quejara de que mi colita tiene más rizos que el resto de mi cuerpo.

―Además… aún tengo una excelente resistencia al alcohol. Soy un atleta de alto rendimiento por lo que mi cuerpo no está descuidado… no soy uno de esos treintones cuya panza casi les llega a las rodillas. Poseo un gusto fino y… solvencia económica. Estoy seguro que podría cumplir cualquier capricho que Yuuri pronunciara, así que… porque debería importar unas cuantas canas o arrugas. Las cuales por cierto no tengo. Y sí, sé que Yuuri parece mucho menor a la edad que realmente tiene, pero…

Vuelvo a ladear la cabeza. De verdad… no sé de qué está hablando. Los problemas de Yuuri suelen ser más coherentes, más sensatos. Viktor parece estarse ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Lo veo dar varias vueltas en la sala mientras hace gestos extraños. Se detiene un segundo para retomar su paso con mayor velocidad y gruñir un par de veces. Nunca lo había visto tan ansioso.

―¡Es suficiente! ―exclama decidido. ―Makkachin apróntate, vamos a salir.

Yo ladro feliz, es mejor verlo decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto y no solo deambular por la casa y sé que lo que él ha querido decir es, que vamos a espiarlos.

Viktor se viste todo de negro, incluyendo unas gafas negras que en realidad solo sirven para llamar más la atención pues es de noche y seguro que más de un individuo lo voltea a mirar. ¡Que discreción la suya!

Pone la correa y ambos salimos a paso presuroso. Parece ser que Viktor sabe perfectamente a dónde vamos. Afuera tomamos un taxi.

―¿A dónde lo llevo Don?

Viktor arruga el entrecejo al escuchar el "Don", el pobre hombre ha dicho una palabra que golpea directamente el ego de mi amigo. Viktor da indicaciones y se arrebuja en el asiento con molestia. Usualmente no pierde oportunidad de entablar conversación con el conductor, pero hoy… bueno, no está de humor.

Llegamos a una plaza bastante concurrida. Muchachitos de varias edades caminan y de reojo nos miran. Algunos mal educados nos señalan y ríen con supuesta reserva.

¿En dónde estamos? Me pregunto observando con curiosidad, todo a mí alrededor está cubierto de colores brillantes y la música estridente escapa de varios locales con luces. Nunca había visto un lugar como este, de hecho, lastima mis orejitas.

Doy varios pasos de atrás y tiro de Viktor para salir de ese lugar. No es un ambiente apto para nosotros, tampoco creo que lo sea para Yuuri. Es mejor buscarlo en otro lugar.

―Disculpe señor… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Está perdido? ―nos pregunta un jovencito como de la edad de Yuri rubio. Viktor frunce el ceño al notar las perforaciones en sus orejas y cejas, la ropa bastante liviana que porta a pesar del frio y aquel cabello largo amarrado en una coleta que le da un aire desenfadado. ―Si busca un teléfono o…

Viktor se retira las gafas oscuras y su rostro tiene un rictus de seriedad que hace retroceder al chico.

―No necesito ayuda, gracias ―dice con tono cortante, luego lo piensa mejor y coloca entre sus manos mi correa. ―Cuídalo un segundo, ahora vuelvo, "muchacho". ―la última palabra casi la escupió. Y no puedo creer que Vitya tenga esta faceta.

Lo veo entrar a ese lugar ruidoso. El muchacho, quien por cierto parece asombrado del rumbo que llevan los pasos de Viktor, menea la cabeza negando, luego él y yo nos miramos con cara de circunstancia. ¡Dioses! En que está pensando Viktor. Él nunca ha sido de ese tipo de ambiente.

Y al parecer el jovencito junto a mi piensa lo mismo.

Con resignación el muchacho me saca de la plaza, amarra mi correa en una esquina de su local, que por cierto está cerca de la salida y gruñe algo sobre no volver a ser atento con los ancianos.

" _Hola galán_ " dicen a mis espaldas y giro en redondo para toparme con la mirada ámbar de Laika. " _Se puede saber ¿Qué hace una mascota fina por estos lares?_ " pregunta coquetamente mientras hace lo posible por llegar a mi lado. " _De haber sabido que eras de ambiente te hubiera invitado a venir desde que nos conocimos_ "

La miro con fascinación. El pelaje de Laika se tiñe de los diferentes colores de luces que escapan de los locales, sus movimientos parecen acordes con la música y su mirada es aún más profunda de lo que recuerdo. Es tan hipnotizaste cada uno de sus movimientos que sin darme cuenta mis ojos se clavan en ella con hambrienta admiración.

" _Makkachin_ " dicen mi nombre a mi izquierda, me giro y…

¡Oh! Por todos los cielos ¿ese es Lev? Seguro que Yuri rubio no sabe que su lindo siamés se pasea por estos lugares mientras no está en casa.

" _Laika, no sabía que conocías a este perro esnob_ " se burla Lev con alevosía. Se acerca a nosotros con andar elegante, aunque no tan marcado ni tan armónico como el de Laika. " _Regrésate a casa sabueso, este antro no es para finuris como tú_ "

Laika ríe ante el comentario y yo me siento humillado.

" _Ciertamente no parece que frecuentes este tipo de lugares, aun así…_ " y Laika bajado al piso y aprovechando que tengo los pies delanteros separados se frota contra mi enroscando su cuerpo en la derecha. " _Me encantaría pasar un rato contigo. Vamos galán, no me dejes con las ganas_ " pide ella con voz melosa.

Lev se ha quedado de piedra. No puede creer lo que está escuchando y ciertamente esta que se lo lleva la perrera solo de comprender lo que ella me está proponiendo.

" _No te hagas ilusiones Laika, no ves que trae correa. No puede moverse de aquí. Así que andando_ " afirma Lev con desprecio dando media vuelta y subiendo a toda marcha por uno de los tubos de la cañería del local rumbo a la azotea.

Yo bajo la cabeza, es cierto, no puedo irme o Viktor se asustará. Además de que no soy capaz seguirles el paso a los gatos cuando deciden trepar.

" _No pienses demás_ " dice Laika y con un gesto me pide que incline un poco más la cabeza. Lo hago sin dudarlo y mi premio es una suave lamida muy cerca de mi boca. " _Prometo ir a visitarte más tarde. Solo mantén una ventana abierta para mi galán_ ".

Estoy pasmado. Ni siquiera sé cómo logre asentir con la cabeza. La veo marchar siguiendo el mismo camino que Lev y solo hasta que la pierdo de vista dejo que mis pies se doblen y caigo de lleno sobre el piso.

" _Esa gata va a matarme_ " me digo respirando agitadamente.

Creo que ahora entiendo mejor a Viktor, pensar que tu pareja sea mucho más joven, tenga más energía que desquitar y él hecho de que su atractivo llame mucho la atención, se convierte en un problema cada vez más grande con los años. Te vez cada vez menos atractivo y temer perder por eso mis su interés.

Yo no puedo ni siquiera compararme con la juventud y gracia de Lev. Así como Viktor no puede evitar pensar en las miles de personas que ven a Yuuri y desean estar con él. Hombres y mujeres con más energía y juventud, y menos… menos frente.

Viktor sale del local hecho un huracán. Toma la correa y sin decir una sola palabra detiene un taxi con apremio y regresamos a casa en menos de un parpadeo.

Al llegar no dice nada. Retira la correa, se mete a su habitación y se tira en la cama boca abajo. Yo le hago silenciosa compañía, estamos siendo apaleados por los años. ¡Oh! Duce juventud, ¿A dónde has ido?

Unas horas más tarde es cucho las llaves, corro a la entrada para ver a Yuuri entrar por la puerta con paso tembloroso. ¡¿Ha estado bebiendo?!

Con esfuerzo y entre risitas tontas logra llegar al cuarto que comparte con Viktor, lo he seguido solo para asegurarme que no valla a caer en el trayecto.

―¿Viktor? ―menciona melosamente desde el marco de la puerta mientras abre con coquetería el cierre de la chaqueta negra que trae puesta y la desliza por sus hombros dejando que la fuerza de gravedad haga el resto del trabajo. ―Ahmmmm! Viktor ―vuelve a decir con voz sedosa que deja inmediatamente al descubierto sus ánimos. En un movimiento demasiado hábil para su estado deshace el botón del pantalón que cae al piso, le siguen los zapatos y los calcetines.

Nunca había visto esa parte de Yuuri. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que en realidad parece que no lo conozco también como pensé. En este momento casi juraría que Yuuri es una réplica exacta de Laika en humano. Esa sensualidad nata que te desarma, los ojos brillantes de seso y sus dulces gestos que te provocan… te incitan a desear tocar aquel ser exquisito.

―Yuuri no creas que vas a contentarme tan fácilmente después de que te vi… ―intenta reclamar Vitya antes de que sus labios sean atrapados en un demandante beso.

―Solo estaba bailando, pero si te molesta entonces… solo lo hare para ti… ―ofrece descaradamente mientras se pone de pie sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Viktor entre sus pies.

―No es por el baile, es… ¿Has ido ahí con Yurio porque yo soy un viejo que no puede seguirte el ritmo?

Yuuri ríe ante lo dicho; con sensualidad menea las caderas al tiempo en que va desabotonando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de tal forma que deja sin aliento tanto a Viktor como a mí.

―Acompañe a Yuri porque no deseaba ir solo. Yurio tiene ganas de salir con Otabek a un lugar más relajado y menos frívolo, pero temía demostrar que era su primera vez y quedar en ridículo frente a él. Así que fue una sorpresa y un tremendo placer que me lo pidiera a mí, me hizo feliz al saber que de alguna forma cuenta conmigo.

Viktor parece comprender ahora mejor la situación y sonríe.

―Viktor. Tu no estas viejo y si quieres comprobarlo pues…

Con el erotismo digno de un dios Yuuri se retira los lentes y peina sus cabellos negros hacia atrás en un gesto que hace a Vitya tragar saliva. Sus muslos son hermosos, sin menospreciar para nada su abdomen trabajado. Con una lujuria innata se da vuelta y sugestivamente se inclina dejando que el bóxer negro marque casi como segunda piel su redondo trasero arrancándole un gemido a Viktor, y a mi… bueno, yo salgo despavorido. Lo que viene a continuación no es algo que deba presenciar.

―Vamos… o ¿acaso soy yo quien ya no despierta tu libido Vitya? ―es lo último que escucho decir antes de que la puerta se cierre y me lance a arrebujarme en el sofá. ¿Yuuri estará en temporada de celo?

Por suerte su habitación es enorme y nada de lo que sea que pase allá adentro llegara a mis oídos.

La noche es cerrada cuando un suave golpe en la ventana de la cocina llama mi atención. Me acerco desconfiado, solo lo suficiente para mirar y… ¡Ahí esta Laika! Su mirada en este momento es exactamente una copia de la de Yuuri cuando llego a casa. Una que refleja deseo desmedido. Una invitación para nada sana pues debo recordarme que ella es un GATO.

Si abro la ventana me estoy arriesgando a que pase algo muy malo.

―¡Ah! ¡Yuuuuuurrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ―Escucho el grito de gozo que Viktor deja salir con tanta fuerza que ha llenado casi por completo el apartamento y golpeado mis orejas como una descarga eléctrica.

Y corrijo… puede que pase algo muy bueno.

¿fin?

.

.

.

 **N. A.**

La palabra ESNOB es para referirse a alguien demasiado creído, haciendo referencia a un ego enorme por ser rico. O al menos eso creo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	8. Especial de Vicchan

Creo que este si es el capítulo final d esta historia. Y como broche de oro les dejo un apartado súper, mega especia. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos en alguna otra historia.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8 Especial de:**

 **Vicchan**

Yuuri tomo su bolso, sus piernitas regordetas se tambalearon debido al peso y por un segundo, solo por un mini segundo lo vi considerar la posibilidad de dejarlo caer, de olvidarse de todo y simplemente salir corriendo a jugar al parque como un niño de diez años haría.

Está mirando a la nada. Sus delgados labios se aprietan en un rictus de seriedad impropio para su edad. Me pregunto ¿que estará pasando por su cabeza? En este momento sus ojos brillan como si por delante de ello miles de imágenes estuvieran pasando a una velocidad inverosímil.

Aprietos mis dientitos y con un poquito de remordimiento ladro para regresarlo a la realidad.

―Vicchan ―dice Yuuri en un tono de voz dulce.

Me sonríe, se acuclilla y acaricia mis orejitas. Doy una lamida feliz a su mejilla llenita. Él es tan lindo, el niño más hermoso de todo el mundo. Un chiquillo bondadoso de corazón blando. Sé que ambos somos aún muy jóvenes, que la vida es para nosotros una aventura que apenas comienza sin embargo, hay algo que tengo bien claro. Yuuri pertenece al hielo.

A pesar de lo que diga el tonto de Nishigori sé que algún día Yuuri lograra pararse en el mismo escenario que su ídolo. Que su esfuerzo se verá recompensado con aquella medalla que tanto ansia.

Hay veces, como hoy… cuando en lugar de alentarlo a ir a practicar me gustaría morder su pants y obligarlo a jugar conmigo. Quiero que se quede… quiero sentir sus suaves manitas acariciando mi pelaje y correr a su lado mientras recoge caracolas en la playa.

Quiero escucharlo gritar "Vicchan" con fuerza y que me regañe porque me he portado mal… pero sé que sería egoísta de mi parte interponerme en su sueño más preciado. Interponerme entre él y Viktor Nikiforov.

A mi puede llamarme Viktor, sin embargo, sé que cada que pronuncia ese nombre no es a mí a quien recuerda. No es por mí que ese nombre se deshace en su boca cual algodón de azúcar. No es por mí que tanto adora pronunciarlo en voz alta.

No me importa… no realmente, porque hasta que Yuuri logre llegar a Viktor, soy yo… Vicchan, quien tendrá su compañía y sus atenciones, aunque sean pocas.

―Eres un buen perro Vicchan ―me elogia Yuuri abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho, luego me deja en el recibidor y yo lo despido con un meneo de cola.

Soy un buen perro por él y para él. Porque no quiero que su madre lo regañe cuando vuelva recalcándole lo importante que es hacerse responsable de mí, o que Marí le llame la atención si llego a tocar cualquiera de sus pertenencias. Su padre se contentara en menear la cabeza ante cualquier destrozo y le pedirá a Yuuri que limpie mi desastre.

No, no quiero ver a Yuuri soltar un suspiro cansado mientras aguanta las regañinas o limpia el desorden.

Me hago bolita en una de las esquinas y ahí me quedo quietecito en espera de que él vuelva.

Fácilmente pasan al menos tres horas antes de que huela que está atravesando la puerta principal. Corro a su encuentro sin importarme nada. Yuuri siempre tiene una mirada amorosa y un cálido abrazo para mí.

―Yo también te extrañe ―me dice apretándome cual peluche en su regazo. Ladro feliz de tenerlo para mí solo.

Yuuri llega a su habitación aun con migo en brazos y me deposita con suma delicadeza sobre su cama, ira a darse un baño.

¿Cómo será Viktor? me pregunto al contemplar su rostro en la imagen de la pared.

Es decir… conozco su figura vista desde cualquier ángulo debido a los miles de poster que Yuuri atesora, así como en revistas y algunas fotografías más escondidas en lugares estratégicos de su cuarto. También he logrado apreciar su forma de patinaje cada vez que compite y Yuuri queda embobado contemplándolo deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Empero… necesariamente debe haber más.

En una entrevista Viktor muestra a su mascota y una parte de mí se emocionó. El ídolo de Yuuri tiene un caniche un poco mayor a mí.

―Su nombre es Makkachin ―me cuenta mi niño al tiempo en que junta nuestras narices en un beso esquimal que derrite mi corazón perruno.

No puedo evitar mirar la pantalla con detenimiento pues me ha cautivado su silueta. Mientras entrevistan a Viktor mi congénere mira a la pantalla y veo varios flas de cámaras captando su imagen.

Es más grande que yo, su pelaje se nota sedoso y… cualquiera puede ver que es feliz.

―Si yo fuera tan bueno y famoso como Viktor… tú también saldrías en portadas de revistas y todos elogiarían lo hermoso que eres ―me dice Yuuri sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Ladro y lo beso, no necesito nada de eso pues lo tengo a él. Yo solo necesito a Yuuri para ser feliz. Aunque… quizás no estaría tan mal conocer a Makkachin.

¿Qué olor desprenderán sus rizos? ¿Si nos encontráramos de frente me regalaría una mirada? Viktor miraría con ojos diferentes a mi Yuuri.

Viktor algún día sabrá que Yuuri existe y espero que sea lo suficientemente listo para ver más allá de lo físico y terrenal y valore esa admiración ciega y desmedida que le profesa. Ese amor que aunque hoy es solo infantil con el tiempo crecerá hasta convertirse en algo divino.

Y mientras eso ocurre voy a cuidar de Yuuri. Seré su amigo y su protector, su confidente y su consejero. Voy a ser fuerte por los dos si es necesario, y por sobre todo… lo alentare para que escale hasta donde esta Viktor Nikiforov.

Sé que puede, sé que lo hará…

.

.

.

Yuuri es una persona fuerte y perseverante. Gracias a esos atributos ha logrado llegar a la universidad y ganar varios campeonatos estales y nacional. Ahora y con apoyo de todos en su familia está pensando en viajar a otro país para continuar sus estudios y su entrenamiento.

¿Que no ha sido fácil? eso seguro. El trayecto a estado lleno de lágrimas, miedo, desesperación y dolor, pero Yuuri lo ha logrado y estoy muy orgulloso de él y feliz de haber contribuido a verlo escalar tan alto.

Yuuri me mira, sus expresivos ojos color borgoña no saben mentir. Ambos sabemos que esa partida será un adiós doloroso entre él y yo, porque nunca hemos estado lejos el uno el otro.

―Prometo volver… ―jura en susurro lastimero contra mis orejas. Sus dedos se aferran a mi pelaje.

Yuuri ha crecido tanto, ya no es el mismo chiquillo rechoncho que protegía, el que hoy se va es un adolecente responsable y decidido a cumplir su meta. Y si su familia no opuso quejas tampoco lo hare yo.

A pesar de que me duela su lejanía voy a dejar que se vaya. Lo despediré con felicidad y esperare pacientemente a que vuelva a Hasetsu, a que nos volvamos a encontrar, para retornar a sus brazos.

Pasa el tiempo, Yuuri llama cada mes y yo soy feliz de escuchar su voz, pero aún más cuando Marí baja la bocina porque él pregunta por mí, porque no se ha olvidado de mí.

Ladro fuerte, "te quiero". El ríe suavecito. "se fuerte", "te estoy esperando" gruño y digo esperando que mis intenciones se vislumbren a través de mi ansiedad.

―Yo también te extraño amigo ―responde y es en ese momento en que añoro aún más su calor, sus caricias y su respiración acompasada de cuando dormía a mi lado. ―Se buen perro Vicchan ―pide y a pesar de que no entienda lo que digo, le respondo "por ti seré bueno, pero vuelve pronto"

Las llamadas nunca duran mucho, pero me consuela saber que estaba bien.

.

.

.

Últimamente me he sentido un poco decaído, mis piernas no se mueven tan rápido como deberían y mi vista está un tanto nublosa, empero cuando Yuuri llama muy entusiasmado para contarnos que ha logrado llegar al GPF y vera a Viktor Nikiforov las fuerzas regresan a mí por unos instantes. Me sorprende que de todas las cosas que pudo presumir, su rutina, su vestuario… hasta de su logro en sí mismo, a él solo le interesa el hecho de que pisara la misma pista que Viktor. El hecho de que lo vera de frente.

Pasan los días y comienzo a sentirme mucho peor. No quiero darle problemas a la familia de Yuuri ni que cuando él vuelva a llamar le dan malas noticias. Si no ha cambiado… sé que mi estado de salud puede repercutir en su desempeño.

Lo que menos deseo es ser una carga emocional para él, no me perdonaría el hecho de que por mi culpa Yuuri perdiera.

Hoy es la final de GPF y Yuuri ha logrado quedar entre los 6 mejores. Todos en Yutopia están emocionados. La trasmisión será algo tarde por eso sus padres le piden a Marí que la grabe en su computadora portátil para poder verla a otro día, además de quedar como recuerdo.

Yo quiero ver a Yuuri, pero no estoy muy seguro si acércame a ella para que me deje verlo.

Pasan las horas y pronto oscurece, todo el hotel esta en penumbras, los padres de Yuuri ya se han retirado a descansar y es ahora en que siento hambre.

No he comido nada desde el día de ayer debido a mi malestar y aunque la familia ha notado mi decaimiento han decidido que si no mejoro en unos días me llevaran con el veterinario.

Mi estómago ruge, me acerco a mi plato de comida solo para encontrarlo vacío. Tengo hambre.

Un dulce olor llega a mis narices y veo sobre la barra, casi como una invitación, un plato de manjus. Me relamo los labios y no dudo en tragarme dos de un solo bocado. Es extraño que la mamá de Yuuri los deje a mi alcance.

Lo que siento es la falta de aire y como mi cuerpo, de por si débil, caer sin mi consentimiento sobre el suelo.

―Ayuda… Yuuri… ―gimo intentando con mis patitas delanteras sacarme aquello que se ha atorado en mi garganta. ―Yuuri… ―lloriqueo.

No duele, al menos no cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y después los miles de recuerdos se desprenden de mi memoria cual pétalos de una flor seca que arranca el viento.

―Vicchan… ―escucho su voz… no sé si es él o solo mi deseo de sentirlos cerca.

¡Ah! Yuuri... lamento no estar a tu lado cuando llames para anunciarnos que ganaste… o al menos haber podido verte una vez más. Y como si Dios quisiera concederme un último instante de felicidad puedo ver un lugar extraño atestado de personas.

Reconozco la pista de hielo y giro en todas direcciones buscando a Yuuri. Lo veo en una esquina…

No es el cuadro que espere encontrarme.

Todo Yuuri tiembla como gelatina, sus ojos brillan conteniendo el llanto y su boca dibuja una mueca amarga. ¿Por qué? ¿En donde esta ese niño que deslumbra sobre el hielo? ¿A dónde ha ido tanta felicidad?

―Vicchan… ―lo escucho susurrar mi nombre antes de entrar a la pista.

¡Oh! Yuuri, no quiero dejarte así, no de esta manera.

Quiero que seas feliz, quiero verte feliz…

Lamento no poder ayudarte, no poder consolarte tras cada caída, tras este cruel fracaso del cual al escucharte llamarme sé que soy en parte responsable.

Pero a donde voy estoy seguro Él me escuchara y voy a rogarle por un milagro, un milagro para mi Yuuri.

.

.

.

Lo veo abrir la ventana, luce desanimado y espero que él regalo que le hemos preparado sea de su grado. Sale con pala en mano listo para cumplir con la petición de su madre de retirar la nieve de la entrada solo para ser derribado al suelo.

―¿Vicchan? ―dice Yuuri con nostalgia y incredulidad. ―No. Es mucho más grande. ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que es…? No. no es posible ―murmura solo cavilando la posibilidad de que sea la mascota de cierto hombre. Una probabilidad en un millón.

―¿No es igualito a Vicchan? ―pregunta su padre a su espalda, luego le informa. ― Llego con un huésped extranjero bastante apuesto. Está en las aguas termales ahora. ―Yuuri sale disparado bajo la azorada mirada de su padre. ― ¿Qué pasa?

Lo veo correr como nunca antes, derriba todo a su paso sin importarle nada hasta que lo tiene de frente.

―Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta sin creer que es al real y no solo una alucinación a quien tiene enfrente.

―Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final ―asegura Viktor guiñándole un ojo.

Un gesto que manda la cordura de Yuuri de paseo. Su rostro es increíble. Es ahora que compruebo que mi petición, mi deseo para mi lindo humano ha sido el correcto. Viktor le dará lo que yo hubiera deseado.

¡Ah! Como desearía poder vivir esta nueva etapa de su vida a su lado. Verlo sonreír diariamente. Verlo por primera vez conforme con lo que tiene y disfrutando de solo hecho de respirar.

Mientras me alejo de Hasetsu rumbo a un lugar mejor puedo escuchar a Yuuri decir mi nombre mientras acaricia al otro caniche. Me alegro de vivir en su memoria, pero aún más en su corazón. Yuuri, algún día volveremos a vernos.

Hasta entonces… vive feliz.

Fin.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Por su tiempo y sus palabras.

Quedo de ustedes.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._


	9. Yuuri y Yuri

Sé que ya había puesto fin a este fic, pero no pude contenerme (T_T) vi un comic en donde Viktor les pide que escojan su traje para el programa corto, ya saben Eros y Ágape y como estos dos terminan jugando, incluyendo a Makkachin. Así que la idea afloro y bueno este es el resultado.

No me maten… por piedad, juro que ahora en las vacaciones de verano me pondré a terminar toda historia inconclusa.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9 Yuuri y Yuri

Es viernes por la mañana y Yuuri está tarareando en la cocina, en su actitud asoma la felicidad que siente y que deja ver al mundo en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos marrones rojizos. Y quizás para muchos esa actitud sea incomprensible debido a que Viktor estará fuera todo el fin de semana.

Creo que incluso si Vitya pudiera observarlo en este momento elevaría una de sus cejas platinadas un poco ofendido de que su ausencia pareciera no afectarle a Yuuri. Pero no es el caso y lo sé muy bien. La razón de su euforia se debe a que Yuri rubio pasara esos días con él.

La mayoría de las personas cuando ve a los tres juntos se pregunta ¿Por qué Yuuri soporta tanto abuso? Parece no importarle la actitud agresiva del ruso rubio contra él.

Solo Yuuri sabe la verdad, bueno, él y yo.

Son cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, levanto la cabeza para ver como Yuuri abre e invita a pasar a Yuri rubio junto a…

―Lev… ―saludo sin ganas al gato himalayo que se roza contra las piernas de su dueño en un intento de ignorarme, no así con Yuuri a quien lo deja cargarle y hasta le regala una caricia y ronroneo.

Una vez lo colocan en el suelo me saluda ―Makkachin ― dice pasando de mi para tomar un lugar en sofá con la intensión de no dejarme subir sin importar que. Su actitud territorial me molesta y a pesar de tener el movimiento elegante de su especie, él parece carecer de la chispa de Laika que la convierte en una obra de arte viviente. En una deliciosa vista a contemplar cada que se desliza cual brisa marina.

Yuuri suelta una risita suave y Yuri rubio le imita, hablan sin parar durante la comida que por cierto es Katsudon. La sobremesa también dura un buen rato entre comentarios agradables.

Un rato más tarde Yuuri pasa corriendo junto a mí con un álbum de fotos en la mano, brinca el sofá para poner el mueble de por medio e incomodando a Lev. Yuri rubio le sigue de cerca intentando arrebatárselo de las manos. No está molesto, sus cejas siempre fruncidas en este momento se encuentran arqueadas mostrando su felicidad.

―No me retes Katsudon, entrégame ese álbum ―amenaza con la respiración agitada.

Yuuri tiene las pupilas dilatadas, cero rastros de cansancio. ¡Oh! Es obvio quien lleva las de ganar.

―Atrápame ―desafía Yuuri riendo mientras corre al dormitorio a esconderse evadiendo en el camino miles de obstáculos y colocando algunos para evitar que Yuri rubio lo alcance.

Yuri rubio se lanza en su persecución y en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes resuena su dulce risa de adolecente. En este momento es el niño que niega ser con esa fachada de hombre duro que todos catalogan de rebelde. Es un joven disfrutando de la tarde de viernes sin tarea en la casa de un amigo.

Lev mece la cola ignorándolos por completo, odia la actitud infantil de Yuri rubio que solo muestra cuando de verdad se siente en confianza como ahora. Ignora a los jugueteos de los Yuri's e intenta retomar su siesta.

Yuuri es una persona bondadosa que sabe darse a querer y a pesar de las rencillas que pudieran haber tenido al principio, Yuri rubio ha sabido encontrar en Yuuri a un amigo fiable y cariñoso. Alguien que no lo juzgara y en quien pude apoyarse. Es como alguna vez lo oí decir, a escondidas claro está, mientras lo observaba sonreír al lado de su abuelo, que si hubiera tenido un hermano este sería como Yuuri.

Sé que Yuri rubio no tuvo suerte en esta vida, que sus padres lo dejaron, no por gusto, estando muy pequeño. Que su abuelo lo crio y debido a su recio carácter y dedicación al patinaje se vio sin verdaderas amistades, a la par de muchas rivalidades.

Yuri rubio creció dolorosamente, ídem a Yuuri, la diferencia es que el pelinegro tuvo a su familia apoyándolo todo el tiempo. Ambos han sabido leer en el alma del otro las tristes heridas que dejo su soledad y es por eso que quizás han decidido darse una oportunidad de acercarse mutuamente.

Una almohada sale volando y golpea a Lev con fuerza haciendo que se erice y gruña en respuesta. Otra más sale disparada y me golpean a mí en la cara. Uno tras otros los proyectiles cobran víctimas inocentes.

Lev se esconde tras el sofá remilgando y yo… yo tomo una de las almohadas que tiene Yuri rubio para intentar quitársela, dejando en claro a quién pertenece mi fidelidad y apoyo.

―Traidor… ―grita tirando del arma suave.

Yuuri ríe, se lanza sobre el rubio en un abrazo de oso que lo derriba sobre la alfombra y sin proponérmelo y arrastrado por su aura traviesa me veo lamiendo las mejillas de ambos.

Terminado su pequeño juego es hora de cenar, piden pizza a domicilio y se sientan a ver una película de terror, un gusto del que Yuuri debe abstenerse porque a Viktor le da un infarto con ese tipo de género.

Poco a poco la comida chatarra se va amontonando, bolsas de palomitas, refrescos y frituras. Cuando dije película no esperaba que estos dos pensaran en una maratón de ocho horas continuas.

La mañana del sábado los encuentra a ambos desparramados sobre los sillones. No me gusta molestar, pero son cerca de las once y ya tengo hambre, además de que necesito salir a… "pasear".

Beso a Yuuri para despertarlo amablemente, tal y como he visto hacer a Vitya. Yuuri gruñe un poco y murmura el nombre de mi amigo.

―Así nunca lo vas a despertar ―dice Lev desde la parte alta del sofá. ―Mira, así se hace… ―afirma antes de lanzarse sobre la cara de Yuri rubio.

Yuri rubio se levanta de un salto y cae del sofá en un golpe sordo que despierta a Yuuri. Lev ríe contento de su hazaña y para mi completo asombro Yuri en lugar de enojarse lo toma de las patas delanteras para abrazarlo con fuerza y cariño.

Yuuri sonríe con ternura ante la escena, se pone en pie y sus dedos rozan casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza rubia en una caricia etérea.

―¿Dentro o fuera? ―pregunta Yuuri y Yuri rubio le sonríe con alevosía.

―Dentro Katsudon, quiero un buen desayuno al estilo japonés.

Yuuri ríe quedito, al parecer esperaba poder saltarse el deber de cocinar esa mañana.

Mientras el desayuno está listo Yuri rubio se ofrece a sacarme de paseo, no es una caminata larga ni el recorrido a trote que normalmente hago en compañía de Yuuri y Vitya, pero es agradable. Varios conocidos me saludan al pasar y preguntan por mis dueños.

¡Oh! Mis dueños… ellos ya dan por hecho que Yuuri es y será de ahora en adelante parte de la vida de Viktor. Es bonito como esa palabra toma significado, mis dueños. Para mi ellos son mis amigos… mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por velos sonreír.

―¡Ey! Plisetsky ―gritan a nuestra espalda y veo a un muchacho de su edad de Yuri rubio acercarse con gesto déspota.

Inmediatamente le gruño para que mantenga su distancia. Ni Vitya ni Yuuri estarán felices si saben que deje desprotegido a este chico.

―¿Que… ahora te van los perros? ―se burla mientras intenta arrebatarle la correa.

―Aléjate de mí Aleksey, la última vez terminaste con algo más que un labio roto, ¿lo recuerdas?…

―Y tú por poco y en la correccional… ―Yuri rubio aprieta los labios. ―Si no mal recuerdo fue por el metiche idiota de Nikiforov que te salvaste de perder tu oportunidad de participar en ese concurso de maricas.

No lo soporto más, ladro pelando los dientes y mi pelaje se eriza, como puede alguien menospreciar algo tan bello como es la interpretación sobre hielo. Este chico debe ser ciego o unr un imbécil y mira que no van los insultos, pero es que se merece eso y mucho más.

―No podía esperar menos ti Plisetsky, esconderte tras un sarnoso perro… ―insulta y da un prudencial paso atrás.

Puedo ver la ira ir subiendo a niveles insospechados en el rostro de Yuri rubio, se muerde el labio y sé que va golpear al joven frente a él.

Yuri levanta la pierna y asesta una potente patada que seguro mandara a este fanfarrón directo al hospital e internamente me alegro de eso.

Lo que nunca esperamos ver es a cierto pelinegro bien conocido por nosotros interponerse y recibir el golpe de lleno.

Yuri rubio pasa del enojo a la más pura preocupación y el otro muchacho lo mira asombrado sin entender la razón de aquella acción. Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos.

―Golpear a la gente no es una buena forma de arreglar las diferencias ―murmura Yuuri sentándose dificultosamente y mirando con odio al muchacho que insulto a Yuri rubio. ―Así como tampoco es de "hombres" andar por ahí provocando a la gente.

El otro muchacho lo mira y es en ese momento en que lo reconoce.

―Tu eres Katsuki Yuuri, el maldito japonés que…

Yuuri afila la mirada antes de soltar ―Te recomiendo que midas tus palabras porque de lo contrario te juro que te arrepentirás del día en que te cruzaste en mi camino.

El chico tiembla en su lugar, la mirada siempre dulce y amable de Yuuri ha desaparecido dejando en su lugar una amenaza de muerte que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta. Una mirada muy lejana a la de eros que tanto ama Vitya, y aún más distante de su ágape. Estoy presenciando una mirada nueva que revela su sentido protector. Una que hasta hora quizás ni él sabía tenia.

―No quiero volver a verte remotamente cerca de Yuri. ¿Entendiste? ―dice poniéndose de pie y encarando al pobre muchacho que asiente con la cabeza. ―Ahora lárgate antes de que decida regresarte cada insulto de una manera menos suave.

El joven sale despavorido como si lo fuera correteando el mismo diablo.

Yuuri permanece un rato ahí parado mirando el suelo, luego de eso se gira hacia Yuri rubio y lo abraza con fuerza. No dicen nada y los tres regresamos al departamento en silencio.

Apenas cerrar la puerta Yuuri vuelve a abrazar a Yuri rubio y pregunta.

―¿Desde cuándo?

Yuri rubio frunce el entrecejo y responde. ―Si me invitas un trago te lo cuento todo…

Yuuri lo duda, Yuri rubio aun es menor de edad, sin embargo suelta un suspiro y asiente. Yuri rubio sonríe tristemente antes de agradecer su comprensión.

La botella esta sobre la mesa y ellos frente a frente. Yuri rubio comienza a relatar como los insultos comenzaron desde el mismo instante en que sus padres fallecieron, como era tachado de huérfano y marica por practicar patinaje y ballet. Desde entonces a tenido que soportar a personas como ese joven.

También le cuenta la alegría que sintió al conocer a Viktor, aunque esto nunca lo admitiría frente a su compatriota, la admiración que siente por él y cariño que le tiene a Yakov por impulsarlo y soportar sus desplantes.

Como con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que a pesar de su barrera nunca estuvo del todo solo. Y termina hasta confesando lo afortunado que es de tener a Beka, apodo cariñoso de Otabek, y a él.

Yuuri se sonroja ante este último comentario. De antemano sabe que está mal dejarlo beber, pero comprende que a veces es necesario un pequeño empujón para dejar salir todo ese veneno que nos corroe por dentro, sin ir más lejos Yuuri le revela que él mismo se embriago en Detroit cuando apenas tenía 16 y que fue Phichit quien escucho atento toda su amarga historia.

―Pero ya no debes preocuparte Katsudon ―afirma tambaleante Yuri rubio. ―Yo voy a protegerte.

Yuuri ríe, esa risa fácil avivada por el alcohol o al menos eso creo, porque mucho después noto que su rostro no muestra signo alguno de borrachera.

Son cerca de las siete, afuera ya está oscuro y Yuri rubio a encontrado algo por demás interesante.

―¡Ey! Katsudon… nunca me dijiste si el anciano te mostro su colección de medallas ―menciona y se mese un poco de lado a lado.

Yuuri entrecierra los ojos, está planeando una travesura. Sus labios se curvean un poco y se muerde el labio inferior de forma deliciosa antes de decir.

―Te las enseño si modelas los trajes que uso Viktor en la liga Junior.

―No me involucres a mí en tus tontas fantasías y fetiches… pervertido ―se niega Yuri rubio dejándose caer en el piso.

―No es una fantasía… simplemente es que eran tan liiiindoooos… él jamás volverá a lucirlos y a mi… a mí no me quedan ―lloriquea un poco se tapa la cabeza y en cuatro patas se acerca al adolescente.

Yuri rubio le acaricia la cabeza como lo haría con su gato. Ok, tal vez si están algo bebidos.

―Está bien… está bien… no llores ―hipa y el rubor en sus mejillas aumenta. ―Lo cerdos valientes no lloran. Vamos pues… donde están

Yuuri corre a la habitación y saca todos los trajes diamantinos. Las lentejuelas inundan la cama y yo me aproximo con curiosidad.

―Primero este… primero este ―solicita elevando uno de color azul marino y blanco.

―Ese no me gusta… voy a parecer un guacamayo… ―se niega rotundamente mientras su vista cae sobre otro traje. ―Este no se ve tan pequeño, pruébatelo.

Yuuri frunce el ceño y niega. ―Lo he intentado, no me quedan de… ―y guarda silencio, sus manos cubren su rostro que se ha puesto más rojo que una granada.

Yuri rubio hipa, saborea su boca seca e insiste. ―¿De dónde? Yo no veo que hayas recuperado tocino… ―y vuelve a hipar.

Yuuri se niega a verlo a la cara y menea la cabeza negando, no quiere contestar.

―Me vas a decir de donde, porque es una compensación a toda la maldita confesión que te hice hace rato ―exige Yuri rubio.

―De las caderas… ―grita Yuuri. ―No me queda de las caderas y del... ―y su mano instintivamente sujeta uno de sus glúteos.

Yuri rubio dibuja una "o" con los labios, sus ojos verdes van directo al trasero de Yuuri, igual que los míos, y luego se suelta a reír a carcajadas. Se sujeta el estómago y se dobla de la risa, se deja caer el suelo y su dedo apunta descaradamente a esa parte de la anatomía de Yuuri.

―Había oído hablar sobre eso… ―ríe entrecortadamente. ―que se les hanchan cuando tienen mucho sex… pero nunca pensé que… ―y se atraganta con su saliva. Tose e intenta recuperar el aire.

Yuri rubio se muerde el labio intentando controlar el ataque de risa, creo que hasta se le bajo la borrachera. Estoy listo para consolar a Yuuri quien sigue muerto de la vergüenza, cuando un aroma capta mi atención, meneo la cola y salgo del cuarto.

¡Oh! Estaba tan entretenido mirando a Yuuri y Yuri rubio que no me di cuenta cuando Viktor entro a la casa. Con un dedo sobre sus labios mi amigo me pide que guarde silencio. Está escondido detrás de la pared y escucha la conversación de los dos Yuri con atención.

―Makkachin… ―llama Yuuri y yo no sé si regresar con ellos. Viktor me empuja suavemente dándome permiso, lamo su mano y vuelvo con ellos.

―Vamos a jugar, tu serás Viktor el gran juez que… ―informa Yuuri mientras coloca una corona de rosas azules sobre mi cabeza. Me besa y se abraza a mí y por primera vez agradezco a Dios ser el perro de Viktor. Yuuri es tan dulce.

―Eso es injusto, sabes que te prefiere a ti, voy a perder… ―se queja Yuri rubio.

―Bueno, si Lev se dejara poner un disfraz tendrías alguna oportunidad, pero…

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi gato tenga dignidad.

Ese último comentario me dolió y solo por eso beso la mejilla de Yuuri proclamándolo vencedor de cualquier cosa que piensen hacer.

―Ves, ya desde ahorita muestra su favoritismo, juez corrupto ―se indigna.

Se prueban casi todos los trajes entre risas, Yuri rubio no pierde oportunidad de incomodar a Yuuri señalando su bien dotado derrière. Al final terminan durmiéndose sobre la ropa sin la menor culpa. Hasta roncan. ¡Ay! Estos niños. Lev se acerca y se acurruca junto a su dueño y yo estoy por hacer lo mismo cuando recuerdo la presencia de mi amigo.

Salgo de la habitación en busca de Vitya pero no lo encuentro.

Lunes por la mañana Yuri rubio ayuda en el aseo de la casa y después de un buen desayuno se despide alegando que no desea verlos derramar miel cuando llegue Viktor a esos de las tres.

No pasa mucho tiempo, a las doce Viktor hace acto de presencia como si nada. Yuuri le recibe contándole que estuvo muy aburrido sin él y lo mucho que le ha extrañado.

Viktor sonríe, tanto él como yo, ammm… más yo que él, sabemos que el fin de semana no tuvo nada de aburrido para Yuuri. Se encamina a la habitación a dejar su equipaje, yo le sigo pues al igual que Yuuri me ha hecho falta.

Apenas estar solo en el cuarto Viktor suelta un suspiro. Sonríe y mira sus trajes, todos acomodados en prefecto orden. Acaricia la tela de uno y su felicidad amplia la curvatura de sus labios.

―¿Quién diría que esos dos se divierten a mi costa? ―pregunta y luego me mira. ―No vayas a contarles que llegue desde ayer. Hay cosas que solo deben quedar entre dos, ¿de acuerdo amigo?

Yo ladro, por supuesto. Yuri rubio debe mantener su fachada de chico rudo.

―Viktoorrr…. Quieres un aperitivo antes de la comida.

Vitya se muerde el labio corre a la salida y cierra la puerta. Me ha dejado encerrado. Estoy por empezar a reclamar que abra cuando lo escucho decir.

―Por supuesto, tengo hambre de Katsudon...

―Viktor… espera, en la cocina no… Viktor, VIIIIKKTOOOOORRRRRRRR…

Mejor espero aquí me digo antes de subirme a la cama e intentar dormir.

Fin.

.

.

N.A.

Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia es bien recibida. Saben que me encanta saber de ustedes.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	10. El amor de Yuri ruso

**00NaTeL00:** contestando a su sugerencia le traigo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Un saludo a todos y todas mis lectoras así como una disculpa por mi ausencia, se me atravesó un asunto muy urgente y no tuve más remedio que dedicarme a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero ya estamos de regreso y lo que sobra de esta semana será para actualizaciones.

Una vez más gracias por leer y ser parte de mi vida.

Una reverencia y un beso casto.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **El amor de Yuri ruso.**

Es sábado y Vikto y Yuuri saldaran este fin de semana, según tengo entendido tendrán una sesión de fotos muestra de una marca deportiva que busca contratarlos para ser la nueva imagen de su compañía. Viktor está muy emocionado por la oportunidad de posar junto a Yuuri. Él dice que a través de las fotos pude gritarle al mundo su mutuo amor. Yuuri no estuvo del todo de acuerdo.

Pero independientemente de lo que vaya a resultar, la cuestión es que yo voy a tener que quedarme con Yuri rubio durante ese periodo. Una noticia que no le hace gracia a Lev el gato del ruso, ni a mí.

Yuuri y Viktor pasan a dejarme en el departamento del rubio, ambos se despiden de mí entre caricias y besos y me piden que obedezca a Yuri rubio. Me prometen volver lo más pronto posible y yo ladro en aprobación. Aun no se van y ya los estoy extrañando.

―Ya lárguense o perderán el vuelo ―amonesta Yuri rubio rodando los ojos con fastidio fastidiado según él, por tanta miel.

Ellos abordan el taxi y se marchan. Ladro un par de veces antes de perderlos de vista y cuando el auto se pierde entre las calles de San Petersburgo gimo para hacer notar mi nostalgia.

Yuri rubio me conduce escaleras arriba a su departamento. Es pequeño pero cómodo y a pesar de que Lev me llame perro snob la verdad es que no soy exigente.

El día transcurre tranquilo, mi plato de comida está lleno y no pienso tocarlo por ahora. Yuri rubio ha estado metido en libros y rasca de vez en cuando su cuero cabelludo cuando parece no entender lo que está escrito.

Lo miro y me hace feliz saber que ha seguido el consejo de Yuuri de terminar al menos su preparatoria. Yuuri le advirtió que no sería fácil, sin embargo debía tomar en cuenta que la carrera de un deportista de alto rendimiento siempre incluye cierto riesgo físicamente hablando y corre el peligro de acabar abruptamente, por supuesto que no se lo deseaba, pero era mejor que tuviera algún otro proyecto. Siempre era bueno estar preparado.

Yuri rubio suelta un suspiro frustrado y remilga extrañando a Yuuri tanto o más que yo. Viktor no lo sabe pero Yuuri le da clases a Yuri rubio. Es paciente y claro al momento de despejar las dudas del menor.

Son cerca de la una de la tarde cuando veo a Yuri rubio levantarse de golpe y apunto de jalarse los cabellos des la desesperación, un pensamiento que no llega a completar cuando su móvil suena y como por arte de magia la ver el remitente su actitud cambia.

―¡Beka! ―exclama feliz. ―¿Donde? ¿En serio? ―dice dando vueltas por su departamento y mirando recriminatoriamente la pila de ropa sobre la cama y los trastes sucios del desayuno-almuerzo. ―No, no es molestia. Al contrario, es un placer. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Bien, entonces anota.

Yuri rubio dicta la dirección para apenas colgar correr a limpiar la estancia.

Lava los trastos a la velocidad de la luz y aprovecha para limpiar la pequeña estufa y la mesa. Toma la ropa y la mete en el armario con tal prisa que en sin darse cuenta mete a Lev con todo y todo, cierra la puerta y ahora se dedica a limpiar la sala.

Apenas termina el timbre de la puerta suena y Yuri rubio corre a abrir. Se ve realmente contento, más que eso, casi podría decir que su actitud es igual a la de Vitya cuando Yuuri accede a algún capricho suyo.

―¡Beka! ―exclama lanzándose en un abrazo depredador al hombre de cabello negro y cara de pocos amigos que acaba de llegar.

Ladeo mi cabecita. ¿En serio se está emocionando por un hombre que parece muñeco de cera de que no muestra ninguna mueca?

Pues al parecer sí.

Lo que resta de la tarde ambos jóvenes se la pasan conversando y poniéndose al día sobre sus respectivas vidas. Es ahí cuando Yuri rubio le menciona a la estatua viviente su problema con las materias de lógica.

―Puedo ayudarte si gustas ―ofrece él.

Yuri no desperdicia la oportunidad y corre por sus libros y cuadernos. Son un poco más de las once de la noche cuando deciden ir a dormir. Yo como buen invitado evito causarle molestias y me acorruco en alguna parte disponible. Cierro los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

Es muy temprano, demasiado porque afuera aunque el cielo ya clareo aun no sale el sol. Doy un bostezo y mis orejas captan un ruido. Quizás ha sido eso lo que me ha despertado. Con tiento busco la precedencia. Se escucha como… ¿rasguños?

Una idea se prende dentro de mi cerebro y sin pensarlo ladro con todas mis fuerzas logrando asustar a los chicos que duermen en la cama y que el muñeco de cera caiga al suelo porque estaba muy cerca de la orilla. ¡Dios! y ni con eso ha cambio su gesto.

Pero ahora no es momento de preocuparme por eso. Mis patitas golpean la puerta del armario y vuelvo a ladrar desesperado.

―Basta Makkachin… ya, cállate. ―ordena Yuri rubio molesto por la hora en que he osado despertarlo, solo respondo entre gemidos disculpándome, pero sin retirarme de armario.

―Yura. Creo que hay algo en el armario ―deduce el otro al verme reacio a moverme.

Yuri rubio mira a su amigo y luego a mí antes de poner atención y captar con un poco de esfuerzo los rasguños y maullidos.

Su rostro se pone pálido y de un solo tirón abre la puerta para comenzar a lanzar ropa, zapatos, chaquetas y demás fuera hasta por fin dar con el pobre Lev. Lo toma en brazos y el gato parece seriamente cansado.

" _Al fin"_ , dice Lev respirando agitado. " _Pensé que moriría estrangulado o en una mortaja de animal print"_. Y el gato se estremece de tan solo imaginarlo.

Yuri rubio no está del todo seguro de que este bien, por lo que le pide al chico cera que me cuide mientras lleva a Lev al veterinario.

" _No, espera… yo estoy bien. Estoy bien no necesito del loco de la aguja_ …" maúlla Lev a todo pulmón sin hacerse entender por su dueño que sale cual bólido.

En menos de un parpadeo el chico cera y yo nos quedamos solos, mirándonos mutuamente en medio del silencioso apartamento de Yuri rubio.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunta él mirándome.

Le regreso el gesto interesado en saber lo que hará. Luego de unos segundos se rasca la nuca y se dirige la cocina en donde lo primero que hace es llenar mi plato de comida y cambiar el agua. Después mira dentro del refrigerador y saca varios ingredientes.

¡Va a cocinar!

Tarda aproximadamente dos horas, sin embargo el aroma que desprende es delicioso. Supongo que no se debe juzgar a un cocinero por su careta.

El muchacho se sirve un poco y come silenciosamente. De vez en cuando dirige unas furtivas miradas a la puerta como esperando ver entrar por ella al dueño del departamento. Me recuerda al yo de hace algún tiempo, más específicamente antes de que Yuuri entrara a nuestras vidas, me la vivía en el departamento solo a la espera de escuchar las pisadas de mi amigo.

Sintiendo empatía me acerco a él para brindarle un mínimo de compañía, es grande mi sorpresa cuando la mano del ese hombre acaricia mis orejas con delicadeza. Una tenue sonrisa adorna sus rígidos labios y sus ojos siguen clavados en la puerta.

―No puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo ―dice él acompañado de un suspiro profundo. ―Siempre hay algo que me impide pasar tiempo con Yura. Viktor desconfía de mí, Yakov me ve como una distracción. Y mi entrenador dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Si bien su rostro no muestra mucho su estado de ánimo, sus ojos gritan la gran tristeza que experimenta y es una que yo conozco muy bien porque se parece a la que Vitya tenía a los dieciocho años. Este muchacho está buscando algo y al parecer ya lo ha encontrado pero no sabe cómo acerarse.

Con su gesto adusto pareciera duro y frio pero si lo miras es fácil ver su carencia. Gruño levemente, cuando vuelva Vitya voy a regañarlo muy severamente, se supone que con su experiencia en la vida debe guiar a los jóvenes para que no cometan errores, no interponerse en su felicidad.

Subo mis patitas a sus muslos y le doy varias lamidas animándolo a que sea valiente y si Yuri rubio es lo que le hace feliz, pues que se quede a su lado.

El joven sonríe tiernamente. Su gesto es tan suave y sincero que hace temblar mi perruno corazón. Se parece a las sonrisas que Yuuri me da cada que recuerda a Vicchan. El pelinegro se mueve por la cocina limpiando todo cuanto ha utilizado, una vez concluido golpea las palmas de las manos en sus mulos y dice.

―Ven chico, veamos un poco de televisión.

Yo lo sigo, su compañía es agradable.

Subo al sofá y él se sienta muy cerca de mí para rascarme la cabeza. Prende el aparato y suelta un jadeo que me llama la atención.

Sus mejillas se colorean y su boca esta tan abierta que juro entraría su puño en ella.

Miro la pantalla que muestra la grabación de GPF de hace dos años. Se cual es porque Vitya lleva el traje de Stay Close To Me mientras espera su turno para salir a la pista. El comentarista está presentando al… ammm ¿Kazajo?

¡Oh! Es él, es el mismo muchacho que tengo al lado.

Así que también es patinador.

Regreso a verlo y él sigue con la misma cara de sorpresa mientras se escucha la melodía y la grabación lo muestra deslizándose sobre el hielo. No lo hace nada mal, aunque no puede compararse a Viktor o Yuuri a pesar de que esa temporada gano la plata.

Ladro para que regrese en sí antes de que comience a secársele la lengua, no es una sensación agradable. Además tampoco es para tanto. Porque le asombra tanto que Yuri vea sus rutinas, el rubio es un gran competidor y como tal analiza a sus rivales.

Aunque…

¡Oh! No me digan que Yuri rubio piensa seguir el ejemplo de Vitya y casarse con el chico del video. Ósea…

"¡ _Felicidades mi amigo! Espero que tengan una vida larga y colmada de alegría y muchos cachorritos"._ Ladro fuerte dando saltos por toda la sala. No me cabe la felicidad. Es bueno saber que Yuri rubio ha encontrado a su pareja. La familia crece.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama mi atención, brinco y ladro apresurándome a ir a recibir a Yuri rubio. _"Estamos celebrando"_

―Beka que demonios le diste al perro que se puso como el anciano después de besar al Katsudon.

―Naa…naaa… nada Yura ―responde apenas si atinando a apagar la televisión a tiempo y ocultando su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo. ―Y Lev, ¿Esta bien?

Yuri rubio le cuenta su odisea recorriendo todo San Petersburgo en busca de una veterinaria porque siendo fin de semana ninguna estaba abierta.

―Al final cuando logre encontrar uno solo me dijo que Lev estaba un poquito estresado y cansado de maullar, pero que fuera de eso estaba bien.

―Me da gusto.

―Y tú… ¿No te aburriste aquí?

Mientras ellos charlan yo me acerco a Lev para darle en una lamida con mis felicitaciones por su nuevo dueño.

El siamés me mira como si de repente me hubiera cambiado el color del pelaje.

" _Estas demente, ese de ahí no es ni remotamente mi ideal de pareja para Yuri"_.

" _Pero es buena persona y…"_ yo intervengo a favor del pelinegro.

" _No importa si es o no buena persona. No vez como se viste. No señor, Yuri debe buscarnos una mejor casa no andar por ahí refugiando indigen…"_

" _¡Cállate!"_ Grito, un sonido que sale como ladrido. " _Eres malo Lev, deberías estar feliz porque Yuri rubio encuentre alguien a quien querer y que lo quiera, no vez como sonríe cuando esta junto a él"._

" _Eso de nada sirve si Yuri tiene que mantenerlo. Será una carga y yo no quiero verlo sufrir más. Yuri pasa una cantidad generosa a la cuenta de su abuelo, lo demás lo ocupa para víveres, la renta y su educación. No me culpes por desear que su situación mejore en lugar de…"_

" _Mientras haya amor lo demás_ …" defiendo mi postura.

" _Sigue creyendo en Santa Claus perro Snob. Es por eso que los de tu clase jamás sabrán lo que es sobrevivir. A Yuri yo lo respeto porque es como un tigre, se provee el mismo y se basta para salir adelante. Lo que menos necesita es un lastre que derrumbe todo lo que ha conseguido"._

Con dolor bajo la cabeza. Quizá por esta vez Lev tiene razón y ese muchacho de cabello negro no puede darle a Yuri rubio lo que necesita sin importar que se amen. Viktor nunca sufrió de nada monetariamente hablando, a pesar de no contar con el cien por ciento del apoyo moral nunca le falto nada económico en cambio Yuri rubio…

La tarde noche fue tranquila. A eso de las siete escucho golpes en la puerta y el aroma de Yuuri me llega claramente. De un brinco ya estoy en el corredor listo para saltar encima de Yuuri en cuanto le abran.

Lo beso, una y otra vez escuchando su risa cristalina acompañada de la de mi amigo.

―¿Nos extrañaste Makkachin? ―pregunta Viktor.

" _Por supuesto que los extrañe, y mucho"._

―Gracias por cuidar de él Yurio ―dice Yuuri haciendo una leve reverencia muy propia de su país.

―No hay de que, ahora llévense a ese cachorro escandaloso.

A pesar de sus palabras acaricia mi cabeza y me regala una sonrisa torcida.

Volvemos a casa, entro a trote y corro a mi camita. Suave y tibia camita.

―Yurio me va a oír ―dice Viktor con mal semblante entrando detrás de Yuuri y arrastrando su maleta. ―Mira que invitar a quedarse a Otabek a quedarse con él sin supervisión adulta.

―Viktor. Yuri puede tener quince años, pero en muchos sentidos es más maduro que muchos adultos que yo conozco.

―¡Yuuuuuriiiii! ―protesta mi amigo asiendo puchero.

Yuuri ríe, acaricia la mejilla de Viktor como si fuera a besarlo y dice.

―Confió en Yuri y quiero creer que Otabek no le haría daño. Además es buena influencia para él. ¿Sabías que está por terminar su licenciatura Derecho Penal?

Vitya niega y yo paro las orejas. Esta conversación me interesa.

―Por si fuera poco su familia ha tenido a bien invertir el dinero que les manda y ahora cuentan con una pequeña mini fortuna que asegura la educación de sus dos hermanitos. Es un buen hombre y ama a Yuri.

―Eso último no lo puedes asegurar amor ―refuta Viktor acercando su rostro al de Yuuri para rozar su nariz con la suya en un beso esquimal como los que tanto me gusta a mí.

―Tal vez no asegurar, pero lo veo en su mirada, es la misma que tú me dedicas a mí y me amas… ¿verdad Vitya?

―Te amo, te amo mi delicioso Katsudon ―declara con firmeza y emotividad mi amigo.

Antes de que se besen ladro feliz porque entonces Yuri rubio si puede casarse con el chico Kazajo y vivir feliz. Yuri rubio tendrá su familia y miles de cachorritos huraños de rostro feroz. ¡Oh! Eso no suena bien. Espero que saquen la belleza de Yuri rubio pero con la tranquilidad del carácter del pelinegro.

―Makkachin parece estar de acuerdo conmigo. ―Yuuri se inclina y me rasca las orejas. ―Apoyaremos a Otabek para que se quede con Yuri. Cierto Makkachin.

Ladro una vez más aprobando y dando saltitos jubiloso mientras canto.

" _Cachorros, cachorros, chorros…"_

Soy un perro viejo, no pueden culparme por desear ver a los hijos de estos chicos antes de irme a descansar. ¡Oh! ¿Serian como mis nietos?

" _Vicchan, te prometo no morir hasta verlos, así cuando nos encontremos podre contarte como se llaman y cuantos fueron."_

¿Fin?


	11. Sueño Utopico

Un capítulo más que deseo sea de su agrado y les endulce el día.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Un sueño utópico**

Como cada mañana desde hace aproximadamente diez años me levanto de buen humor. La los rayos de sol apagados, por ser un día nublado, atraviesa las cortinas de la venta. A mi lado mi amado Borzoi ruso de pelaje platinado menea la cola como dándome a entender que está despierto pero no va a dignarse a levantar ni la cabeza porque aún tiene sueño.

―Buen día Vitya ―lo saludo acariciándole las orejas sin molestarlo.

Con los restos del sueño aun colgando de mis pupilas me desembarazo de las tibias sabanas para darme una ducha rápida y ponerme un cómodo pants a juego con un suéter holgado. Es fin de semana y no tengo que ir a la oficina, todo un deleite.

Una vez listo me desplazo en pantuflas hasta la cocina en donde pongo la cafetera y el pan en el tostador. Miro el reloj de pared, sonrió cuando lo veo dar las ocho y como si de un cronometro se tratara la puerta del departamento se abre para dejar paso a libre a un muchacho castaño bastante inquieto que no duda en lanzarse sobre mí en un tremendo abrazo.

―Vicchan ―digo con tono medido, como deseando reprocharle el gesto cariñoso pues está muy sudado después de su entrenamiento diario.

Vicchan me sonríe pícaramente, se para de puntitas y me besa de a picos, sensual e infantilmente.

No dudo en apresarlo de la cadera antes de que piense en escapar, y ahora si convierto esos tímidos besitos en uno fogoso y digno de un hombre como yo. Adoro a este chico con toda mi alma y corazón, y lo demuestro usando mis labios para saborear cuanto puedo de él.

Vitya ladra y gruñe intentando hacer que Yuuri, el Akita japonés de mi Vicchan, juegue con él arruinando, sin proponérselo, mi momento favorito del día.

―Mooo… Vitya. Deja a Yuuri en paz ―regaña mi novio levantando a su can del suelo lejos del alcance del Borzoi que gruñe, olfatea y se alza en sus patas traseras en busca de llegar a Yuuri.

Contrario a lo que el encargado del refugio pensó Vitya quedo encantado con el cachorro desde el primer momento. Lo trata con tanto cariño que si no fuera porque Vitya es macho y Yuuri también, pensaría que se ha enamorado.

―Makka… ayuda ―grita Vicchan. ―Controla a tu perro ―me exige. Claramente sus fuerzas no son suficientes para elevar a Yuuri por encima de su cabeza lejos de mi Borzoi.

―Vitya ―digo su nombre de forma enérgica para que se detenga. Luego me acerco hasta él y le acaricio las orejas. ―No debes fastidiar a Yuuri, sabes que es un cachorro especial.

Vitya ladra, da dos vueltas en el mismo lugar y menea la cola.

La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que Vitya comprende lo que le digo. Se la pasa todo el día pegado a Yuuri a pesar de que es claro para todos que el Akita prefiere tener su espacio, y cuando lo veo más a gusto es cuando Vicchan y el están solos en casa. ¿Será cosa de orientales?

Hace apenas un año que sacamos a Yuuri de la perrera. Lo encontraron vagando por las calles de San Petersburgo deshidratado y hambriento. El del refugio nos advirtió que se trataba de un can muy nervioso y que debíamos tenerle paciencia porque parecía haber sufrido mucho y su desconfianza era enorme.

Incluso llego a recomendarnos adoptar cualquier otro animal del lugar, no porque Yuuri fuera malo, sino porque ya teníamos a Vitya y podría terminar siendo estresante para el Akita compartir espacio con tres entidades desconocidas. Además de que Vitya podía tomar una actitud agresiva por verse desplazado. Mi Borzoi ya tiene sus años y se sentiría tal vez ofendido de que adoptáramos un perro más joven, asimismo debía admitir que perdería fácilmente frente a uno de la edad del Akita.

De verdad lo considere. Amo muchísimo a Vitya pues ha estado a mi lado en buenos y malos momentos. Ha sido un amigo fiel y un compañero entrañable. No, no pensaba arriesgarlo.

Pero contrario a mi decisión Vicchan miraba a Yuuri con rostro compungido.

―Él esta tan solo como yo en este país ―dijo con los ojos negros cristalinos por las lágrimas. ―Míralo. Es un japonés igual que yo en tierras extrañas.

El corazón se me rompió al verlo aferrarse a los barrotes de la jauda y extender su mano en buscar de llegar al Akita.

Y así terminamos aquí. Actualmente somos una pareja que tiene dos hermosos perros.

―No puedo creer el vigor que tiene Yuuri ―me comenta Vicchan con la taza de café en las manos. Su cabello húmedo de sudor se le pega a la frente mientras sus mejillas ruborizadas son una delicia a mis ojos. ―A mitad del camino termino tirando de mí. Ya de regreso pensé… que quizás… no sé… te gustaría salir a correr con nosotros. Vitya también necesita ejercicio.

Me le quedo observando un momento, sé que tiene razón, pero…

―Amor. Vitya ya es un perro viejo. No quiero que se esfuerce demasiado, no soportaría verlo en una jaula del veterinario.

Vicchan asiente y me abraza. ―Entonces qué tal si solo salimos a caminar por la tarde.

―Eso suena mejor, mucho mejor ―concedo feliz de poder pasar tiempo juntos.

El día se fue como agua, entre hacer la lavandería que termino en una guerra de espuma, las comparas la que convertimos en una carrera para ver quien terminaba de llenar su carrito primero, limpiar a fondo el departamento en donde encontramos la pantufla favorita de Vicchan, que por cierto lleva buscando desde el martes, hecha hilachos y hacer las respectivas llamadas a nuestras familias para ponernos al corriente, el sábado se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A las seis yo estaba rendido no así Yuuri quien animosamente permanecía junto a la puerta en espera de Vicchan quien tomo su abrigo y me lanzo el mío.

―Lo prometiste. Una caminata ―me recuerda mi novio.

Con su suspiro profundo y la flojera a cuestas me levanto solo porque veo el entusiasmo de Vitya por salir. Le pongo la correa y de inmediato me jala para quedar justo a un lado del Akita que con tranquilidad permanece sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros en espera de que Vicchan abra la puerta.

El atardecer es hermoso y alto nostálgico por el clima. Vicchan saluda a cuanta persona se cruza y yo estoy feliz de ver que se ha adaptado muy bien a vivir aquí.

Nos conocimos hace diez años, diez años en los que este chico ha traído felicidad a mi vida. Y puede que incluso este mal usada la palabra. Con sus veintinueve años Vicchan ya no es un chiquillo, es un hombre agraciado y vivaz que atrae las miradas de hombres y mujeres.

Y yo…

Yo estoy en igualdad con Vitya. Ambos hemos dejado atrás nuestra juventud hace tiempo. Con cincuenta años no me considero viejo, viejo; pero a veces me pongo a pensar que está mal que acapare a Vicchan cuando él aún está en la flor de su vida.

Seguramente hay noches en que le gustaría salir a bailar y por consideración a este vejestorio que tiene por esposo se aguanta las ganas. Y lo que más me duele… ver el deseo y la lujuria en sus papilas, observar cada musculo tenso gritando por placeres carnales que yo satisfago apenas un setenta por ciento.

Mi energía ya no es la misma y me siento fatal cuando yo caigo rendido, casi en coma, después de una o dos rondas y él… y él parece listo para repetir por tercera, cuarta o quinta vez en ese misma noche.

Pero me conmueve no escuchar quejas. Se conforma con lo que puedo darle y me recuerda que él tampoco es perfecto. Que yo la he tenido más difícil al aguantar la abstinencia cuando el aun no era mayor de edad.

De comprender su inexperiencia y después sus celos desmedidos cuando recién iniciamos una relación formal. Su llanto nocturno por sentirse menos frente al gran y exitoso empresario que era y soy mientras que él apenas buscaba su camino por la vida.

Sí, han sido tantas trabas y baches que con amor y comprensión hemos ido solventando.

Vicchan es el primero en notar la agitación en Vitya, tomamos un descanso en el parque y Vicchan no pierde tiempo en soltar la correa y dejar que Yuuri corra libre.

Vitya gruñe, como siempre que Yuuri se aleja y tira de la correa. La retiro aprisa para que el Borzoi salga a toda prisa detrás del Akita.

Vicchan se acerca a mí, me abraza y se acurruca contra mi pecho mientras sonríe.

Es feliz lo sé, tanto como yo lo soy.

Eleva la mirada y en sus pupilas veo brillar la petición muda de un poco de contacto que no dudo en complacer al unir nuestras bocas en beso suave y placentero. Nuestros labios bailan en sincronía dándose cariños, caricias que si pudieran nuestras almas se prodigarían todo el tiempo.

―Te amo ―confieso sin despegarme del dulce botón rosa que es cavidad bucal.

―Te amo ―responde aferrándose a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ―Te amo y no importa cuanto tenga que esperar. Tu y yo estaremos juntos algún día.

Lo miro sin entender esta última revelación. Nosotros estamos juntos ahora y lo estaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Lo tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, debo saber qué quiso decirme… abro la boca para preguntar y...

―Vitya deja a Yuuri ―grita Vicchan, lo veo ponerse de pie y correr en dirección a nuestras mascotas.

Vitya tiene sujeto a Yuuri por el lomo mientras intenta acomodarse sobre su lomo y el pobre Akita sumisamente gime dolido soportando el peso porque… ¡OH POR DIOS! Vitya quiere… Vitya va a…

―Vitya suelta a Yuuri ―grito igual o más indignado que Vicchan quien ya está intentando separar al Borzoi del Akita sin logarlo hasta que yo sujeto a Vitya y le pongo la correa.

―Makka… ―plañe Vicchan mi nombre al sentirse despreciado cuando Yuuri cual bailarina exótica se contorsiona hasta lograr soltarse de él.

Yuuri gime quedito, da dos vueltas ansioso se tira al piso de espaldas y retuerce el cuerpo en un movimiento incitador y serpenteante que por mi experiencia con Vitya se es muestra excitación y entrega. Es decir que Yuuri está de acuerdo con…

―¿Makka… que le sucede a Yuuri? ―me pregunta mi esposo y sus ojos negros y grandes me miran esperando una respuesta.

―¡Ah, diantres! ―suelto antes de tomar la mano de Vicchan y mirándolo a los ojos para pedirle que lleve a Yuuri al fondo del parque y regrese.

Él lo hace a las carreas muy angustiado.

―Vitya. Se amable con él y… ―mi rostro esta rojo como una manzana mientras lo miro de frente. No es posible que esté hablando con mi perro de esto. ―Solo no te excedas, recuerda que es su primera vez.

Vitya ladra como afirmando, cuando suelto la correa el Borzoi sale disparado cruzándose en el camino con Vicchan que al verlo intenta regresar.

―Espera ―digo tomándolo de la mano. ―Necesitan privacidad.

Vicchan se cubre la cara con las manos, y yo no puedo evitar reír de la vergüenza que está experimentando mi amado esposo.

―Yuuri… mi Yuuri ―se queja graciosamente mientras se abraza a mí.

―Ellos también están destinados a estar juntos ―afirmo apretándolo contra mi pecho.

―Sí. Ellos también nacieron para amarse y no importa si en esta vida no pueden estar juntos. Siempre habrá otra.

Me muerdo el labio al sentir dolor, una tristeza que me desgarra el alma. Lo abrazo con mayor ahínco como si temiera que de repente se esfumara de mi vida.

―Te amo y siempre voy a estar esperando por ti. Nunca lo dudes.

Vicchan me sonríe dulcemente, el cielo ya está oscuro y las farolas han comenzado a encenderse. Él se separa de mí como lo hace una mariposa de la flor y con paso lento se pierde entre las sombras.

Quiero correr tras él, alcanzarlo. Volver a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero mis piernas no responden y siento que todo a mí alrededor se desvanece.

―Makka….―escucho que me llaman. ―Makkachin… ―dicen con más fuerza y yo me aferro a permanecer despierto en esa realidad en donde él está conmigo. ―¡Ey! Amigo despierta.

Cuando abro los ojos tardo varios segundos para reconocer a mi Borzoi ruso humanizado. Sus ojos azules me miran con cierta preocupación y cariño.

―Solo fue una pesadilla. Tranquilo amigo, estas a salvo ―me afirma rascándome las orejas.

Bajo la cabeza y lloro quedito por lo que he perdido, por lo que no conoceré en esta vida y la felicidad que se me han negado.

―¿Qué le pasa a Makkachin? ―pregunta Yuuri acercándose con un aperitivo para mí.

―No lo sé. Si lo veo igual de decaído por la tarde lo llevare al veterinario ―comunica Viktor a Yuuri.

―Tal vez solo necesita atención. Ultimarte hemos estado muy ocupados.

Y tras decir eso me abraza contra su pecho. Yuuri a pesar de no saberlo conserva un mínimo, casi exiguo fragmento del aroma de Vicchan y es a ese olor a lo que me aferro.

Me acuesto sobre sus piernas y dejo que me consuele.

El aroma que percibimos los animales es una señal. Para nosotros el aroma nos indica cuando son buenos o malos, si les agradamos o aborrecen, si están cómodos, estresados, inquietos, o hasta enamorados.

Es una sopa hecha a base de feromonas y sazonada con sentimientos e idiosincrasia.

Yuuri tiene un alma muy bondadosa, noble y muy escondido en el fondo una sensualidad nata que da de cajón un aroma dulce, atrayente, seductor y cálido. Si a eso le sumamos que está enamorado, feliz y cómodo con Vitya tenemos que sus hormonas se vuelven veleidosamente almizcladas para atraerlo como todo aquel que anhela procrear con su pareja. En conclusión el aroma de Yuuri es incomparablemente exquisito y devastadoramente erótico. Una combinación peligrosa porque todos a su alrededor lo perciben en diferentes niveles y buscan tener una parte de él. Y entre toda esa tentadora amalgama se asoma un trocito de quien era mi Vicchan.

Sé que Yuuri no es Vicchan. Que no importa cuánto me cuente sobre él o cuanto me esfuerce por encontrar su esencia en el patinador japonés, no me acercara más a quien yo creo era mi destinado.

Pero me conformo con ese minúsculo trozo, que escondido en Yuuri me acoge y grita que espera por mí. Si no en este plano en el siguiente.

―Makkachin ―susurra Yuuri contra mis risos ―Por favor, se fuerte… ―una lágrima se pierde en mi pelaje y yo no puedo evitar sentir que mi vida es grandiosa a pesar de no tener a mi pareja porque soy muy amado.

―Makkachin. Tienes frio ―dice Vitya desde la puerta de la recamara con un cojín y una frazada en las manos. ―O tal vez tienes ganas de comer ―menciona y como si lo hubiera ordenado Viktor deja las cosas a un lado mío y corre a la cocina en busca de mi plato.

Me pongo de pie sobre el sillón en donde he estado recostado todo el tiempo. Me sacudo con energía y doy un brinco a la alfombra no sin antes besar a Yuuri varias veces hasta hacerlo reír.

Dos varias vueltas y corro a alcanzar a Vitya, no quiero que haga un desastre que luego Yuuri tendrá que limpiar.

Yuuri muestra una sonrisa al verme mejor, Viktor me recibe con un abrazo y miles de carias.

" _No estás conmigo Vicchan, pero tampoco estoy solo"._

¿Fin?

.

.

.

N. A.

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les deje una hermosa sensación, de los que he escrito hasta ahora es mi favorito.

Y contestando a su petición. En el siguiente verán a los hámsters de nuestro querido Tailandés.

My ladys, My lords… gracias por sus palabras, preferencia y tiempo.

Quedo de vos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	12. Reunion

_**A mis amados lectores.**_

Primero que nada una disculpa por mi silencio. Se de antemano que muchos están enterados de que mi nacionalidad es Mexicana. Lo que supongo no saben es que vivo en la Cd. de México.

Es para mí un gran honor y a la vez una gran tristeza decir que fui participe de la tragedia que asolo nuestro hermoso país. Viví de primera mano los esfuerzos por ayudar, la entrega total de los mexicanos por ser útiles. Vi en el rostro de muchos la preocupación y la fe por sacar vivas a las víctimas con el solo pago de una radiante sonrisa y miles de lágrimas de felicidad por parte de sus seres queridos.

Ese tipo de demostraciones nos hacen ver que la bondad aún existe. Que es posible llegar a vivir en un mundo pacifico porque somos más los que deseamos tranquilidad y no guerra. Porque el ser humano aun es bueno y noble.

Porque nuestros gobiernos, a pesar de poder controlar la economía, ingresos, empleo y muchos, muchos otros aspectos, nunca doblegaran nuestro corazón y voluntad.

Hoy puedo decirles a todos ustedes… mexicanos, argentinos, españoles… y otros tantos que me leen en distintos lugares del planeta que me siento orgulloso de ser mexicano. De ser HUMANO y sobre de todo, de ser parte de la gran multitud que aun solo grito, con este tipo de acciones enuncia.

 _Hay esperanza._

 _Tenemos mucho quedar a pesar de todo lo que nos han quitado._

 _La paz es posible._

Todos los días escuchamos en las noticias sobre la táctica del Loco del actual presidente de los estados Unidos…. De cómo Corea le responde de la misma forma. Sobre bombardeos, atentados, estallidos por golpes de estado, la crisis y pobreza que se vive, pero también y eso deberían enaltecerlo más que la noticia amarillista de cuantos muertos deja cada catástrofe, es la ayuda que se brinda. La unidad que demostramos como especie dominante y racional.

Con esto me despido y les deseo lo mejor a quienes ídem a mi viven en esta hermosa ciudad que con esfuerzo se levanta de sus ruinas como ave fénix.

Y para quienes están fuera mi más sincero agradecimiento pues recibimos ayuda de muchísimos países.

Una reverencia. Con cariño su servidor.

Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12 Reunión 1/2**

Hoy estoy muy emocionado, faltan apenas dos meses para el inicio de las competencias y Phichit el mejor amigo de Yuuri ha hecho circular una invitación en donde nos cita en Yu-topía.

Viktor ha aceptado entusiasmado porque según él deben relajarse de vez en cuando y visitar a sus suegros va a levantarle el ánimo.

Así que aquí estamos, en el aeropuerto esperando a la profesora de Yuuri, quien supuestamente tendría que estar esperándonos, pero que por alguna razón no aparece.

" _Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Un placer conocer a uno de los canes más famosos del mundo_ ".

Con entusiasmo me giro a devolver el saludo porque me gusta sentir que tengo cierta fama. Aunque viniendo de ella es más un honor que me reconozca. No por nada es considerada una princesa dentro de su estirpe.

" _Sun hee_ " nombro en reconocimiento haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza muy al estilo de Yuuri. Ella con toda elegancia me regresa el gesto y sigue su camino junto a un hombre blanco de cabello negro que Vitya no tarda en saludar.

―Seung gil ―pronuncia Viktor el nombre entusiasmado.

―Hola Yuuri―el hombre serio de cabello negro que es el dueño de Sun hee saluda inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Yuuri se apresura a devolver el gesto con la misma elegancia y respeto y Viktor tuerce la boca sintiéndose ignorado.

―Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa ―dice acariciando la cabeza de su linda Husky pero sin dignarse en cambiar su semblante adusto.

Yuuri al principio parece no entender hasta que recuerda que la invitación llego como CIRCULAR, es decir que habría más personas convidadas a la reunión EN SU CASA.

―De nada Seung gil―responde Yuuri intentando no entrar en pánico y esperando de todo corazón que sus padres tome bien la noticia de la ocupación completa de su local sin compensación monetaria.

Los señores Katsuki son buenas personas y estoy seguro de que les alegrar tener visitas.

El trayecto a Yu-Topia es tranquilo, más bien silencioso al haber terminado por compartir transporte. Sun hee difícilmente hace algún sonido o mira a otro lado que no sea a la ventana. Mantiene su porte digno de un aristócrata.

Yo por mi parte me subo a las piernas de Yuuri y espero por mi dosis de mimos. Viktor de reojo le tira miradas al dueño de Sun hee y el pelinegro se las responde moderadamente.

Pero al llegar, mientras los humanos discuten sobre quien sabe cuántas cosas y terminan de bajar las maletas del taxi yo me dirijo de inmediato al cuarto de Mari-neechan. Ella me mira sonriente sabiendo que mi presencia quiere decir que su hermanito ha llegado a casa. Mari-neechan se levanta de la silla cerca del escritorio en donde hasta ese momento parecía estar escribiendo una carta. Ha terminado la pone en un sobre, lo cierra y lo deja sobre la mesa, esta lista para salir a recibir a su hermanito.

Pero antes de eso me sonríe y deja que me acomode en su cama un rato mientras Vitya y Yuuri terminan de desempacar.

―Bienvenido ―mi dice rascándome las orejas con afecto.

Ella también tiene esa mirada melancólica que a veces se le escapa a Yuuri y sé que es porque recuerda a Vicchan. Para nosotros como amigos y compañeros es un enorme honor sabernos tan amados y necesarios aun cuando no podemos más que brindar nuestra sincera y abnegada compañía.

Mari-neechan se mira al espejo, suelta un suspiro al ver sus pupilas brillantes de felicidad e intentando negarlo golpea sus mejillas dos veces como para regresarse la cordura y no terminar por salir corriendo como una fan enloquecida de la pareja más famosa del mundo del patinaje.

No entiendo cuál es el propósito de mostrarse desinteresada por la presencia de a quien ama.

Después de una merecida siesta me dispongo a saludar al resto de la familia. Bajo al salón y me rompe el corazón ver como mamá y papá Katsuki acarician y elogian a Sun hee.

―Es una chica joven y fuerte ―dice Toshiya acariciando con firmeza su espalda.

―Y tan distinguida, que parece una dama ―elogia Hiroko dejando que sus dedos apenas toquen las orejas de la Husky.

Sé que ya no soy tan joven ni tan agraciado como antes, pero… me duele ver que ella se está llevando toda la atención de mi familia.

Gimo quedito y busco a Yuuri con la mirada, estoy seguro que él no me remplazara.

Como no está a la vista lo busco en las diferentes estancias y cuando escucho su voz algo dentro de mí se estremece al percatarme de que está llorando.

―Vicchan ―murmura Yuuri frente al altar en donde una fotografía muestra al miembro de la familia que se ha adelantado en el camino.

De verdad deben haberlo amado mucho para que todos, sin excepción hayan aceptado colocar en el altar a una MASCOTA cuando en muchos lugares esa palabra parece incluso ser una ofensa, tal vez es que Vicchan nunca fue solo eso, para los Katsuki, Vicchan era parte de la familia.

―Pasado mañana será el aniversario de tu… desde que te fuiste. Y aunque he logrado ganar una medalla aun no logro convencerme del todo que ese tiempo lejos de ti valió la pena como no sea por el hecho de que Viktor y yo… ―escucho los gemidos que ahoga Yuuri en pro de terminar de hablar. ―Vicchan. Viktor acaba de decirme que les daremos la gran noticia a mis padres, sé que ellos ya sospechan de mi relación con él, pero quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo. Quería que supieras que soy feliz y veo mi futuro brillante y seguro al lado del hombre que desde hace tanto admiro y amo. Ese hombre que comparte tu nombre y que siento me da todo de él, tal y como tú lo hacías. Vicchan, te extraño amigo.

" _No deberías escuchar a escondidas conversaciones tan intimas"_ me reta Sun hee mirándome con sus intensos ojos azul hielo.

" _No es una conversación, porque…"_ Intento debatir en mi defensa.

" _Es una conversación, Seung gil Lee suele decir que aquellos que ya no están en esta tierra nos escuchan y cuidan desde otro plano. Así pues, es una conversación que debió quedar entre ellos porque en la voz del muchacho se nota es una confesión de amigos"_

Yo bajo la cabeza. Ella tiene razón.

" _Tal vez eso sea cierto"_ se escuchan unas pequeñas vocecitas que me hacen buscar de donde provienen _. "Pero también lo es que Yuuri se desmorona muy fácilmente cuando se trata de Vicchan, su familia o Viktor. Por eso es mejor mantenerse al pendiente de él"_

Despegándose de las paredes del corredor puedo por fin apreciar a cinco roedores que apurados caminan a nuestro encuentro. Si mal no recuerdo pertenece al mejor amigo de Yuuri, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Picht… algo.

" _Señorita Sun hee, Makkachin solo hace lo que su instinto le dicta",_ los otros roedores asienten apoyando a su amigo.

" _Y no es eso lo único real que puede atar los corazones de humanos y mascotas_ " agrega otro de los ratoncitos rechonchos.

El llanto de Yuuri se escucha como una melancólica música de fondo y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar y dejar que él se aferre a mí como tanto necesita.

―Makkachin. No sabes cuánto hubiera dado porque Vicchan compartiera con nosotros tanta felicidad. Falto tan poco para que mi sueño de verlos jugando dentro de la misma casa mientras Viktor y yo los observábamos abrazados desde el sofá se hiciera realidad. Le prometí tantas cosas que al final no cumplí. Y yo… soy tan dichoso que a veces pienso que no lo merezco sabiendo el mal amigo que fui al dejarlo atrás. No pude ni decirle adiós y hoy… hoy vengo a contarle sobre mi feli… no quiero que me odie.

Se a lo que se refiere. Entiendo a la perfección el temor de Yuuri pues no es fácil pavonearte de tus logros y dichas cuando sabes que no puedes compartirlas, o quizás que le causaría envidia a esa persona o en este caso CAN, con quien tanto deseas compartirlo. Y aunque lo comprendo también me atrevo a decir que Vicchan no puede menos que ser feliz porque Yuuri también lo es.

Ladro fuerte para acallar sus sollozos, brinco cobre mis patitas mientras hago círculos a su alrededor.

Una tímida sonrisa se le escapa de los labios a Yuuri y no me complace. Quiero oírlo carcajearse. Salgo de la estancia y regreso seguido de Sun hee y los cinco roedores.

" _Muy bien, tenemos que levantarle el ánimo a Yuuri_ " les informo.

Los roedores se miran como poniéndose de acuerdo para luego comenzar a hacer trucos. Tres se paran en sus patitas delanteras y levantan el trasero mientras dan vueltas. Los otros dos se toman de las patas delanteras y simulan bailar.

Sun hee resopla molesta, es obvio que ella no está acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas, aun así deja salir de su hocico un aullido entonado y armónico. ¡Está cantando!

A Yuuri se le colorean las mejillas de carmín y sus ojos se abren ante nuestro espectáculo antes de soltar una de esas risas fuertes y claras que tanto amo.

Le lamo las mejillas retirando los rastros de lágrimas y me levanto en mis patitas traseras.

" _Baila conmigo Yuuri_ " le pido meneando la colita.

Yuuri parece entenderme, toma mis patitas delanteras y da vueltas conmigo. Sus pupilas brillan y su risa es aún mejor que cualquier melodía en el mundo.

―Vaya, hay toda una fiesta aquí ―dice Phichit tomando una foto. ―A veces pienso que te equivocaste de profesión amigo. Eres como el Dr. Dolittle. Aun me duele que mis hámster te amen tanto que hasta se reusaron quedarse. Deberías haberlos visto. Pensaron que no me daría cuenta de las cinco bolitas que viajan de polizontes en mi maleta.

Yuuri se ríe mientras Phichit lo abrazo en forma de saludo y reencuentro. Luego mientras continúan hablando lo jala de regreso al salón.

" _En realidad no se dio cuenta hasta hace un rato que desempaco su maleta y nos vio ahí_ " dijo uno de los roedores rascándose la barbilla. Sus hermanos lo secundaron.

"S _olo espero que no se moleste cuando note los respiraderos que hicimos_ " menciono otro atusando sus patitas.

" _O que grite cuando vea que usamos de baño improvisado la bufanda nueva que compro_ "

Tanto Sun hee como yo nos los quedamos viendo. Esos roedores son un desastre.

" _¡Que! El vuelo duro décadas en vida hámster_ " se justica otro.

" _Vamos a la sala, seguro están por servir la cena_ " menciona Sun hee con calma siendo la primera en salir del lugar con paso armónico.

" _Por cierto, canta divino_ " alaga uno de los roedores. " _Ya sabía yo que los lobos eran los mejores, pero de verdad se lució señorita_ "

Los miro irse metidos en su conversación, estoy por seguirlos cuando un leve murmullo llega a mis orejas.

" _Gracias_ "

Es tan suave y tímido que la verdad no sé si lo he escuchado o solo fue mi imaginación.

―Makkachin ¿Dónde estás Makkachin? ―grita Vitya y yo salgo disparado a su encuentro. ― ¡Ah! Ahí estas amigo. Vamos a cenar.

" _Gracias por cuidar de mi Yuuri_ "

Continuara….

.

.

N.A

Gracias a Dios por permitirme ver un día más, por permitirle a mi familia seguir unida. Gracias por darme una oportunidad más de compartir con ustedes una historia más.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	13. Reunion 22

Sé que he tardado años para actualizar, pero dentro de lo que cabe, es normal… supongo.

De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que aún siguen esta historia y aún más grande para quien me deje comentario.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12 Reunión 2/2**

" _Fiesta, fiesta_ " gritan los cinco pequeños roedores brincando sobre los cojines acolchonados que Yuuri ha tenido a bien dejarnos en la sala para pasar la noche. Sun hee suelta un bostezo y acomoda su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras con la gracia digna de una princesa.

Son cerca de las once de la noche y estos amiguitos tienen pila para rato. Aunque ahora recuerdo que Yuuri menciono que los hámster son nocturnos. ¡Oh! Fantástico, no voy a poder dormir, gimo quedito tapando mis orejitas con mis patas.

De repente el silencio nos embarga y tanto Sun hee como yo levantamos la cabeza para ver como los cinco roedores están escapando por la ventana.

Ella se levanta de un salto y toma de la inexistente colita a uno para impedirle salir.

" _¿A dónde creen que van?"_ Pregunta apenas inteligiblemente la única dama en la estancia porque no ha soltado al pequeño prófugo.

" _A buscar aventuras… la noche es joven y nosotros también"_ , responden a coro Rambo, Ringo, Ebi y Elvis.

" _Si quieren acompañarnos pueden hacerlo"_ ofrece Nibbles quien parece ser el líder del quinteto y es quien permanece entre los colmillos de la princesa.

Sun hee lo baja y nos miramos, será que estos roedores no entienden el gran peligro de ir afuera sin su dueño. Son pequeños, regordetes y…

" _Muy apetecibles"_ , dice Lev aterrizando con maestría sobre la ventana relamiéndose los vigores y los ojos brillosos.

Los hámster gritan y corren a esconderse todos entre las patas de Sun hee y las mías.

" _No dejes que nos devore"_ suplica Nebbles mirándonos con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

Lev suelta una carcajada. Sus ojos reflejan la luz en la noche, la verdad me da miedo.

" _Y con esa actitud cobarde pensaban recorrer las calles. Mejor quédense en casa cobardías"._ Se burla Lev con altanería.

Sun hee gruñe mostrando levemente sus blancos colmillos, al parecer no le agradan los gatos.

Lev no tarda en saltar fuera de su alcance, eleva la cola y se pavonea. _"Ahora si me disculpan, yo si tengo mucho territorio nuevo que descubrir"_ se mofa con saña antes de escabullirse en la oscuridad.

Los siete nos quedamos dentro, Viktor y Yuuri están durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, Phichit y Seung gil en otra y supongo Yuri rubio y Otabek que llegaron casi para el final de la cena, han de compartir la última.

La noticia del compromiso de Vitya y Yuuri ha tenido que aplazarse debido a que aún faltan invitados por llegar. Como Chris y su pareja Masumi y por supuesto el regalo sorpresa, la familia de Viktor que vienen acompañados por Yakov y Lilia.

Hace mucho que no veo a la madre de mi amigo y a su hermano.

Yuuri no sabe que Viktor es quien orquesto toda esta REUNION para poder pedir su mano correctamente en presencia de sus amistades más cercanas porque pretende casarse después del GPF sin importar si Yuuri logra ganar el oro o no.

Pero regresando a la ira inconmensurable de cinco roedores que ahora chillan indignados… pues me atrevo a decir…

" _Saben, no es la primera vez que estoy en Hasetsu y Yuuri tiene la agradable costumbre de correr por distintas rutas, así que conozco un poco el…"_

" _Albricias, Makkachin será nuestro guía…"_ gritan los roedores haciendo rueda alrededor de mí. _"¡A LA AVENTURA!"_ gritan los cinco hámster subiéndose a la espalda de Sun hee que solo eleva el mentón y se niega a ser usada de transporte.

Algo me dice que esto no va a resultar bien, pero termino por ceder a llevarlos de paseo.

Como nos han dejado dormir en la sala es muy simple salir de la casa. Así pues en menos de lo que pensamos ya estamos en la entrada considerando en qué dirección debemos ir.

" _A la izquierda"_ grita Rambo que tira levemente del pelaje de la princesa.

" _No, a la derecha"_ exclama eufórico Elvis mordisqueando uno de mis risos.

Sun hee suspira y camina hacia el frente, los pasajeros sobre su espalda solo gritan un ¡wuiiiiiii! Grupal mientras los que llevo yo solo ríen. Me han tocado los más calmados.

Hasetsu es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo así que el primer lugar al que se me ocurre llevarlos es a la costa.

A esa hora la luna se refleja cual espejo sobre las aguas tranquilas del mar. El sonido de la marea que murmura al besar la playa te relaja como una canción de cuna. Sun hee tiene sus hermosos ojos azules puestos en el plateado satélite que brilla dándole a su silueta una caricia etérea.

Su linaje real asoma por cada gesto de la princesa.

Aunque no es el ser más bello que he admirado… está mal que la compare, pero ante mis ojos Yuuri tiende a ser aún más místico. Sus ojos desnudan su alma mientras su piel parece tomar el mismo fulgor de la luna. Su rostro como el de una muñeca de porcelana por un segundo parece eterno y su silueta de curvas pronunciadas invitan a los rayos lunares a juguetear creando sombras que danzan en un baile improvisado pero no por ello menos alegre y elegante. Sus cabellos tan negros como la misma noche se pierden con el firmamento mientras la briza marina codiciosa lame sus labios y nariz en busca de adueñarse de su aliento.

Luego cuando uno cree que ya no hay forma de que Yuuri sea más perfecto, él sonríe tiernamente, se recuesta en la arena y cierra los ojos. Se ve tan relajado, como el príncipe sumergido en un sueño eterno que espera ser despertado por un beso de amor verdadero.

Y no logro resistirme al observar como con delicado movimiento retira las gafas de su rostro dejando al descubierto sus facciones que seducen a la misma luna. Las estrellas titilan con mayor fuerza, esperando ser competencia contra ese bello mortal que cautiva cada trozo de la noche haciéndola suya, convirtiéndose en el soberano del reino nocturno con tan solo su presencia.

" _Makkachin_ " me llama Sun hee observándome con curiosidad. " _¿En qué piensas? Te veías... feliz_ " dice ella.

" _Recordaba un momento en específico. Una vista que solo yo he tenido el privilegio de contemplar_ "

Sun hee ladea la cabeza, puedo ver la curiosidad en su mirada, sin embargo como la dama que es, se muestra recatada y guarda de hacer preguntas indiscretas.

El siguiente lugar a visitar es la explanada del templo Ninja. Lo que me sorprende es ver esa reacción tan parecida a la que tuvo Viktor en Sun hee cuando mencione a esos guerreros. Ella parece muy entusiasmada de entrar. Baila con las patas delanteras mientras su rabo se menea como un delicado abanico que grita su júbilo.

" _Pero que tenemos aquí. Turistas… turistas perdidos_ " sisean desde la penumbra.

Sun hee gruñe erizando su pelaje, los roedores sobre su lomo y el mío se aferran mientras chillan " _gatos, gatos_ " demasiado tarde porque estamos rodeados por aproximadamente diez o trece felinos que solo se dejan ver por el brillo de sus iris en la oscuridad.

Simplemente tétrico.

" _Tranquila señorita, nuestro asunto no es con usted_ ".

" _Cierto guapa… solo queremos a los bocadillos que llevas sobre tu lomo_ " apuntan con total descaro mientras se relamen los bigotes y comienzan a cerrar un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

" _Pues los aperitivos están bajo nuestro cuidado. Así que largo_ " reta Sun hee afilando la mirada en muda advertencia.

Mis gruñidos no tardan en hacer compañía a los de ella. No podemos permitir que se los coman porque seguro que Pichit termina con depresión y eso arruinaría la sorpresa de Yuuri.

Los gatos abren las fauces y muestran las uñas listos para saltarnos encima.

" _¡Dios, si estás ahí necesitamos ayuda!"_

Se escucha el rechinido de sus garras contra el empedrado cuando toman carrera y se disponen a abordarnos. Sus ojos brillan como espejos demoniacos y los roedores tiemblan por anticipado.

Un gruñido diferente llega a mis orejas y entonces lo veo. Es Lev quien se lanza contra los gatos y logra golpear a tres antes lanzándolos lejos antes de que incluso lleguen a tocar a Sun hee. Ella no pierde tiempo y emprende la carrera para salir de ahí por entre el hueco que Lev nos ha provisto en esa muralla de garras y colmillos hambrientos.

Salgo tras ella, pero aunque no he perdido condición, me es muy difícil llevarle el paso a una jovencita en tan buena forma como ella.

Estoy viejo y esa es una realidad que ni todo el ejercicio y el amor de Vitya y Yuuri logran cambiar.

" _Vamos Makkachin, corre. Nos van alcanzar_ " grita Nebbles observando aterrado como los gatos comienzan a ganar terreno acercándose peligrosamente hasta nosotros.

Los gatos utilizan a su favor el conocimiento de las calles. Aprovechan para saltar de vez en cuando al frente para desviándonos de la ruta hasta que al fin logran perdernos de verdad.

Sun hee me mira, está jadeando y sus ojos delatan que esta es la primera vez que se encuentra en una situación semejante. Seguramente nunca se ha separado de Seung gil sin estar bajo la tutela de otro humano.

" _Quiero volver con Pichit_ " gime quedito Rambo.

" _Guarda silencio. Todos queremos volverá a casa de Yuuri y tus chillidos no ayudan en nada_ " le reprende Nebbles inflando los carrillos.

" _Yuuri…_ " exclama una voz grave. " _¿Te refieres a Yuuri Katsuki el patinador?_ " pregunta acerándose.

" _Sí. Lo conoces… ¿podrías decirnos como volver a Yutopia?_ " me apresuro a solicitar con tiento.

" _Sí. Podría si pudiera. Pero la verdad es que no recuerdo como es. Porque si lo recordara también hubiera ido hace mucho. Hace mucho hubiera ido."_

Los siete nos quedamos pasmados. La verdad es que ninguno comprendió lo que estaba diciendo.

" _Porque yo tenía un amigo. O un amigo tenía. Se llamaba… como se llama otro humano, pero le quedaba mejor. Y hablaba con mucho cariño de Yuuri Katsuki, como se habla de un amor imposible, como se ama a un hermano o a un padre. Nunca lo entendí. No entendí nunca. Ese amor que no era amor. Esa desolación por alguien que atrás lo dejo… o lo dejo atrás, da igual."_

" _Entonces ¿sabe o no sabe qué camino tomar para volver a Yutopia?"_ insiste Nebbles que comienza a perder la paciencia.

" _No puedo llevarlos eso es seguro. Seguro es que no puedo. Pero puedo darles las mismas indicaciones que me dio mi amigo, ese con nombre de humano. El que nombre humano tiene."_

Veo como a Sun hee comienza a saltarle el parpado, está por gruñirle cuando al fin el animal que nos está desquiciando sale a la luz.

Es un perro viejo y casi de mi tamaño, de hecho apeas se aguanta sobre sus delgadas patas, su pelaje antes color crea apenas logra distinguirse entre tanta suciedad. Ha salido por un agujero en una cerca y…. esta ciego, sus ojos tienen una capa blanca que es signo inequívoco de que ya no contempla las maravillas de este mundo.

" _Hueles como él. Como él hueles_ " dice aproximándose a mí. " _Tienes el aroma de ese muchacho… hielo y sakuras en flor. Mi amigo también tenía su olor impregnado y yo aún lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo aun. En ese entonces también era un cachorro. Yuuri un cachorro era. Recuerdo su risa cálida, su mano amable y regordeta. Era suave y dulce. Yuuri dulce y suave era… y por el aroma que tienes sigue siendo igual. Aunque… hay otro más. Es un aroma a…"_

" _No quisiera interrumpirlo, pero llevamos prisas. Nos persiguen unos gatos que…"_ alega Rambo encogiéndose sobre el lomo de Sun hee

" _No deben temer roedor. Ya temer no deben. Esos felinos nuca se acercan por aquí. Le tienen miedo a Brutus. Es perro que come gatos. Gatos come Brutus. Pero no se preocupen es un perro de ley y le debe una a Yuuri, no los atacara eso es seguro o eso seguro es. Pero síganme, a paso lento les encaminare"._

Y volvió a meterse por el agujero. Con un poco de incomodidad y desconfianza le seguimos.

" _Cruzaran el basurero, luego seguirán derecho hasta la estatua de pescado arqueado y ahí tomaran a la derecha. Tres cuadras delante esta la plaza en donde venden venados. Giren a la izquierda y caminen cuatro calles hasta el entronque y hacia arriba. Si lo hacen bien estarán en casa para el amanecer. Para el amanecer en casa estarán_ ".

La verdad lo único delataba que estábamos cruzando un basurero era el olor, porque por la oscuridad no hubiéramos podido salir de aquel laberinto de ser por ese perro viejo que parecía saberse de memoria el camino.

Recorrimos en silencio el trecho hasta que la luz de la farola que indicaba una calle nos hizo saber que era hora de separarnos de nuestro improvisado guía.

"Espero recuerden mis indicaciones, que mis indicaciones recuerden. Y salúdenme a mi amigo, díganle que extraño sus visitas. Sus visitas extraño."

Sun hee hace una reverencia y agradece, Nebbles rie contento y le asegura que le dara su recado siempre y cuando se tan amable de decirles el nombre de su amigo.

"Victor" dice el perro viejo bajando la cabeza. "Su nombre es Victor".

Los cinco roedores ladean la cabeza, y Sun hee lo mira con claro desconcierto. De todos los presentes quizás soy el único que sabe a quién se refiere. Doy un paso al frente y con voz un tanto afectada digo.

" _Lamento no poder corresponder tu amabilidad"._

" _No te disculpes si no puedes. Si no puedes no te disculpes. Es normal que Victor se haya ido o ahora no desee saber de perros callejeros. Después de todo su humano es hoy en día alguien famoso. Pero yo lo extraño. Lo extraño yo."_

" _No es por eso."_ Aclaro acercándome levemente. _"Victor… Vicchan ya no está entre nosotros. Se ha adelantado a ese otro lugar en donde…"_

" _¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba eso. Era un perro joven, muy joven era ese perro. Y Yuuri, ¿Yuuri está bien? Recuerdo lo cercano que eran, lo cercano que eran recuerdo."_

" _Esta bien. Gracias_." Respondo con dolor.

" _Entontes no hay nada más decir_ " taja el viejo perro dando la vuelta para perderse entre las sombras del laberinto basurero.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más mirando como la silueta se perdía, luego emprendimos el camino de regreso a Yutopia. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada o al menos hasta que solo quedaba subir la cuesta que si reconocía llevaba a las termas.

" _No sabía que el nombre real de Vicchan era Victor_ " menciona Nebbles.

Yo encojo los hombros, no es un dato relevante en realidad pero me he dado cuenta que no se mucho de Yuuri o de Vicchan. Hay muchas personas que estuvieron antes que Viktor y yo en sus vidas, que disfrutaron de su compañía de muchas formas que nosotros jamás haremos.

―¡Makkachi! ―gritan Yuuri y Viktor apenas vernos y corren a rodearme con sus brazos.

Seung gil también se aproxima a paso rápido y revisa cuidadosamente a la princesa para asegurarse que no tiene ni un rasguño. Detrás de él los cinco roedores se han abalanzado contra Phichit.

―En donde se habían metido. Estábamos muy preocupados ―me regaña Vitya mirándome a los ojos pero sin dejar de rascar mis orejitas.

Yuri rubio y Otabek nos miran desde la entrada de Yutopia, en los brazos de su dueño Lev ronronea lamiéndose la pata delantera. Al parecer el único que ha salido herido de nuestro encuentro callejero ha sido él y siento que le debemos una disculpa y las gracias.

―Pues como todo está en orden, Beka y yo volvemos a la cama ―rezonga Yuri rubio tomando al chico serio de la mano para llevarlo de regreso a dentro con todo y Lev.

Vitya ríe y como no queriendo me dice en secreto.

―Fue Lev el que nos despertó. Y Yurio estaba dispuesto a ayudar a buscarlos.

Phichit esta vez dice que dormirá con sus hámster y Seung gil discretamente toma del collar a Sun hee mientras camina mu pegado a ella.

―Nosotros también debemos volver a la cama ―menciona Yuuri acariciando mis risos.

Siempre he sabido que soy afortunado, pero hoy… hoy no solo me considero de esa manera, sino también bendecido por la oportunidad de disfrutar cada nuevo día, por el hecho de poder ver como mi mejor amigo es feliz y de serlo yo también.

¿Fin?


End file.
